The Big Four and the Order of the Guardians
by Floranagirl
Summary: As the fourth year starts, much has changed, both inside and outside the school. As the four Hogwarts students face this changing world, they realize that they will have to learn all they can about the mysterious beings called the Guardians.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm still a long way off from finishing the rough draft of Year Four and I always complete the rough draft before I start posting the story, so I'm afraid I won't be updating this for a few months. Also, I'm adjusting to having a full-time job, so it could be anywhere between 3 months and a year before I start updating again. I'm trying to get it out as fast as I can, but I can't make any promises. Hopefully I'll get inspired and it will be sooner rather than later. Anyway, here is the prologue for Year 4.**

 **From this point on, this series is a sequel to Brave (still a prequel to the other movies).**

 **MAJOR SPOILERS for the Guardians of Childhood books in this. Everything important will be revealed in the text of the story, so if you don't have access/desire to read the books no worries, but if you care about spoilers, you should make sure you read the books first.**

 **As always, there will be spoilers for Years 1-3 of my series.**

 **Brave and Tangled belong to Disney. How to Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians belong to Dreamworks. Hogwarts belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

"There are those who say fate is beyond our command. That destiny is not our own. But I know better. Our fate lives within us. You have to be brave enough to see it." -M

"...uh, what?" -J

"Brave enough to see your fate." -M

"You don't have to be brave to see anything! Smart enough to see, maybe. Wise enough to see, patient enough to see, but brave enough to see it? Bravery has absolutely nothing to do with your ability to perceive something. To act on it, yes, but not to see it." -J

"Well, what would you have said?" -H

"I don't know. Maybe something like, 'The next time the moon tells you something, believe it'." -J

"Like that's any less corny than what I said." -M

"At least mine is consistent with my story!" -J

"My story was about changing fate!" -M

"But does it really live within you? With no official prophesy, how do you know that you changed it? Maybe your fate was to turn your mother into a bear and get out of the marriage? Maybe everything was played out exactly the way fate wanted it to and you had no control whatsoever." -J

"I did so!" -M

"Did not!"-J

"Did so! Any other complaints?" -M

"Oh, tons." -J

"Care to share?" -M

"Bravery has nothing to do with seeing fate, I would have called it the Bear and the Bow." -J

"Oh yeah, well I wouldn't have called your story Rise-" -M

"Didn't you guys have this discussion already?" -R

"Yeah, like a couple of books ago." -H

"Come on guys, this is a new story, a new year. Let's set aside your differences and try to be friends." -E

"You're just saying that because you want to get into the story this year." -M

"Can you blame me? I actually get some screen time from now on." -E

"You'll still do our narration, though? Right?" -H

"Of course he will. Won't you dear?" -R

"Sure thing." -E

* * *

"Once upon a time in England there were four very different teenage students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Despite their differences, they became friends, dedicated to conquering their Hogwarts schedules. The first was the Princess locked in a tower, allowed out only for Hogwarts visits and a select few other outings. The Sun Princess was sweet, demure, and meek. With the help of her friends, she has managed to come out of her shell and find a spark of courage.

"The second, the Highlands Princess. Brave, brash and bold, the princess longed for her freedom, and never hesitated before trying to get it. Recently she had a mishap involving bears, bows, and spells, but she assures me she's learned the consequences of her actions.

"The third student, a poor boy from a muggle village, has had to deal with growing power. In an effort to cope with the strange ice magic, he sought out his family, learning he was half ice elf then he bound his ice power to his staff.

The fourth student, a young Viking from the isle of Berk, thought he was a squib his whole life, well, until I came into the picture and told him he was left handed."

"Eugene! I was the one who told him that!" -R

"But only after I told you. Therefore, I told him. Now let me finish the story. Anyway, together these four students discovered a herd of Night Mares, saved the school from Fearlings, and revealed Pitch Black as a villain to the Guardians, earning his undying hatred. I'd tell you more, but, well, there are three whole books going into the details. Anyway, Pitch may be out of the school, but he isn't quite out of the picture yet. Can they stop his evil plans and escape his revenge?"


	2. The Isle of Berk

**A/N: Well, I've finished the rough draft. From here on out this will update weekly. Needless to say, there will be spoilers for my past 3 stories, Brave, and the Guardians of Childhood book series, especially for the Guardians book series. As such, this will be my last spoiler warning about it.**

 **Rise of the Guardians and How to Train Your Dragon belong to Dreamworks. Tangled and Brave belong to Disney and Pixar. Hogwarts belongs to J.K. Rowling. The Guardian's backstories belong to William Joyce. Well, you didn't click to read lengthy author's notes. Without further ado, enjoy Year 4.**

* * *

"This is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three," Hiccup announced from the boat as they approached the tiny island. The four teenagers met in Diagon Alley earlier that day. After purchasing their supplies for the year, the four kids went down to the docks. Jack used the shrinking spell to make his books all fit in a small bag, which he tied to his staff. The girls sent their belongings home with their mothers; Merida kept only her bow and arrows with her. Hiccup's friend Gobber was rowing, but he didn't partake in the conversation.

"Great, sounds fun," Jack said, his snowy white hair blowing as he surveyed the mountains.

"You WOULD think that, wouldn't you," Merida said snidely.

"Oh come on, in your letters you were practically begging me to make it snow on Castle DunBroch so you could have a break from your mother."

"Aye, well, I don't need it any more. My mum and I have come to a... an understanding."

"Really?" Rapunzel asked. "How? Maybe I could use the same strategy on my mother."

"Take my advice. Don't," Merida huffed. "It was almost a disaster."

"A disaster? Now you're just exaggerating," Jack accused.

"Not this time. This time it's true. I'll tell you the tale of what happened over the summer, but please can we do it inside? It's freezing out here. And it's the middle of summer!"

Gobber docked the boat and Hiccup led his Hogwarts friends around Berk.

"This way." Hiccup led his guests to Meade Hall as Merida started the story.

"Well, it all happened when Mum remembered that I was turning fourteen next month. Mum let me have the day off, since I would be at Hogwarts on my actual birthday, and it was great. Until I got home. Mum announced that the lords and their sons were coming to compete for my betrothal."

"Betrothal?" Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack said in shock.

"Aye."

"To who?" Hiccup asked.

"One of the firstborns of the Clans. Let's see," she said counting them on her fingers, "there's Young MacGuffin, Young Macintosh and, um, Wee Dingwall."

"Who are they?" Rapunzel asked.

"The lords' sons. Muggles. I'd never met them before."

"You mean you have to marry a man you just met? Who does that?" Jack said as they climbed the stairs to Meade Hall. They entered the building and sat down at an empty table.

"Apparently, it's tradition," Merida said.

"How can it be tradition?" Hiccup asked. "I thought your kingdom was fairly new. Isn't your dad, like, the first king?"

"Aye, he is. Wasn't even made king until after I was born. But mum must have gotten the traditions from somewhere. Maybe they were just tribal traditions before?"

"So...who are you marrying?" Hiccup asked.

"No one. I got out of it."

"How?" Rapunzel asked, her eyes wide.

"Well, when I realized that I was a firstborn, I figured I could compete for my own hand. And I won."

"And that was it?" Rapunzel asked.

"Not at all. Mum was furious. And the lords were angry. They almost started a war over it. I tore a great rift in our kingdom."

"So then what?" Hiccup asked.

"I turned my mum into a bear."

"WHAT!" everyone said at once. Hiccup was the first to speak upon recovering from shock.

"Is that part of the same story? It just seems so random."

"Oh, aye. See, mum was so angry at me for winning the archery contest, that she burned me bow."

"And for that she deserved to be transfigured into a bear? And I thought you were just mean to me," Jack reprimanded.

"It's not like I wanted to change her into a bear! I met this witch, in the woods. She gave me a spell to change my fate, which I gave to my mum. I had no idea the spell would turn her into a bear."

"Wait, she gave you a spell and you gave it to your mother," Jack said. "Why not use the spell on yourself?"

"My mum's in charge of every single day of my life. I figured if I changed my mum, it'd change my fate."

"I'll bet if you were the one who turned into a bear, it would have changed your fate, too," Jack remarked.

"Shut it. Anyway, so I stopped the lords from fighting and sewed up the tapestry."

"What tapestry?" Rapunzel asked.

"The one I slashed."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, the cure for the spell was to mend the bond torn by pride. So I figured it meant stitching up the tapestry."

"This story is making less and less sense as it goes on," Jack said.

"Anyways! The lords started to hunt me mum, and I stitched the tapestry, and then me brothers who were also bears-"

"Now your brothers are bears, too?" Jack said, "I'm sorry, but you've lost me."

"They ate the keet that the spell was in and turned into wee bears, too." Merida rushed the rest of her tale, "So anyway, they got the keys and let me out of the room which m' dad had locked me in, then I fought m' dad ta save m' mum and then when the sun came up she turned back into a human. I learned not to be selfish, me mum learned to let me be free. Everything turned out alright."

"Uh...was it just me or was that really confusing?" Jack asked.

"Can you tell it again, Merida, slower and maybe with more...I don't know, words?" Hiccup asked. Merida rolled her eyes and repeated the story with more detail until her friends got it.

"So, as I have been trying to tell you, Mum's going to cut me some slack on me lessons, and I've learned not to be so self-centered."

"Have you? Really?" Jack demanded. "I don't buy it."

"What?"

"You keep telling us that you aren't selfish anymore. But until I see it, I won't believe it."

"Of course I'm not selfish anymore. Weren't you listening? I was going to marry one of the lords' sons."

"But you didn't. Your mother got you out of it. She told you what to say."

"Only for, like, one line. She just gave me permission to break tradition."

"So you got exactly what you wanted. How is that not being selfish?"

"But I was willing to give up my freedom."

"But you didn't!"

"What about at the end, when Merida turned her mother back into a human?" Rapunzel asked.

"Thank you," Merida said.

"Still a selfish act from what Merida told us," Jack replied, "'Mum, I need you!' isn't that what you said? I need you. Thinking only of what you needed. Not, 'Oh mum, you don't deserve this'. Not 'The kingdom needs you' not even 'The triplets need you.' No. You said 'I need you'. Sounds kinda selfish to me."

"But I'm not selfish. Mum changed. I changed! We both changed!"

"Prove it. I dare you."

Merida looked around just as a little boy tripped and dropped his plate.

"It's just Gustav Larson," Hiccup said. "He'll be fine."

Nevertheless, Merida jumped up and helped the child. She then returned to the table.

"See? Not selfish," Merida said as she took her seat.

"Technically, that was still selfish," Jack said laughing, "You wouldn't have helped him if I hadn't dared you. You only did it to preserve your reputation, so, no. I still think you're selfish."

"I'll show you..." Merida muttered. Before she could say anything more, Stoick came over to the kids. He patted Hiccup on the back, nearly knocking the boy over.

"So, how do you like Berk?" Stoick asked.

"Oh, it's wonderful," Rapunzel said.

"Amazing," Jack agreed.

"Cold," Merida said, "but I like it."

"Glad to see you're doing well. If you need anything, let us know," Stoick said before he went on to have lunch with another group of Vikings.

"So," Hiccup said, "what should we do now? We have fishing, hunting, and charming views of the sunset."

"I've never been fishing before," Rapunzel said.

"Oh, it's so much fun," Merida interjected. "Come on, I'll show you how me and mum caught them when she was a bear."

* * *

Merida jumped up and took Rapunzel's hand and led the girl outside. Hiccup ran to get ahead of them; after all, he knew where the best cliffs for fishing were.

As the teenagers ran out to the town square, Hiccup took the lead. Where was the best place for fishing? Not the wild dragon cliffs, Rapunzel kept glancing up to the sky in fear. No need to tempt fate. Before he could decide, the other Viking teens walked by. Hiccup paused as Astrid passed. He couldn't help staring at her, her blonde plait so perfect. He knew Rapunzel was the queen of braided hair, but somehow Astrid's seemed even lovelier. Maybe it was her fierce manner. Rapunzel was nice, but just a little too gentle for Hiccup's taste. Too bad Astrid wouldn't even look at him.

Hiccup sighed as she walked by, an axe in hand. She ignored him, of course. So did the twins. Fishlegs looked a little nervous, he didn't make eye contact.

"Where are you guys going?" Hiccup asked.

"Brigade practice, of course," Tuffnut said.

"Wait, you mean we're learning how to _put out_ fire?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yes," Astrid said sharply. "I don't know about you, but I like going home at night. Don't you have any possessions you care about?"

"Sure, our well-groomed stuffed yak. But I wouldn't mind setting him on fire," Tuffnut said.

"I would. I'd rather set Tuffnut on fire," Ruffnut said, "then we could practice putting him out."

"Okay, what time should I be there?" Tuffnut asked.

"Oh no, we're late," Fishlegs said. "Stoick is going to kill us."

He started running, quite a feat for someone with such short legs. Astrid shrugged and rolled her eyes before following him. The twins started bickering over what they wanted to set on fire as they went off. As Snotlout walked by, he shoved Hiccup.

As Hiccup steadied himself, something white flew past him and hit Snotlout square on the back of his head. Snotlout turned sharply.

"You throwin' things?" he demanded, advancing on Hiccup. The smaller boy took a step back. Snotlout touched the back of his head and then looked at his hand. His fingers were covered in snow.

"So what if he did. You got a problem with that!" Merida said, stepping in front of Hiccup.

"It's okay, Merida, calm down," Hiccup said trying to placate the redhead.

"Where'd a loser like you even get snow?" Snotlout asked, "I know you couldn't have summoned it, squib."

"Hiccup isn't a squib, we've seen him do plenty of magic," Rapunzel defended.

"Yeah, right, baby magic. He can't do any real spells," Snotlout scoffed.

"Don't you have some fire to go put out?" Hiccup asked rolling his eyes. Snotlout looked back, the other teens of Berk were long gone, a cloud of smoke billowing over by the arena. Snotlout looked at the smoke, then back at Hiccup. After a moment he turned and ran towards the other teens, leaving Hiccup and his friends alone.

"You shouldn't let him bully you like that," Merida advised.

"It's Snotlout. He's always like that. It's better to just put up with him," Hiccup shrugged. "What do you say we go fishing?"

Hiccup started to walk off. The others followed, Jack fell into step with Hiccup.

"I'm sorry about that. I thought if I started a snowball fight, everyone would have fun," Jack apologized.

"You really thought getting hit with a ball of frozen water would make anyone have a good time?" Hiccup asked. "Usually when I get hit with snowballs on Berk it's because Snotlout or the twins thought I looked like an easy target."

"You always seemed to have fun when I started snowball fights!" Jack said.

"Yeah, but we're friends. That changes a lot."

"Still. I wish I could bring joy to everyone."

"Maybe next time you should try a cheering charm instead?" Rapunzel suggested. Jack looked pensive for a moment. Hiccup suggested they continue on to the fishing hole. He took them to Raven Point then down to the cove. No one from Berk ever came here. It was too quiet, too peaceful, completely un-Viking-like. It did make a good safe haven, though.

Merida took the lead with fishing; she had brought her bow and arrows and shot the fish right out of the water. Hiccup wasn't too bad at it either, though he used a hook and line.

Rapunzel approached the pond nervously, but jumped back when one of Merida's fish started to flop around. The blonde girl took her pet chameleon Pascal off her shoulder and started playing with him in the grass nearby.

Jack cautiously approached the water. Rather than using a hook or bow, he touched the water with his staff to freeze it around the fish, creating kind of an ice bowl. Eventually he got bored and started letting his ice cover the entire pond. Merida and Hiccup stopped fishing as Jack completely froze it over, turning it into an ice skating pond.

Jack ran around the pond, freezing it solid and coating the top with a layer of swirling frost. Rapunzel picked up Pascal and gingerly stepped out onto the ice. She slipped and fell over almost instantly, causing Jack to burst out laughing before he went over to help her stand.

Merida stepped onto the ice, too. Hiccup looked at their feet, both Rapunzel and Jack were barefoot, Rapunzel's feet already starting to turn blue. Merida was wearing thin leather boots.

"Come on, it's fun!" Jack beckoned.

"Aren't your feet cold?" Hiccup asked.

"Doesn't bother me," Jack called.

"Terribly cold," Rapunzel said, "but I'm sure once I get going I'll warm up."

"Hold on, let me get something!" Hiccup called back as he left the cove. He ran straight to Gobber's blacksmith shop. From under a table of dull swords in need of sharpening, Hiccup pulled out several pairs of shoes with blades attached. Viking ice skates. They'd been collecting dust under that bench since last winter. They were mostly there to help Vikings get across the sea when it was frozen solid, which luckily didn't happen that often, so they were rarely used. Hiccup picked out the four smallest pairs and started back towards the Cove.

Before he reached the edge of the village, the town erupted into a blaze of fire.

"DRAGON ATTACK!" a Viking screamed. Hiccup dropped the skates at the edge of the woods and ran to the cove. The cove was fairly far from the village, the noises of the dragon attack were faint and muffled; Jack, Merida and Rapunzel hadn't noticed.

For a moment Hiccup considered not telling them. Surely they'd be safe in the cove. There was more danger of being trampled by a Viking in the village. Then a dragon flew overhead. Rapunzel screamed, though it flew past without attacking.

"What was that?" Jack asked, clutching his staff.

"A Gronkle. Those are tough. Taking one of them down would definitely get me a girlfriend," Hiccup commented, thinking of Astrid again. More and more his thoughts turned to her. "Come on, we should find shelter."

"No time for shelter! Let's fight!" Merida called, arming herself with her bow.

"No, you remember what happened last time. Arrows just bounce off a Dragon's skin. You need a heavier weapon, like a mace or hammer."

"Then to the blacksmith shop!" Merida called, leading the way.

"Maybe we should leave," Rapunzel said timidly. "I was lucky getting Mother to let me come out here. If I get hurt she'll never let me leave the tower again. It was hard enough to get her to let me out once."

"Are you daft? How can we leave? This is our chance to fight!"

"Didn't you scream and run from Mor'du?" Jack asked.

"Aye, but I was alone then. And Mum ended up getting him. Granted she was a bear at the time, but still, I can't let her upstage me."

"Hypocrite," Jack muttered.

"No, Rapunzel is right," Hiccup agreed. "You guys should leave. Berk is dangerous even for a well trained Viking. Much as I'd like you guys to stay, it's probably better that you go. After all, I'd rather have the whole school year with you, than have this be our last time together."

"See, Hiccup isn't selfish," Jack smirked at Merida. She growled at him as she drew an arrow. Rapunzel put Pascal back on her shoulder; Jack took up his staff and the four set off.

* * *

Rapunzel ran to keep up, careful not to let Pascal slip off her shoulder as she followed Hiccup into the fray. Every time a dragon flew over he would stop and point to it, telling them what kind it was and its worth.

"A Zippleback, exotic, two heads, twice the status," Hiccup narrated. Other, older Vikings kept calling out for them to get inside as dragons flew overhead illuminating the village. As they neared the blacksmith stall, Stoick the Vast ran past them. He stopped and stared at Hiccup.

"What are you doing out here?" Stoick yelled. "Get back inside!"

Hiccup nodded and Stoick took off again, lifting a large cart single-handedly and hurling it at a huge red dragon.

"I've never seen your dad like this," Merida mentioned. "I know all your people fight dragons, but I couldn't really picture it. Especially your dad. He was always so gentle with you."

"Well, he is the chief. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off. Do I believe it? Yes I do."

The kids had reached the forge unscathed. Gobber was hammering away at something. Hiccup grabbed an old apron and tied it on as his friends went to the fireplace.

"Hiccup, if you make it out alive, see you on the train," Merida said as she pinched the floo powder and threw it in.

"Don't worry about me. I've survived hundreds of these dragon attacks. I'll get out of this one, too."

Merida nodded and stepped into the fireplace, "Castle Dunbroch."

Jack, after her, "The Burgess."

Rapunzel went last. "It was great to see you again, Hiccup. Maybe someday I won't be so scared. Maybe someday I could stay and fight the dragons with you."

Hiccup smiled, "My dad's planning another search for the dragon's nest. If he finds it and destroys it, maybe none of us will ever have to fight those dragons again."

"I hope you're right." The girl slipped Pascal into her pocket, stepped into the fireplace, making sure all her hair was in before she shouted, "The Tower in the Glen!"

And like that, Rapunzel was home.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. See you all next week. And now, to respond to a review I received over the summer:**

 **Guest: (paraphrased) Why isn't Hiccup in Ravenclaw?**

 **Answer: Dumbledore said, "It is our _choices_ , Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." **

**Yes, Hiccup is smart. He would do well in Ravenclaw, but I don't think he would choose the path of knowledge. I see Ravenclaws as people who like learning for the sake of learning. To me, that is why Rapunzel fits. She wanted to know what the lights meant because they existed, not because she thought she could use that knowledge to do something. Hiccup on the other hand wanted to learn and be smart because he knew he was lacking in the strength department and he was trying to compensate for it with his intellect. He wanted to fit in, a more Hufflepuff trait. If he was driven by the act of learning alone he wouldn't have waited until after meeting Toothless to read the Book of Dragons.**


	3. A Changing World

"Rapunzel?" Gothel asked in shock as the girl came out of the fireplace. "I wasn't expecting you home so early, my flower."

Gothel nervously glanced at the side table. Just a moment ago Pitch Black had been there. He'd shadow traveled away the second the fireplace lit up.

"I know, Mother. I wanted to stay longer but, well, dragons. Maybe I can stay longer next time."

"Next time? My dear, do you really think that's wise? I mean, if you can't handle a few hours on Berk who's to say if you could handle another trip there?"

"Well, as long as there isn't a dragon attack-"

"A dragon attack? My pet. I know you got lucky this time, but I really don't see how you can take that chance."

"I was just having fun-"

"This time a dragon, next time you might be trampled by a Rhino." Gothel glanced at a shadow on the wall behind Rapunzel's back. A malevolent grin and two glowing eyes were all she could see in the shadow, but it was enough to let her know her visitor hadn't truly left. Gothel nodded to him and then closed the curtains and doors of the tower; leaving the room in pitch black darkness, save for a spotlight shining down on Rapunzel. On the floor, Pitch made a shadow of a rhino attacking. She screamed in fright.

"I can't believe how selfish you're being my flower. After all this time, all that I've done for you, you would go put yourself in danger? And risk leaving me alone here? Have you no heart? Just think of all the danger out there. Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand!"

With each line, Pitch made the shadows he cast scarier, frightening Rapunzel until she ran to her mother for comfort from the terrible images. Gothel smiled and patted the girl's hair.

"There, there, Mumsy is here for you. I'll always be here, just so long as you never leave me."

"I...I won't leave," Rapunzel whispered. Gothel winked at Pitch and the man melted into the shadows, leaving Gothel and Rapunzel alone. "The world out there, it is dark, selfish and cruel. Why, just today, I heard a story about a muggle arrested for practicing witchcraft."

Rapunzel shuttered. Gothel smiled at her daughter and said in a light voice, "Now, would you sing for me, my flower? Mumsy needs a pick-me-up."

* * *

Merida smiled as she stepped out of the fireplace. Her mother was there, with her long hair unbound, as it had been for the last week, flowing down her blue gown.

"How was your party, dear?" the queen asked with genuine interest. Not like the week before when she hadn't been listening while Merida talked of drinking from the Fire Falls.

"Brilliant. Until the dragons showed up. Even then I think I could have taken them, but Rapunzel was scared."

"Dragons! Goodness, are you alright?"

"Fine, Mum. Good thing I had my bow. And no, I didn't put it on the table. Though I have to say, I don't think Berk has that rule. I saw plenty of axes, maces and other weapons on tables."

"Well, they aren't exactly royalty. I mean, you can hardly expect ...their kind...to act civil," Elinor said wrinkling her nose. Merida chuckled. Ever since she turned her mum into a bear they'd been talking more. Merida had told her Hiccup was a Viking. Queen Elinor almost forbade her from going to Berk, until Merida pointed out that only a week before her father had been ruthlessly pursuing a bear with the same kind of prejudice. Queen Elinor listened to reason and let Merida go.

"So...back to lessons, I suppose?" Merida asked.

"My dear, you do still have a lot to learn. But I didn't expect you back so soon, so I suppose I could pretend that you're still away visiting friends, and let you have the next few hours off."

"Really?"

"Aye. Will you be willing to go back to lessons at," Elinor looked at a nearby clock, "well, let's just make it tomorrow."

Merida smiled. The whole rest of the day free. Elinor hugged her daughter.

"Thanks, Mum. I'll be back and ready to learn in plenty of time." Merida started to run to the stables when suddenly she stopped and looked back at her mother. Hard to believe only a week before she was about to lose her forever.

"Do you want to come riding with me?" Merida offered. The queen smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it, let me make sure the triplets are asleep and I'll be with you."

Soon, the two women galloped into the forest, Merida sharing what had happened on Berk, and some stories of Hogwarts. Her mother hung on every word. Finally Merida came to a subject that was troubling her.

"Mum," she said pulling Angus right up next to the queen's stallion, "Jack Frost said I hadn't changed."

"Well, he doesn't know you like I do," Elinor said smiling. "You learned a great deal. You stopped the lords from warring, with words. I wasn't sure you could do it. I had the most awful nightmares about you screwing it up."

"Nightmares?"

"Aye. When you interrupted the contest, I thought they were coming true, but I never dreamed you would do such a good job speaking to the lords, calming them down."

"It is what you were preparing me for, isn't it? I suppose I picked up something in all those lessons."

"Picked up something? You did much more. You articulated your ideas exceptionally well, and best of all, you did it in a way that gave the lords a say in the matter. If you had simply told them what to do, it all could have backfired. Our alliance has always been a bit shaky, rather than destroying it, you managed to mend that bond."

"So you don't think I'm selfish anymore?" Merida questioned.

"You were willing to give up your freedom and marry one of the lords. You took responsibility for your actions and admitted your previous faults. How could that be selfish?"

Merida and her mother continued riding as Merida thought it over. She had grown. Now the only question was how to prove it to Jack Frost.

Eventually the two women reached the river. Queen Elinor was about to continue on when Merida saw a glimpse of gold. She pulled Angus to a halt and dismounted. On a rock between the trees and river lay a golden crown, the one her mother had worn. Merida retrieved it.

The princess handed it to her mum before remounting the horse. The queen carefully examined the gold and green item. Merida expected her to put it on, the way the queen always had before, however the queen simply slipped the crown in her saddle bag.

The change in her mother was remarkable. Perhaps Mum was right and she had changed, but had she changed enough? Jack couldn't see it. Unless he was just messing with her. It would be just like him to do that. Besides, he only spent a couple of hours with her. Would he notice the change once they were at Hogwarts? She vowed she would make him see it, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

The second Jack Frost popped out of his fireplace, his sister was there to greet him. She'd been much better since last year, always going around wearing Rapunzel's shoes, pretending she was a princess. They were several sizes too big for the seven year old, but that didn't stop her.

The first thing Emma wanted to do when Jack got home was go for a ride on his broom. She always wanted that. Jack was a little wary of taking her out, he still didn't know what had caused her long illness, but he would never let fear prevent him from doing something fun. So into the air they went.

Before going too far, Jack swooped down and grabbed a handful of dirt, rubbing it into his white hair. Everyone knew he was a wizard in their village, but some of the town folks had been giving him the cold shoulder recently. He knew what it felt like to be an outcast at Hogwarts. He wasn't sure if he could take being an outcast at home, too. So Jack was trying to minimize the differences by getting rid of any obvious signs he was a wizard. He never used his powers in the presence of adults anymore. Whenever he had they would get this scared look and go inside. Jack wasn't completely ostracized as he was in the Slytherin house, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that the whispers were about him.

Part of Jack wondered if those whispers had always been there. His mother had told him he was doing magic long before he knew he was a wizard. Just last year he learned he was half ice elf. He wondered if that added to the rumors. Had people always been talking about him behind his back like this?

Emma laughed as Jack took her on his broom, climbing higher into the sky, until they were at the top of the trees. He kept his arms tightly around her. Mother would kill him if she fell, and Jack wouldn't be too happy about it either.

The sun was setting in the distance, creating an orange and pink sky. Jack was slightly more partial to blues, but Emma loved it.

"Can you fly me to Hogwarts?" Emma pleaded with her brother.

"I'm not sure anyone can fly to Hogwarts. I think it's enchanted. But someday, someday I will fly you to London."

"I don't know, Jack. I've been trying to do the spells in your books, but they just don't work."

"You just need the right wand, that's all. When you turn eleven we'll go to Diagon Alley together and you can pick out the best one. I'll save up what I earn from working for Mother Nature; I'll make sure when you go you have all new supplies."

"Mother doesn't think I'm a witch," Emma said sadly. "I think she might be right."

"Well ...who cares if you are or aren't. There are lots of fun things to do that don't require any magic at all." Jack flew down to the ground and he and Emma hopped off.

Jack gave his sister an impish grin. He darted into the woods, leaving the girl alone for a moment. Jack stayed where he could hear her as he set up the game, taking a stick and dragging it through the mud to create the perfect court. As he returned to his sister, he couldn't help himself. He flew up to a tree and walked on the branches until he was over her head. She looked around nervously, obviously wondering where her brother had gone. As soon as Jack was in place, he took a deep breath and imitated a horse's whinny.

The girl jumped and screamed. Jack fell over himself laughing. He swung down, keeping his legs on the tree branch and grabbed his sister, picking her up and swinging her. She started to laugh. This was fun.

"You tricked me! No fair!" Emma shouted when he finally let her down.

"All in good fun. Now come on, I wanna show you the game." He flipped down and took his sister's hand. The two of them ran to his makeshift board.

"I call it hopscotch," Jack explained. He grabbed a pebble and threw it into the first square of his board, then hopped up and back.

Soon it was Emma's turn. She stepped on one of the lines on her first try.

"Don't worry. You'll get it," Jack encouraged. Emma nodded.

"I'll practice it every day!" she vowed. She and Jack kept playing together until the shadows grew so dark that they couldn't see the board anymore.

* * *

Hiccup looked around his room. One of the walls was still smoldering from the dragon attack, but other than that there was no damage. Hiccup quickly checked under his bed for the sketch he'd been working on all summer. He had drawn up the first sketch just before last Snoggletog.

He'd already made about a hundred different versions of the drawing, but none of them seemed right. With access to a forge Hiccup had tried to make a few small prototypes but they kept backfiring on him.

Hiccup had a solid idea of what the machine would be capable of … it was suppose to give him the strength he lacked. Something that could throw axes and hammers around just as easily as a full grown Viking. It would be nice if it could enhance his magic too, but he wasn't even sure where to begin on that.

Hiccup carefully folded his sketch and stuck it in his school book. Now that Pitch Black was gone from the school and Hiccup had completely given up the idea of ever being a chief, he anticipated a lot of free time. He might as well work on this. Hiccup grabbed another piece of paper and started to make a list of things he would attempt to 'borrow' from Gobber's shop. Merida hadn't gotten in trouble for bringing her bow; surely the school would overlook some timber and metal. With his eyes on his weapon, Hiccup prepared for Hogwarts.

* * *

Flynn Rider woke in a good mood. It was a nice day. The sun was shining. He had enough to eat the night before. And best of all, he didn't have to resort to thievery anymore. He had found Jack and told him of Pitch Black's plan. There was no need to steal the crown to get the Witch Queen and Wizard King of Corona to listen to him.

Then Flynn reached to scratch his nose, and his happiness went out the window. His wrists were bound in front of him, a rope tethering him to a support beam above, though with enough slack that he could lie comfortably on the floor. Hunched over by the fire were the Stabbington Brothers. The two muscular twins had shown up at Flynn's hideout right as summer was starting. He hadn't had a moment to himself since.

"Rider," the one with sideburns said, "have a nice beauty rest?"

"Oh, can't complain," Flynn said off-handedly, "'course it would have been nicer without these bracelets."

"Good, then I take it you're ready to teach us the levitation spell."

"I'm telling you guys, it won't do you any good. Muggles can't cast spells."

"Then you can cast it for us," the brother threatened.

"I've told you. I can't cast a spell without a wand. Sorry, go find another wizard to pester."

"I guess we could do that," he said slyly, "right after we drop you off at the police station. As an honest citizen, I can't let a thief escape justice. Do you know what becomes of thieves in this county? They hang."

"Ha ha …" Flynn chuckled nervously. "You know what, maybe I could help you...if you can get me a wand."

* * *

Pitch Black traveled silently into the deep forests of India. The wretched creature he was following moved swiftly but Pitch had no trouble keeping up. Dark forests were his specialty.

The creature panted as Pitch overtook the beast, grabbing the back of a tattered cloak.

"I don't want it!" the creature squealed. "Let go."

Pitch cruelly grinned as he did the bidding of the creature, "Is that any way to talk to the King of Nightmares?"

"You are no more a king than I am, Kozmotis," the creature replied, his beady eyes staring at Pitch.

"It's Pitch, now. And I am still a king. Perhaps I no longer have an army of shadow men and dream pirates, but I still have my Nightmares, even if there aren't so many of them. But in time we will be a fierce army. And, if you help me grow my kingdom, I'm sure I can help you reclaim yours."

"How? I don't suppose this plan is anything like your last one?"

"Oh, it is. Only this time it will work. This time, we will get what we want. And more importantly, this time, we will get our revenge!" Pitch proclaimed to all the forest. Nearby, monkeys screeched in agreement.

"It didn't work last time. What makes you think it'll work this time?"

"Because this time I have planned ahead. This time, I have already set things in motion. Even as we speak the world is changing to our favor. Step into any muggle village and I have already begun to plant the seeds of mistrust. This time, our war will not be fought with slaves and servants, but with mortals who genuinely believe they are doing the world a service by spreading the fear. Ignorant fools."

Pitch laughed at the very idea.

"I don't know ... last time I got caught. It took me ages to escape."

"I am not happy about my failure last time either," Pitch reassured him, "but that is why I need you. You know as well as I that none of my allies are as smart as you. I need someone with your intelligence ... someone who can be my equal. Someone to share in the riches we are sure to receive."

"Riches?" The beady eyes lit up.

"Yes, of course. Riches, power, fame, and, best of all, revenge on the Guardians."

The beady eyes narrowed. The creature looked up at Pitch, "Alright. I'm in. Where's the job?"

Pitch grinned, "Come, my furry friend. It is a long distance to Hogwarts."


	4. The Guardians of Hogwarts

The train whistle shrilled as the four students made their way to their usual compartment. Once they were settled in, Rapunzel pulled out Pascal, now a green chameleon, and set him on the windowsill.

"You're looking well," Merida said, looking over Hiccup.

"Yeah, we were a little scared that you'd become some dragon's meal," Jack said, though his smile suggested he had not been worried in the least.

"I'm okay. Still alive and well. A little humiliated, but that's nothing new," Hiccup sighed.

"What? But you were great," Rapunzel said.

"No, I wasn't," Hiccup said. "All I did was not die."

"That's something," Merida encouraged.

"Not on Berk. Around there, killing dragons is everything. You aren't anyone until you've killed a dragon."

"I could never kill a dragon. Facing that one last year was terrifying enough," Rapunzel said softly.

"Yeah, dragon killing doesn't exactly sound like my thing either. I mean, maybe I could freeze one, or something, but I don't think I could kill it. I can't even hunt," Jack said.

"Well, I would," Merida boasted, "but I doubt I could. When I shot my arrows at Mor'du they just stuck in his thick fur and he kept charging. I guess the same thing would happen with a dragon."

"Tell us the story again," Rapunzel begged.

Once more, Merida regaled them with the tale of how she turned her mum into a bear. Rapunzel hung on every word. When Merida got to the part when she chose archery as the contest, Jack interrupted.

"Now, see, that was your mistake," he said.

"What mistake?" Merida asked. "You think I should have picked tossin' cabers or something?"

"Nah. You should have done what that Greek chick did, the one who didn't want to marry. Declare early on that you would only marry a man who could best you in archery."

"How do you know anything about Atalanta?" Hiccup asked.

"Who's that?" Merida asked.

"A mythological princess from ancient Greece," Hiccup said. "She's a bit like you. Raised by a bear-"

"I wasn't raised by a bear!"

"Isn't your whole story that your mother was a bear?" Jack asked, shutting Merida up. Hiccup continued.

"Fought off a boar. Refused to marry anyone unless he could beat her in a foot race. Anyway, she's a legend now. I know about her because, as a Viking, I'm enemies with the Romans, so I've studied their culture a bit."

"I thought she was Greek?" Rapunzel questioned.

"All that stuff is a little mashed up. I guess if I were a Roman, I would know the difference, but as a Viking, it all goes into the 'stuff about possible enemies' pile. The question is, how does Jack know any of that?"

Jack smirked and shrugged, "I spend a lot of time hiding from people in the library. I know I don't seem the type, but every so often I do pick up a book. Especially if it looks interesting. When I was looking for Ice Elf stuff last year, I ran into her story."

"But how did you remember it? It seems so obscure," Rapunzel commented.

"I remember stuff," Jack defended. "I have a great memory. I don't pay attention all the time, but when I do, I remember it. Jack Frost never forgets anything!"

He had to stop his boast as the train rolled to a stop. Rapunzel tucked Pascal away and the four started out. Before they had gone ten feet Merida stopped dead in her tracks. Staring at her from a park bench were the lords' sons who had played for her hand: Young MacGuffin, Dingwall and Macintosh.

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Merida demanded. Hiccup looked over the three teenagers. Not so different from the teens on Berk.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Proof that my story is true," Merida said, "but they're muggles."

"It's jist our das wan' us ta ply for the hand o the quine, ken?" the boy who looked a bit like Fishlegs said.

"And I thought Merida couldn't speak English," Jack said. "What did he say?"

"I have no idea," the boy with black curls said, "but I can tell you why we're here. Our fathers agreed to let us win your heart, before your hand, right?"

"Aye," Merida nodded.

"But they wouldn't just leave it at that. We're all supposed to try and win your heart now."

"I don't want you!" Merida said, taking a step back.

"We aren't too thrilled with this either," the dim looking one said. "It was our fathers' idea."

"And so you're staying at the castle?" Rapunzel asked. "How romantic!"

"They can't stay at the castle. Hogwarts is for wizards and witches only! You're not staying at the castle," Merida commanded.

"No. We've booked a room at an inn in Hogsmeade. They weren't thrilled about letting muggles in, but I suppose your father pulled a few strings, as favors to our dads. Good to see the King of Scotland has some pull among these freaks."

The boy who looked like Fishlegs tried to say something else, but Hiccup was at a loss as to understanding him. No one on Berk spoke like that.

"Are your dads here?" Merida asked.

"No," the tall one answered. "Thank goodness, am I right?"

"Yeah, sure. I have to get to school." Merida walked away.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Rapunzel said, shaking each of their hands. Jack waved and Hiccup nodded as the three students followed Merida.

She was walking briskly. The others had to jog to keep up with her. Hiccup noticed that the guards from last year were gone.

"Who were those guys?" Rapunzel asked as they climbed into a carriage pulled by the black threshals.

"My suitors."

"No wonder you didn't want to marry them," Jack laughed. "I mean, I know not everyone can look as good as me, but jeesh."

"I know, right?" Merida said. "Those guys were just pathetic, and not in a cute way like Hiccup."

"Hey!" Hiccup yelled.

"No offense," Jack and Merida said at the same time.

"So … who are they?" Rapunzel asked. "Their names?"

"Um, Dingwall, MacGuffin, and Macintosh," Merida recited.

"Those are their first names?" Hiccup asked.

"No. They were so focused on trying to marry me off, no one bothered to tell me their given names."

"It's times like this I'm glad I'm not a prince," Jack said reclining. "Though if I were a prince I would make all those muggles stop fearing magic."

"Your muggles fear magic, too?" Merida asked.

"Yeah. I thought when my sister got better it would fix everything. It did help a little, but not as much as I'd hoped. And it's not just my village. When I was flying to Diagon Alley, I saw a few kids playing outside, and they screamed when I flew overhead."

Hiccup leaned back, "Wow. There's none of that on Berk. I guess it's 'cause there are no muggles. If muggles ran from me, I'd think it was because I was a Viking, not because I was a wizard. You all know what kind of spells I can cast. Even the wimpiest of muggles wouldn't be afraid of me."

Hiccup sighed. Rapunzel leaned over and patted his hand, "Don't worry. Someday you'll find something you're great at. You'll be the best."

Merida and Jack agreed, though Hiccup still had reservations. Maybe they were right. He might be good at something. But if it wasn't killing dragons he would never be accepted on Berk.

The carriage pulled into Hogwarts and the students disembarked. Together they walked into the Great Hall and took their respective seats. Everyone at the Hufflepuff table was abuzz with talk of summer vacation. That was normal. What wasn't normal were the bags under several of the students eyes.

Hiccup picked a seat next to William. The boy was talking to Robert.

"...And that was when the muggles mobbed us," Robert said before he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Wait, you're having trouble with muggles, too?" Hiccup asked.

"Not so much. My town is about half muggle, half magic. We're still fine. It's Crispin who's having the problems. Since he lost his magic, he's been hanging out with the muggles in his town. But they turned on him. Started to boycott his dad's wares. And when I went to visit him this summer they attacked us. Not everyone, just a group of teenagers. Their parents called them off pretty fast, but as one of them went inside I overheard his mom say 'Cut it out or they'll curse us, better to not speak to them at all.'"

"Where does he live?" Hiccup asked quietly as the new students filed in for the sorting.

"Ireland," William whispered as the sorting hat was brought out. Hiccup didn't say anything but his brain was moving fast. Scotland, Ireland, even southern England where Jack lived. He wondered if it stretched down to Corona, too? Of course, there wouldn't be any fear of magic in the Archipelego, since it was all wizards. But Hiccup had to wonder how far spread this was. Did it cover all of Europe? All of the world?

Hiccup didn't notice any of the students being sorted. He was still trying to figure it out when Headmaster Ombric took the stage.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I hope you all had wonderful and safe summers. Before the year begins, I have a few announcements. I'm sure you all remember Professor Black's abrupt departure last year. If any of you wish to talk about the professor, my doors are always open, as are the other professors'."

Hiccup could have laughed. He tried to bring the case against Black several times last year. But the headmaster wouldn't even look at him then. Now, thanks to Mother Nature, Ombric was able to see the truth. Of course, it would have been nice if Ombric had listened back when they needed it. Poor Jack was mistreated all year.

Hiccup didn't deny he was partially responsible for Jack's suffering as well. He had been so focused on becoming chief, he didn't notice Jack at all. But after overhearing Stoick and Spitelout talking about him, Hiccup knew he had no chance of being chief. The best he could hope for would be killing a dragon and being a regular citizen. He might even get a girlfriend. All he needed was to take down a gronckle.

Ombric continued his opening speech, "We have a new professor this year, may I present Professor Nicholas Flamel, your new Potions master."

A new teacher stood up and gave a short bow. Hiccup clapped along with the rest of the school. Hopefully this Potions professor would prove better than the last. Not all Potions professors were bad, right?

* * *

Merida looked up as she clapped with everyone else. Maybe this new professor would go easy on her. She was just about to get back into a conversation with Todd when her eyes drifted to a witch with a hooked nose in green robes. She looked just like the witch Merida had met over the summer, the one who gave her that awful spell. What was that scaffy witch doing up there?

"Who is that?" Merida said, pointing to the old woman who had given her the spell.

"Professor Hallows?" Todd asked. "I think she teaches Muggle Studies."

"How long?" Merida demanded.

"I dunno. I never took the class. Why not try someone actually taking the class? Aren't some of your other friends taking Muggle Studies?"

Merida looked across the room. She clearly remembered that Jack was taking it. She thought it was moronic for a muggleborn to take Muggle Studies, but Jack had insisted. She thought Hiccup might be taking Muggle Studies, too, that at least made a little more sense, especially with his whole tribe being purebloods. She wondered which of the boys she would have class with next. She'd have to ask them about the witch. Oh, if she could just get her hands on that woman! Make her pay for the gammy spell!

Merida spent the remainder of the feast trying to pump her fellow Gryffindors for information about the witch, but she didn't learn much. Even those who were taking the class didn't know much about her.

When the feast ended, Merida had just about given up learning anything about the witch from Gryffindor students. As she climbed the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, she made up her mind to ask Jack and Hiccup when she had the chance.

The younger students were all eager to get up to their bedrooms, but Merida didn't feel tired yet. Just as she was getting settled on the sofa in the Common Room, Professor Bunnymund came over to her.

"Look, I already had it out with me mum," Merida said. "You don't need to hover over me this year."

"Oh. Good. I was just coming to tell you that I can't be givin' you special attention, anyway," the professor said.

"Did mum write to you?" Merida asked. Queen Elinor was planning to reduce Merida's lessons, but Merida didn't think her mother had gotten around to telling him yet.

"No, though she hasn't been buggin' me about it the way she did last year. Don't tell 'er I said this, but she could be quite the nag."

Merida smiled. At least she hadn't been the only one Mum was picking on. Out loud she said, "Well, we've worked things out this summer, so I doubt she'll trouble you more. But if you dinea get a letter from her, what's making you back off?"

The professor checked the room to make sure no one was eavesdropping. He leaned in close and whispered.

"I suppos' I can tell ya, seein' as you was one 'o the students who helped ta out 'im. I can't be payin' ya extra attention 'cause I've got to be on the lookout for Pitch."

"Then ... are you ... one of the Guardians?"

"E. Aster Bunnymund, better known as the Easter Bunny, at your service." The man gave a slight bow.

"I always thought the Easter bunny was … I don't know, an actually bunny," Merida said.

"Not a bunny, a pooka. And I'm a Magianima."

"A what?"

"It's the inverse of an animagus. Animagi are wizards who can turn themselves into animals. I'm an animal that can turn myself into a wizard. But enough about this. Ya done the school a service by outin' Pitch, so I figure ya deserve a bit 'o explanation, but really, this ain't fer students ta know."

The professor was about to leave to check on his other students when Merida thought of something.

"Hey, you know a lot about transfiguration, right?" the princess asked. Bunnymund nodded. Merida continued, "Well, I was wondering, does Eve Hallows, the Muggle Studies professor, know much about it?"

"Don't tell me you've been talkin' to her? The only thing that woman can transfigure is a bear! Batty as a loon, I say. Don't know why Ombric hired her. If you have questions about transfiguration, you'll do well to come to me, not some half baked Muggle Studies professor."

Bunnymund left, giving Merida a lot to chew on. So he was one of the Guardians. Hiccup would be interested in that. He'd been the most obsessed with Guardians since they found out about them last year. And the whole Magianima thing? She didn't know how it was possible, animals didn't even have wands. And what was a pooka?

But the one thing she was sure of was that Eve Hallows was the witch who turned her mum into a bear.

* * *

Rapunzel laughed with her friends in Ravenclaw tower. Just like last year, Mother Gothel had said she could stay wherever she wanted. Rapunzel had chosen to be with her friends in the tower.

She was laughing about something her roommate, Ella, said when Professor Toothiana came over.

"Alright girls, I know you're glad to be back, but it's time for bed. You have a busy day ahead of you tomorrow. First day of school. Now let's go brush our teeth, and get a good night's sleep so you'll all be fresh and perky in the morning."

Ella and the other girls jumped up and ran off. Rapunzel paused, "Professor … you don't think there's anything to be afraid of here?"

"Of course not, sweetie," Toothiana said gently. "Well, of course, there are the normal Hogwarts dangers, like the dark forest, and the squid who lives in the lake, but nothing that should trouble you here. All the professors are dedicated to keeping you safe."

"Okay," Rapunzel started to walk off. Toothiana gently touched her shoulder.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No. Yes. I don't know, it's complicated. Mother was a bit freaked out when we found out about Professor Black last year. She says the school isn't safe anymore."

"I admit, Professor Black had us all fooled. He shouldn't have gotten that far. But don't let it trouble you. Everyone is extra alert now."

"But...Sandman left."

"Sandy might be the only person who can change Fearlings back, but he's not the school's only defense. I've gone toe to toe with Kozmotis Pitchiner before, and there's all the other guardians."

"Wait, you fought Professor Black? When?"

"Oh...a long time ago. Maybe someday I'll tell you the story. But for now, you really do need to get to bed. I have a lot of ...patrolling... to do at night, and I can't do it when my students are awake. Go brush your teeth, and I will personally guarantee that Pitch Black won't bother you."

Rapunzel nodded and did as the professor asked. She then settled into bed, reassured that no nightmares would trouble her.

* * *

Jack Frost glared across the room at Derek. They were both in the Head of House office, now occupied by Emily Jane Pichiner, who had decided to go by her old name again.

"Well?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow. Jack squirmed under her fierce gaze.

"Derek started it!" Jack said angrily. "He said my sister should have died."

"Jack threw a snowball at me!" Derek said. "And I was right, muggles like that have no business living!"

Ice started to spread out from under Jack's feet, crackling with his temper. Derek smirked and Jack jumped out of his chair to lunge at the boy. Derek pulled out his wand, but before either boy made contact, Mother Nature slammed her hands down on the desk and vines grew up around them, pinning both boys back in their seats.

"You are both behaving irresponsibly. Derek, you have no business saying such things about muggles, especially to their relatives. And Jack? You are not to use ice to get back at people. Nor are you allowed to attack them. Am I clear?"

Both boys mumbled yes, but the vines grew tighter.

"Yes, ma'am," they said louder. The vines relaxed, then disappeared completely.

"You were both responsible for this fight, and so, you shall both be punished for it. Together." Emily Jane said.

Jack started to protest, "But I don't want to be raking leaves with him."

"Well, that's fortunate, because you won't be raking. You have proven that you enjoy outdoor work. Punishment should not be something you enjoy. You and Derek will assist me in cleaning up the mess my father left behind. Going through his office, organizing papers, and other such tasks. But, you will have each other's company, and if you can learn to get along, then, hopefully, I will never see you in detention again. You will serve your detention on the third Saturday of every month, until I am convinced that you can cooperate. You may go, Derek."

The blond boy left. Jack stayed with Professor Pitchiner. She was frowning.

"You have dirt in your hair," she said bluntly. Jack reached up and brushed it out. He washed his hair before boarding the train, but apparently a summer of keeping it dirty did not do wonders for it's cleanliness.

"You don't have to rub dirt in it, you know," she said gently.

"How did you know?" Jack asked.

"Please, I can watch wherever I want. I feared my father might attempt to take revenge on you, so I checked up every now and then. I saw what you were doing. You want your hair to be brown, the way it was before, right?"

Jack nodded. Emily Jane waved her arm and a flower grew right up out of the stone floor. She plucked it.

"Take the leaves off this flower, and use them to make the potion on page 467 of this year's Potions text book. Rub the potion into your hair, and it will turn brown again. But if your hair gets wet, the potion will wash away."

She pulled out the seeds before handing the flower to Jack.

"Thank you," Jack said as he looked at the blossom. Emily Jane waved her hand and the seeds flew into the air.

"I've just planted a bush next to your house. By the time you go home for winter break, there will be a flourishing bush."

She waved her hand and the boy left. The Common room was empty; all the other students had already retired. Jack went to his dorm. The other students were all asleep, all except Derek.

"This isn't over," Derek whispered. "She can't be watching us all the time." Derek climbed into bed. Jack smirked. Derek didn't know she was Mother Nature. Jack wasn't sure if she could be watching at all times, but he did know that she could be watching over great distances. Jack didn't need to plot revenge with Mother Nature watching. Derek would do himself in.

He climbed into bed wondering if Professor Pitchiner's detention would would be as bad as her father's.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, classes are starting. Polls for the House Cup winner will now be opened. Visit my profile if you want to give house points.**


	5. Professors New and Old

**Since last week, I've gotten a few messages telling me who should win the house cup. Just to clarify, I have a link in my profile so people who don't have a ff account can participate, and so people can give more than one point. I won't tally the points until the polls close on the second to last chapter, and I might not think to check reviews for votes, especially if this story gets over 100 reviews like some of my others.**

* * *

Rapunzel slowly walked down the stairs to her first class, Herbology. She was still getting used to the feeling of the rough stone on her feet. It felt weird. She hadn't worn shoes since the last day of school, but because she didn't venture outside of her tower, aside from the visit to Diagon Alley and Berk, she really hadn't gotten used to being barefoot in public.

She reached the doors of the castle and emerged into the morning air. Again, her feet felt weird as they made contact with the bare earth, the morning dew chilling her.

She made a quick stop at the lake to check on Pascal. He normally blended in with his surroundings, but after a summer of playing nonstop hide and seek, she spotted him almost instantly.

Tiptoeing to where he was hiding, she grabbed a strand of her hair from the bottom of her braid and flicked it out, touching the chameleon.

"I win," she laughed.

"Rapunzel?" Merida said. Rapunzel turned to face her friend. Merida continued staring at the blonde hair. "Wow, for a minute I thought you were going to lasso him, like we did the dragon."

Rapunzel brushed her hair back, "I can't do that. I think it was your arrow that did it last time."

"Are you sure? 'Cause what I saw just now totally looked like you could. Just think, you wouldn't have to carry around that heavy frying pan if you could use your hair as a weapon."

Rapunzel bit her lip. "I don't know."

It would be nice to be able to defend herself. And it's not like she ever went anywhere without her hair. But making it knot? That was an advanced skill. A talent. Mother was always telling her she didn't have any talent.

"I guess we should be getting to Herbology," Merida said, shrugging her shoulders. Rapunzel nodded and left the chameleon alone as she followed her friend to the proper greenhouse. Seraphina- No, Emily Jane- was waiting, a scowl on her face.

"We're not late, are we?" Rapunzel whispered.

"No! You are not!" Emily Jane said fiercely. The girls exchanged a worried look. The professor gave a sigh, "Just go inside."

* * *

The professor waved them inside. Throughout the lecture, she constantly snapped at anyone who did … well .. anything. From yelling at a student who had his hands in his pockets, to glaring at a girl who sneezed. Merida was tempted to exchange a glance with Rapunzel, but thought better of it. She'd just gotten her mum to lay off, she didn't need a professor to start scolding her … again.

When the lecture finally ended, all the students scrambled to get out of the professor's vicinity. All but Rapunzel. She held a textbook up like a shield in front of her as she approached Professor Pitchiner. Merida had started to leave, but stayed when she saw what Rapunzel was doing. Merida stood firmly at her friend's side.

"A...are you okay?" Rapunzel asked, hiding behind her book. The professor turned on them. Rapunzel flinched, but stood her ground.

"I am fine!"

"You just seem a little ... jumpy?" Merida threw in, trying to get the attention off of Rapunzel. The professor looked out the greenhouse glass and sighed.

"I am just under much stress since my father … well, you know." The professor turned back to the kids, "And having to be the Head of Slytherin House. I am not used to dealing with people so frequently. Or living indoors, for that matter. Many changes in a short span of time. You two needn't trouble yourselves with this, however. I will manage. I apologize if I frightened you."

The professor looked out into the sky again. It was starting to rain.

"You should get to your next class. Katherine will not like that I have made it rain on the first day. I will move the storm elsewhere. Be gone, so I may work."

The professor waved her hand and a strong breeze blew the girls right out into the rain.

"What's next for you?" Merida asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures. You?"

"Same."

Together, the girls went to the edge of the woods, where Professor Katherine waited. She was grumbling, "Of all the nerve, I can't believe she made it rain."

Merida looked around; they were the first two students to arrive. Merida dared to ask, "How did you know Professor Pitchiner did this?"

Katherine seemed surprised to see them, but quickly recomposed herself, "Oh, she's behind almost all weather. You know there were no storms on this planet before she got here. Of course, since then, some of the creatures that live here, such as the ice elves, have learned how to control weather, but she's still behind most of it."

"Weather always seemed so random to me," Rapunzel said.

"Oh, it is random. But that's because she's random. One day, she'll decide to make a wind storm or something, and she'll just let it run loose. She hardly ever bothers to control her creations."

"You don't like her?"

"She's just so … unpredictable. One minute, she's saving Ombric. The next minute, she's helping kidnap me."

"Whoa, you were kidnapped?"

"Oh, it was a long time ago. But that's a story for another day. The other students are coming. I have to start the lesson."

The rest of the class passed without discussion.

* * *

Hiccup doodled in Ancient Runes. He didn't need to pay attention. They were just reviewing the Norse alphabet. He already knew it by heart. They were supposed to start actually learning the magical properties of the Runes this year but, so far, Hiccup was bored.

Though he kept starting new sketches, his doodles seemed to constantly return to two things. The first was his machine. It still wasn't right. He'd gotten to the point where it flipped up, but he couldn't figure out how to make it hold onto, and then let go of, the ammo at the right time.

The other image his hand constantly drew was a face. It wasn't a very good face, but even so, Hiccup could tell it was Astrid. She was on his mind more than ever. He didn't know why. Of all the Vikings, even of all the girls, why should Astrid keep coming back to him?

It wasn't her hair; Rapunzel could outmatch her there. It wasn't her fighting spirit; Merida could outdo that. It wasn't that she was Viking, or there would be an issue with Ruffnut. (Though Hiccup never could tell the twins apart, so he was likely to steer clear of that relationship or risk ending up on a date with the wrong twin.) Maybe it was because Astrid was smart, and fierce, and beautiful-. Hiccup sighed. Too bad she wouldn't even glance his way. Not unless he killed a dragon. No girl would even consider going out with him until he killed a dragon.

The class concluded and Hiccup left for lunch. He ate quickly, eager to get to his next lesson, Potions. How would the new professor compare to the old one?

Hiccup decided to get ahead of the rest of his class. Just as he started to descend the stairs to the dungeon, he tripped over his own feet and fell.

Hiccup rubbed his head as he got up, now at the bottom of the stairs. He glared at his feet. It was bad enough he was small and scrawny, but did he have to be clumsy too? Sometimes he felt like he had two left feet.

Nearby, Hiccup heard a girl chuckling. He turned to see Rapunzel.

"You … didn't happen to see that … did you?" he asked, sure that he knew the answer.

"It's okay. I won't tell." She knelt by him, "Do you need me to heal anything?"

"Nope. I'm a Viking. I'm tough." Hiccup tried to make his bicep pop up, the way all the other boys, and some of the girls, did on Berk. Unfortunately his arm remained as skinny as ever, only eliciting another laugh from Rapunzel. Eager to change the subject, Hiccup said, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh … Mother and I …. we fought."

"Anything I can help with?"

"No, no. She just …. It's Merida. After Care of Magical Creatures, Merida had to go off for more princess lessons, only she invited me to come along. Mother doesn't think I'm ready, though. She wouldn't let me."

"Oh." Hiccup thought for a moment, "You know, Gothel might not think you're ready, but maybe your real mom will. Why don't you write to her? Gothel wouldn't be able to go directly against the orders of the queen."

"You think that will work?"

"The worst that could happen is that your real mom says Gothel is right. If you never ask, you'll never know."

Rapunzel helped Hiccup stand up and they walked down to the classroom. Several cauldrons were set up around the room, each emitting a different smell and color of smoke. A man stood over them, lining up a variety of ingredients.

He didn't seem to notice them come in. For several minutes, the two students stood and watched. Then Hiccup stepped forward, and knocked one of the cauldrons right off the table. The potion sizzled as it created a crater right in the center of the floor.

The professor turned sharply. Hiccup backed up, his shoulders hunching so he looked even smaller than he actually was.

" …. I ...I'm sorry," he stuttered. Then the professor gave him a great big grin.

"Don't be ridiculous, accidents happen," the professor said with a slight French accent. He waved his wand and the hole repaired itself. "Still, probably best that that didn't splash on a student. Speaking of students..."

Hiccup turned around to see the rest of his classmates filing in. The professor motioned for everyone to take their seats so he could begin.

"Bonjour," he addressed the class, "my name is Nicholas Flamel. I shall be your new Potions master. I understand your previous professor left rather abruptly. As such, I don't quite trust his judgment of your abilities. Around the room you may have noticed a variety of potions. Each of them is something you should know. And each of them is a few steps short of completion. Your task is to finish the potions. So, go pick one, and have fun."

Hiccup and Rapunzel went to the nearest cauldron, which Hiccup recognized from their very first class: the cure for boils.

"Just like our first day. You, me, and this green goo," Rapunzel said with a smile. Hiccup nodded and the two set to work.

* * *

Jack lounged in the empty classroom. Merida sat next to him, reading some book her mother wanted her to. Jack was twirling his staff. Whenever he dropped it, it created frost patterns where it hit.

He gave his staff a particularly strong twirl and a breeze started up, blowing Merida's book right out of her hands into the fireplace. Fortunately, there was no fire as it was a warm day with plenty of sunlight.

"Watch where you aim that thing," Merida scolded as she got up to get her book.

"Sorry, it was an accident. I'm still getting used to having my powers be _in_ my staff."

"You've had all summer to practice."

"Sorry, Princess, but while you were off chasing a bear around Scotland, I was busy taking care of my sister and working as a shepherd. My mom's still buried in work she owes the doctor and pastor for taking care of Emma last year. I've been working double time to help pay it off."

"You know if you need a loan-" Merida started.

"What, take money from you? No, thanks. I can just about take you as a princess. I couldn't stand being indebted to you. Besides. I'm the school's groundskeeper now. I can send what I earn home to my mom. It's going to be enough that I don't have to work next summer at all."

"So is that your big plan, stay at Hogwarts forever as the groundskeeper?"

"We don't all have our destinies planned out for us, like yours, Princess."

"Hey, I've changed my fate."

"Still don't believe you."

"We'll see, Jackson."

"Hey! Nobody uses my full name. Except my mom, and only when I'm in trouble."

"And no one calls me "Princess." Well, unless it's a royal meeting or something. But even then I wish they wouldn't."

Merida sighed and picked up her book again. Jack stared at her. Maybe she had changed. Last year she wouldn't stop grumbling about all the extra lessons, but so far this year she seemed relaxed. Maybe that would change when the year really got going, but Jack wasn't sure.

Somewhere in the castle, a clock chimed. Jack stood up and headed for the door.

"You coming?"

"No. Gryffindor has this hour free. I'll see you after class."

Jack gave one last look back before he started off to History. He met up with Rapunzel on the way there.

She smiled and they both entered the classroom. Some of the students were staring at the odd pair. They must have been a sight to behold, Jack was sure. Both 14 year olds entering the classroom barefoot. Jack, with his white hair, carrying his staff against his shoulder and Rapunzel with that blonde braid that trailed at least three feet behind her.

Jack was glad Rapunzel had ditched her shoes and was now barefoot like him. He didn't mind being the center of attention, but with the hostile looks some of the Slytherins gave him, it was nice to know he had an ally.

They took their seats and waited for Professor Toothiana. She was late. That hardly ever happened. Jack was just starting to wonder if they should leave or not when the door flew open and, in a rush of feathers, the professor marched in.

"Sorry, sorry!" she exclaimed, setting her papers down on a table. She smoothed the feathers of her wimple before she turned back to the class, "I just had a minor... coordination issue I had to clear up. Nothing to be worried about. Shall we begin?"

From then on, the lesson proceeded as normal. Rapunzel adamantly writing everything down, Jack goofing off, slyly touching his staff to the ground, creating patches of ice, while looking like he was just adjusting his staff so he could write better.

When Toothiana finished her lecture, all the students but Jack stood up. He took Rapunzel's hand and pulled her back down, giving her a wink. All the other students started to walk, and promptly slipped and fell. Jack burst out laughing.

"Oh, dear." Toothiana helped the students back to their feet and ushered them out the door. Jack tried to slip out with them, but Toothiana grabbed his shoulder, "A word, Jack?"

"Go on, Rapunzel, I'll catch up with you," Jack said, the laughter still on his lips. Rapunzel nodded and left. Once alone, Toothiana pulled Jack over to her desk.

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know. I thought it would be fun. No one was hurt," Jack defended himself.

"Jack, I thought you were trying to hide your powers. You wanted them locked in the staff," Toothiana said.

"All my classmates already know I can do the ice thing."

"Jack … be careful with this," Toothiana said sadly. "I know what it's like to be different and to have those different powers emerge suddenly. It can be tempting to use your powers to do what you want. But be warned that not everyone will accept you. I'm not going to dissuade you from using your powers. I'm not even trying to discourage you. I just want to make sure you know what you're getting yourself into. People do not like those who are different."

"Am I in trouble or not?" Jack asked, not sure what to make of her lecture. Toothiana was staring off into the distance.

"No … not this time," she shook her head, as though coming out of a daze, "but think about what I said. And please, Jack, try not to make trouble. You have such lovely teeth."

* * *

Hiccup kept glancing at the door of the empty classroom. He and Merida had been hanging out all afternoon. She was doing some book thing she talked about with her mum, he was fiddling with a couple of pieces of wood, attempting to make a miniature version of his machine, the Mangler. He hadn't gotten very far.

Finally, the door creaked open and Rapunzel stepped in.

"Is Jack with you?" Merida asked. Rapunzel shook her head.

"He's in trouble."

"Already?" Hiccup groaned, "You don't think he's going to spend all year in detention again, do you?"

"Professor Toothiana is nice. She'll go easy on him."

As if to prove her point, Jack Frost came sliding down the hallway, leaving a river of frost behind him. As he came into the room, he did a flip and landed so his staff was stuck straight up, with Jack balanced precariously on top of it. However, he could only hold the pose for a moment before he fell flat on his face.

Merida laughed out loud. Even Rapunzel chuckled. Hiccup got up to offer his hand.

"Detention?" Merida asked.

"Nah. It was weird. I totally thought I was in for it, but then she got all distracted and went off on a tangent about … well … I'm not exactly sure what. Something about being different from everyone else and how it was dangerous."

"She said something like that to me too," Rapunzel said. "Something about having fought Pitch before."

"Do you think she's one of the Guardians?" Hiccup asked. He'd tried to research them last year but the Guardians were so secretive he hadn't gotten very far.

"Bunnymund is," Merida said. "He told me he's going to be looking for Pitch all year."

"Hm, so, we know Katherine is a Guardian. Bunnymund is a Guardian. Maybe Toothiana. Who else?" Hiccup asked, tapping his charcoal pen against his lip.

"What does it matter?" Jack said, plopping onto a chair. "Pitch is their problem now. Not ours. We did our part. We found his horse army. We stopped him from turning students into Fearlings. We even got Mother Nature to speak out against him. We're just kids. We should be having fun, not trying to save the world."

"I'm just curious. After all, Headmaster Ombric did ask us to tell him if we knew anything of Pitch."

"Yeah, but we don't. What we know, we have already told. Let the Guardians, whoever they are, deal with him now."

Hiccup didn't argue. Jack was right. The Guardians could handle this. They didn't need four teenagers running around underfoot. Still, something in the back of his brain urged him not to let this go just yet. He had to remain vigilant for signs of trouble. But the matter didn't need his attention this minute, so Hiccup turned back to his machine.

* * *

Flynn Rider picked at the rope binding his hands. If he could just get it a little loose, maybe he could wriggle his way out and escape the cabin before the Stabbington brothers returned.

Two days ago, they had tied him securely and left to go get a wand. Flynn initially planned to just use the wand to attack them when they returned. But they hadn't come back yet, and so Flynn began to work on the knots, which had loosened a little after his long imprisonment.

This last knot was particularly tricky, being in the hardest place for his fingers to reach. If Flynn couldn't get it, and the brothers never came back, he would starve to death in this secluded, abandoned cabin.

Just as Flynn was starting to wish the brothers would hurry up and get back (boy, was he starving), the knot slipped and he pulled his hands free. Flynn hopped up, taking a minute to stretch out his cramped limbs before he set off towards the door. He had only just made it past the threshold when he heard the brothers returning.

Flynn tried to run, but the brother with the eye patch charged, knocking Flynn to the ground.

"Hey … guys," Flynn said, trying to adjust himself so the redhead wasn't crushing him. "I was starting to worry about you. Thought you might need my help."

The brothers exchanged a glance. It was as though they were having a mental battle, trying to decide whether to believe him or not. Finally, the brother with the sideburns said, "Well, we're fine, so let's all go back inside."

Flynn was picked up off the ground and led back into the cabin. The brother with the eye patch set about retying him.

"So … did you get my wand?" Flynn tested.

"Nope. Couldn't find a single wizard. At least not one who admitted to being a wizard," the first brother said. "And we aren't the only ones looking. We encountered two different search parties looking for magical beings."

"Wait, really?" Flynn said. He was so curious he didn't attempt to resist as the brother rebound him.

"Yeah. But they hadn't found any. At least, no wizards or witches. They had a couple of elves in a cage."

"What kind of elf?" Flynn asked, thinking of the Hogwarts house elves.

"How should I know? I ain't never seen no elf before. But they had pointed ears and everythin'."

"So, I guess since you didn't get a wand, I'm useless to you. You can just let me go."

"Oh, we'll get a wand. We may have to travel a ways to get it, but we will get you that wand, and then you will help us steal."


	6. Broken Tooth

Merida and Rapunzel sat together one Saturday. Merida, by special permission of her mother, was able to get a Floo powder connection to her castle on special Saturdays. Both Merida and Rapunzel would travel back to Castle Dunbroch for lessons on the third Saturday of every month, excluding Hogsmeade weekends.

"This is nice," Rapunzel commented as she, Merida and Queen Elinor sat around a new tapestry, "but why weren't you doing this last year?"

"I didn't realize that Floo powder could be used inside the school," Elinor said. "Your mother gave me the idea, actually. She wrote to inform me that her guards would be leaving Scottish soil, and said connections to the school's Floo network could be made again. I contacted your headmaster, and he was able to open up a limited connection to here. It's only available on the days we have scheduled, so you needn't worry about the school being less secure."

Queen Elinor continued with the lesson, giving Rapunzel a chance to practice speaking in front of a court. Merida smiled. It was good to see Queen Elinor focusing on someone else for a change. Rapunzel was trying to read the poem Queen Elinor had made Merida practice.

"Robin, jolly robin," Rapunzel nearly whispered.

"You'll have to speak up, dear," Elinor lightly scolded. "You mustn't mumble, or it's all for naught."

"Oh. Sorry," Rapunzel said casting her eyes down. Was Merida imagining it, or did Rapunzel start looking pale? Nevertheless, the girl continued reading, following the queen's advice. Merida quickly forgot whatever her friend was feeling as it became her turn.

Merida read the poem without complaint, and afterwards the queen actually praised her.

"My dear, you're getting better every day. Why, perhaps I should let you host the lords next time, eh?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for that," Merida said, blushing at the compliment. The clock chimed, signaling the end of their lessons.

"Thank you so much for having me," Rapunzel said graciously.

"Well, it was Merida's idea. And a mighty fine one at that. I had no idea your parents were neglecting your education."

"I'm sure they're just very busy," Rapunzel said, defending them.

"Nonsense. Parents should always make time for their children. I suppose I learned that lesson the hard way." The queen looked at her tapestry, the one of the queen bear that Merida had helped with. Then the queen continued, "Anyway, I am happy to help you in any way I can. And I'm glad you've been such a good friend to my daughter. Now you can practice these lessons together."

The girls bid farewell and stepped into the fireplace, arriving back in Headmaster Ombric's office, Hogwarts only connection to the Floo network.

"Have a nice trip?" the headmaster asked without looking up from his book.

"Oh, aye," Merida said. "Mum's more pleasant than ever. And it's nice to share the spotlight with Rapunzel. Maybe if she'd spent more time with us last year I wouldn't have accidently cursed me mum."

"Okay, enjoy your afternoon, children," Ombric waved them off. The girls left feeling happy.

* * *

Jack Frost walked down the path waving his staff to create a breeze. Technically he was supposed to be raking the leaves, but simply blowing them around with his staff was way more fun. Besides, he would need two hands for the rake, and he didn't want to leave his staff out of his sight.

Derek had been staring at Jack's staff since their first day this year. Not surprising. Jack was the only student who brought a staff to class. It would have attracted attention anyway. But with their rivalry, Jack was afraid Derek might have a more sinister reason for his interest, so Jack kept it close at all times.

With each swing of his staff, more and more leaves blew off the path. Once or twice, Jack's breezes were so strong that he actually lifted himself off the ground. It was good to know his broom could still fly, even with no twigs on the end.

Satisfied that all the leaves were cleared, Jack returned to the castle. He went up to the classroom, expecting to find only Hiccup. To his surprise, the girls were there, too.

"I thought you had lessons?" Jack said as he leaned his staff against the window.

"Aye, but mum let us out. No more all day lessons for me," Merida said.

"Oh, it was great. I learned a new poem and everything," Rapunzel said.

"So, I take it your real mom gave you permission."

Rapunzel coughed, "Well … not exactly. I wrote her just like you said, but she hasn't written back. Yet. I'm sure she will."

"And Gothel?" Hiccup prompted.

"She doesn't know. I told her I was studying with Merida in the headmaster's office."

"This has **"** bad idea **"** written all over it," Hiccup said.

"Nah, it's fine. Rapunzel's not in any danger," Merida said.

"I thought you were suspicious of Gothel?" Jack asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, but no matter what kind of person Gothel is, sneaking around behind her back … it just seems so dangerous. I mean, lying and sneaking? I expect that from Merida and Jack. But Rapunzel? Come on, it's just not you."

Rapunzel's brow creased. Merida rolled her eyes and put her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Come on, Hiccup. It'll be fine. Her mum will write soon, tell her she can study with me, and then she can tell Gothel where she's going. Besides, she _was_ studying with me in the headmaster's office... for the first five seconds at least."

Rapunzel still looked troubled, stroking her hair. Jack decided to intervene. He looked at Hiccup.

"Come on, relax. Sneaking around and taking potions from strange witches ended up helping Merida's relationship with her mum. Maybe what Rapunzel's doing will help, too? Besides, you've done some sneaky type things too. Remember when we faked that my leg was broken to find the Fearlings? And I'll bet you have more sneaky adventures up ahead. I saw it in your future when you let me try to read your tea leaves. Something involving lots of sneaking and dragons."

"If my future has anything to do with dragons, I won't be hiding it. I'll be bragging about it. But nothing will happen. Prophesies are notoriously hard to interpret, even if the seer has a clear vision."

Despite his protests, Hiccup let the subject drop. Merida suggested Rapunzel practice speaking her poem, so Rapunzel entertained them by reciting. After giving the Jolly Robin poem, Rapunzel switched to a poem of her own invention titled, "When Will My Life Begin?"

Soon after, the kids broke up and Jack reluctantly headed down to the Slytherin Dungeon. Mother Nature was waiting for him. Derek was standing nearby, his arms crossed defiantly.

"Tonight you will serve your first detention," she announced. Jack and Derek followed her into the Head of House's office. It looked untouched from last year.

"When my father took his leave of the school, he left everything behind. I haven't the time to go through it so your punishment shall be to do it for me. You are to clean this office from top to bottom. Get all of my father's things out of here."

With that she left the boys in the room. Jack went directly to the door and turned the handle. The door opened. He gave a sigh of relief. She hadn't locked him in.

Jack turned back to Derek. The boy sulked against the wall. Jack sighed and went to the desk. He might as well start with the papers he'd already gone through during his search in second year. Jack set his staff on the floor and pulled open a draw. He gave a quick glance over the papers in the drawer, deemed them not important and set them aside.

"How long do we have to be here?" Derek complained.

"We've only been at this for a minute, and you've done nothing," Jack retorted, "I'm not going to cover for you when she comes back."

"What makes you so sure she'll take your side? Maybe she'll think I did all the work. After all, half-breeds are notoriously lazy."

Jack scowled. He had to keep reminding himself that Derek was just saying it to get to him. Jack didn't know of any other half-breeds anyway. Were they lazy? Did it matter what kind of creature he was half of?

Jack sighed and continued his work, separating pictures from papers and trinkets and other stuff. Despite his protests, Derek stop lounging on the wall and went to a bookcase. He started picking off the books and randomly tossing them aside.

Jack just shook his head and kept working. Mother Nature might well be watching them right now. Hopefully she was.

* * *

"You shouldn't be here," Gothel said to her shadow. The shadow gave a malevolent grin.

"I am only checking in. The Guardians are convinced I have left the school. They will not think to search for me here," the shadow said.

"It still seems awfully risky. Especially with my Rapunzel around. Have you forgotten just how perceptive those kids are? They've foiled our plans too often for my liking."

"Have no doubts, I have not forgotten them. I would love to rid this world of them. But a direct attack is far too risky. They would go running to the Guardians at the first scent of danger."

"So you're just going to do nothing? Leave me here to deal with them and their temptation of Rapunzel? You know she wanted to go study with Merida? The little brat even tried to circumvent me by writing to her mother. Luckily, I intercepted that letter before it left Hogwarts. I've tried everything to get her to stay close to me, but she just refuses."

"Don't worry. I might not be able to do much around here, but there are others who can. I almost started a war over the summer. Do you know how much power I can get from a war? Everyone frightened and miserable?"

"What good does that do me?"

"So far, we have tried to convince your Rapunzel that it's a scary world out there. But that doesn't seem to be working because her friends keep enticing her out. But what if, instead of simply telling the child it is scary out here, we actually made it scary? The girl cannot defy her actual parents. If a war breaks out, might they order her back to her tower?"

"Just how close are you to starting this war?"

"Not as close as I'd like, thanks to that Scottish princess. She was able to talk them out of it. I believe I can start the fighting again, maybe direct it as someone or something else, but I'd like to keep her and the others occupied while I do it. Who knows how much she can undo?"

"Are you asking for my help to keep them occupied?"

"Yes, though you are not my only assistant this year. Since I can't be at the school, I've engaged a few other helpers. Do what you can to distract the Guardians and the four children. Hopefully, the three of you combined will give me enough time to start the war." With that the shadow morphed back into Gothel's actual shadow. She wondered who his other helpers were. Oh well, it didn't really matter.

Gothel heard Rapunzel coming. She looked into the mirror. Her skin was starting to sag again. Why did that blasted queen have to go and find her special plant? She wouldn't have to bother with all this if the magic sun drop had just stayed as a flower. She should have just dug the thing up, put it in a flower pot and kept it in her home. But what was done was done. The flower had become one with the girl, and there was no going back. She would just have to tighten her grip on Rapunzel to ensure the flower never left her possession again.

* * *

Hiccup sprung the trigger on his mini mangler and the net flew right out the open window of the seventh floor classroom. He leaned out and looked down. It had hit a seventh year on the head. Hiccup ducked back inside quickly. Hopefully no one had seen him. He turned back to his machine.

Maybe he needed to tighten the spring? Hiccup made his adjustment before he glanced back outside. The student who'd been hit and all the spectators had left, leaving his net on the ground. Hiccup picked up his wand with his left hand and said, " _Accio net_."

Very slowly, the net levitated itself into the air, gently rising up to the window. Hiccup held onto his wand for dear life, as if that could make the item rise faster. But no, the lightweight net still took its time climbing up to the window. It might have been faster if he'd walked down to get it.

Hiccup sighed. Why did this always happen to him? Why was he so weak? Maybe it would have been better to be a squib. At least then he would have an excuse for his pathetic spells.

Hiccup collapsed on a chair, clutching his net. He didn't want to be a squib. Any magic was better than no magic. But why couldn't he just be like everybody else. Everybody else was strong. What would he give if, just for once, he had the opportunity to be normal? To be just like everyone on Berk.

Hiccup stood up. His magic might not improve, and he doubted his strength would. He had one shot. He had to fix the Mangler, then use it to take down a dragon. Once he killed a dragon, once he ripped out its heart and showed it to his father, only then could he be like everyone else. No, he'd be better than everyone else. Not only would he take down a dragon, but he'd get the rarest and most powerful dragon of all. The dragon nobody had ever seen. Hiccup would take down a Night Fury.

* * *

Several days later, Rapunzel skipped to History class, whistling the tune she made up to go with her poem. She spotted Jack coming down the hall. He held his staff over his shoulder as he slowly walked toward her.

"Something wrong?" she asked as they got close. He shrugged.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's just … Derek knows I'm half ice elf. He's been bugging me about it. Nothing I can't handle, but it's annoying none the less," Jack heaved a sigh.

"Are you having problems?" Jack and Rapunzel turned suddenly to see Professor Toothiana standing behind them.

"No," Jack said quickly, entering the classroom. Rapunzel shrugged and followed the boy into the classroom. Jack smiled, letting her know he really wasn't bothered. Then, suddenly, his smile faded and he jumped up.

"Ow!" he screeched.

Rapunzel hardly had time to react before she put her foot down, and jumped up. It felt like something bit her. She looked down at her feet. On the stone floor was something white, and sharp. She looked around. More were scattered around the room. The students wearing shoes hadn't noticed, but Jack and Rapunzel sure did.

"What the -" Toothiana stood speechless at the door. She fell to her knees and scooped up a small white item. Slowly she held it to her heart and let out a small sob. Raising a tear-streaked face she demanded fiercely, "WHO DID THIS?!"

Everyone was staring at her. Rapunzel looked to Jack. Practical jokes were his thing. But Rapunzel didn't think this was his work. For one, this wasn't a fun joke. Add in the fact that he'd been the first one to step on them, he hadn't given Rapunzel advanced notice knowing she would be barefoot, and that he seemed as stunned as everyone else. Someone else must have pulled this.

Toothiana suddenly focused on her desk in the front. Stuck to the desk with an arrow was a piece of paper. As if in a trance, she walked towards it and picked it up. After a moment she dropped the paper and collapsed to her knees. Weakly she said, "Go. Class is cancelled for the day."

Most of the students jumped up out of their seats. Energetic as Toothiana usually was, few students wanted to spend their afternoon being lectured in the history of magic. Jack started to leave with them, but Rapunzel grabbed his arm. Once all the other students had left, Jack and Rapunzel went up to Toothiana, careful not to step on any of the pointy white objects.

"Miss Toothiana?" Rapunzel said, unsure of how to comfort a crying teacher. Slowly the professor rubbed her eyes and looked at the two teenagers.

"Are you okay? What are these things?" Jack asked kneeling down. He picked up one of the white objects and held it up for Rapunzel to see.

"Teeth," Toothiana said as Rapunzel examined the object. "The Monkey King has sent me hundreds of broken teeth."


	7. Queen of the Tooth Fairies

Jack stared at the tooth he held in his hand. It really was a broken tooth. The edge was all jagged and sharp, as though someone has smashed it with a hammer. He went to set it back on the floor, but Toothiana took it from him. She was crying so much the feathers of her wimple were starting to get wet.

"These aren't students' teeth are they?" Rapunzel asked quietly.

"No," Toothiana sniffled. "This one is Becky Dwaber's first incisor. And that's Kurt Feres' baby molar."

Toothiana started naming all the people associated with the teeth and which tooth it was. Jack and Rapunzel awkwardly listened to her rambling. Finally, Jack got up the courage to interrupt.

"How can you tell whose teeth they are?" he asked.

"I suppose I can tell you. After all, Mother Nature and Mother Goose trust you. I'm the Tooth Fairy. Friends call me Tooth."

She got up and started collecting all the teeth. Gathering them up and gently laying them on her desk. Jack thought about helping when suddenly he noticed the back of her dress flying open. Shimmering pink wings sprouted out from her back, lifting her into the air. Jack took a closer look as she flew by. He had always assumed the blue and green feathers on Tooth were just part of some elaborate exotic dress, but now he could see it was actual plumage. She wasn't wearing a feathered wimple at all. Those feathers were really coming out of her face.

Rapunzel elbowed him and Jack started to help the Tooth Fairy clean up. He and Rapunzel took care not to damage the teeth further as they picked them up. Jack couldn't help stealing glances at Tooth. She was flying over the room, gathering up the teeth.

"All this time, and I never knew you weren't human," Jack blurted out.

"I'm as human as you are," she said as she finished gathering the teeth. "That's why I want to help if anyone bothers you about being a half human."

"So you went through the same thing in school?" Jack asked, wondering if the bullying was different for a girl.

"Not quite. I never went to school. Help me carry these teeth to my office, and I'll tell you the story."

Jack made two little bowls of ice to carry the teeth in. He gave one to Rapunzel and kept one for himself. Tooth simply gathered hers up in her arms. As they walked she told the story.

"My mother was one of the Sisters of Flight. After my father saved her life, she gave up her wings and feathers to become a human with him. When I was born, everyone thought I was all human ... until the day my powers came. I was twelve, my last tooth had just fallen out, and all of a sudden I grew wings."

Jack almost dropped his bowl of teeth. He'd thought his hair turning white was a problem. He couldn't imagine having to grow whole new body parts. And hiding wings was probably a lot harder than hiding hair color.

"Did it hurt?" Rapunzel asked.

"No. At least, no more than growing in your grown up teeth. What hurt most was the way I was treated afterwards. The children were fine. They were my friends. They thought my wings and feathers were cool. It was the adults in the village who had a problem with me. They wanted to trap me. Some out of fear, but others out of greed. They thought they could use my powers to get rich."

"Like my hair," Rapunzel whispered, glancing nervously at her golden locks.

"And I thought having a few curses thrown on me was bad," Jack said.

"It gets worse," Toothiana said. "My parents strove to protect me, but they were captured and killed, leaving me only my baby teeth as a way to remember them."

"So that's why you collect the teeth?" Jack asked. "They remind you of your parents?"

"Oh, no! It was the children's memories I wanted to save. I stopped aging very shortly after my parents died. But the children who were my friends did not. They grew up and they became just as greedy and selfish as their parents. I knew I needed a way to help them remember. So I started collecting their teeth. You see, all of your most important memories are stored inside your baby teeth. I wanted to help the children remember what it was like to be innocent, even after they grew up. With the teeth, I can send the memories back when they need them the most."

They reached Tooth's office. She opened the door and Jack almost dropped his ice bowl in shock. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. A regular office? A birds nest? Certainly not a hoard of little hummingbirds.

Some of the little hummingbirds swarmed at him, and Jack could see they weren't actually birds, but rather tiny feathered fairies, just like Tooth.

"So what do the broken teeth mean?" Rapunzel asked as she petted one of the fairies.

"It depends on the damage. A cavity is a bad memory, but a tooth completely smashed would mean the memories are gone forever. That's why I need to examine all these teeth. I need to figure out how bad the damage is."

"Who would do this?" Jack asked as the little fairies came and gathered the teeth from his bowl.

"The Monkey King," Tooth said. "My arch enemy. He used to be a Rajah and my dad's friend. Until he tried to kill my mother and the Sisters of Flight turned him into a monkey. He's the beast who killed my parents, and captured me."

"I thought you escaped?" Rapunzel asked.

"The first time. But a trap was set for me. When I came to take a child's tooth and give him two uncut diamond-"

"Diamonds?! All I ever got for my teeth was a farthing," Jack said.

"Yes, I changed my method after that. Anyway, I was captured and caged. Just before he killed me, I unlocked a new power, the ability to split myself into dozens of minifairies."

She gestured to the fairies swarming the room, "At first, they were literal extensions of myself. But the longer they remained, the more separate they became, until finally we lost the ability to rejoin. It doesn't bother me too much. It's nice to have companions of your own kind."

"If they're nice," Jack said, thinking of his experience with ice elves.

"There are not many half-breeds like us, Jack," Toothiana said gently as she directed her fairies to gather the teeth from Jack and Rapunzel's bowls. "Not even among the Guardians."

"So you are a Guardian!" Rapunzel stated.

"Yes. I protect the memories of children."

"So … these broken teeth … that's an attack on you," Rapunzel said, looking at one of the teeth.

"Indeed."

Just then, the door burst open and the Bunnymund hopped in.

"You alright?" he asked Tooth. "Your fairies sent a distress call. Ombric and Manny are on their way."

"The teeth, Bunny, just look at my teeth," Toothiana shot up, flying around the room in a full panic. Some of the fluttering fairies held up the teeth for Bunnymund to look at.

"What happened?" Bunnymund demanded, examining a tooth. Tooth replied by handing him the note that was on her desk.

A deep flush came to Bunnymund's cheeks. He turned fiercely, "Alright, I'll get the Guardians, we'll catch this Monkey!"

"No!" Tooth interrupted. "I mean yes. Eventually. But I need to make sure the teeth at Tooth Palace are well protected first. And I have to figure out whose teeth these are and where they came from."

"Say no more. Sandy and I will go secure Tooth Palace. You dinn' have any alerts from your fairies 'bout this?"

"Not one alarm. And my swarms are everywhere. They should have noticed this many teeth disappearing!"

Tooth was starting to zoom around in panicked circles. Bunnymund gently pulled her down. She started crying again. Bunnymund went to hug her when he noticed Jack and Rapunzel.

"Oi! What are you kids doin' here?"

"It's alright," Tooth said, wiping away her tears, "They stayed to help. I had to dismiss class. Why don't you kids run along. Enjoy this free period before your next class. Get caught up on homework. You still have a scroll due to me in three weeks."

Jack and Rapunzel left awkwardly as Tooth burst into another bout of tears as she read the memory in the tooth she was holding.

The two kids headed up to the empty classroom, knowing Merida and Hiccup had this hour free. Sure enough, the other two teens were there, Merida trying to help Hiccup tighten the spring of his machine so it could fire one of her arrows.

"You're here early," Hiccup said as one of the arrows whizzed out the door, barely missing Rapunzel's hair. Jack quickly related the story of what had happened.

"Wow," Merida said. "Toothiana is the Tooth Fairy?"

"That's what sticks out to you? Not the danger we could be in?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"What's the big deal?" Merida argued. "So a few teeth were smashed. No one was hurt."

"It was still rather gruesome," Rapunzel said. "Mother always warned me about men with pointy teeth."

"It was the memory," Jack said. "The memories were gone or something."

"So what? I forget stuff all the time. It's not that big a deal. Besides. people have, like, thirty-six teeth or something." Merida said.

"Thirty-two," Hiccup corrected.

"Right, so even if they lost a memory or two, it's not like total amnesia. What's so bad?"

"What if it was an important memory?" Hiccup suggested.

"Yeah, like the day you supposedly learned not to be selfish," Jack said with a laugh.

"Or worse," Rapunzel said seriously. "What if your mom lost her memory of being a bear? She might make you get married again."

"That really would be worth crying about," Merida said, "but it's not going to happen. For all we know, those teeth belonged to people who aren't even alive anymore. What use do ghosts have of memories? Now come on, we've spent the last three years obsessing over what Pitch Black was doing. Let's not start with the Monkey King. Leave some bad guys for the Guardians, okay? Now let's get back to homework."

"What? You want to do homework?" Jack Frost said, dropping his staff. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the princess?"

"Now you think I've changed," Merida said with a smile. "As it happens, this weekend is our first trip to Hogsmeade. I don't want any homework bogging me down. Let's knock this stuff out so we can have some fun."

"That's what I needed to hear," Jack said, plopping down.

* * *

Pitch smiled from the shadows as he walked about the muggle town.

"No! No! Stop!" a young boy screamed.

"No one will help you, freak," a bigger boy said, giving him a shove.

"Get out of our town!" screamed an adult woman. Pitch smiled at his work. Only the day before, the wizard boy had been welcomed in the town. But now?

The bigger boy grabbed a stick off the ground and poked the small boy. The kid looked at all the faces of the mob. Pitch had worked long and hard to ensure there was not a friend to be found among them.

With a sob, the younger boy turned and ran into the woods. The bigger boy waved his stick and the crowd cheered.

"We've rid the town of the pest!"

More cheers. A little girl looked out from behind her mother's skirt, "What if he comes back?"

"He wouldn't dare!" The big boy took his stick and walked over to a fire pit. He dipped his stick in the flames until it caught. Holding up his torch he announced, "Any wizard that dares cross into our territory will feel our wrath!"

The mob cheered. More men ran to get pitchforks and torches. Pitch's work in this town was done.

He floated off, on to other towns. The first he'd corrupted was the small town of Burgess last year. It worked so beautifully, he couldn't help but spread the fear. You couldn't travel 20 miles without running into another corrupted town. Soon there would be no place left for Wizards.

But that was only half the work. The other half was far more difficult.

Pitch shadow traveled to the Dukedom of Weselton. Nearby, one of his Nightmares waited. Pitch sent a nightmare to the duke. The elderly man woke with a start. Pitch manipulated the shadows, guiding the man out into the night.

"Hello? Who's there?" he called. Pitch snapped his fingers, and his Nightmare galloped through the trees. The Duke jumped back into his manor, "Guards?"

"What is it, your lordliness?" a guard asked, coming into the hall.

"I saw something in the woods."

"Probably just a wild animal. It won't bother the house."

"No! It was some kind of creature. It attacked me! I want it hunted down."

"Alright, what kind of creature?"

The duke looked indignant, "I don't know. Get out there and follow it!"

The guard sighed before lighting a lantern, drawing his sword, and going out to follow the Nightmare. Pitch silently commanded his horse to slow down. He didn't want the guard to lose sight of it.

Pitch let his horse take the lead as he left to cause more mayhem. The Nightmare would lead the man to a hide out of wizards. It would rile them up. When the guard came in with his sword drawn … well, if it worked right one of the wizards would use an unforgivable curse. And when the news reached the Duke of Weselton that his solider had been attacked, well, either he would declare war on wizards, or they on him. Either way, Pitch would win.

* * *

Merida tapped her foot impatiently during Transfiguration with Slytherin. She had the next hour free, but Jack did not. He had Muggle Studies. Merida'd been pumping him for information about Eve Hallows nonstop. Finally he said that if she was so curious, maybe she should just drop in with him during his class. Today was the day she would finally do it. If Transfiguration would ever end.

"I don't know what you expect from Professor Hallows," Jack said as he transfigured the Guinea Fowl into a Guinea Pig, "She's really quite daft."

"I know! I mean, she turned me mom into a bear."

Jack sighed with a smile and shook his head knowingly, "See? I knew you hadn't changed. You still blame Professor Hallows for your actions."

"Hey! I admit I was selfish. I know it was wrong to curse my mum. But I did not ask her to change mum into a bear! It was all her idea!"

Jack just chuckled. Merida looked around the room, but she couldn't spot anything she could do, or anyone she could help, to make Jack believe she wasn't selfish.

After an eternity, the bell finally ran, and Merida followed Jack down to the Muggle Studies classroom. She paused at the door.

"Are you coming?" Jack asked, half inside.

"Hm… Maybe I should wait … you know, until after your class. Get her when she's free?"

"Suit yourself." Jack went in, leaving Merida alone in the hall. A few of her fellow Gryffindors followed him. She didn't see any other Slytherins.

Merida found a bench nearby and sat to wait, trying to compose what she was going to say. What was she going to say? No matter how hard she tried, the words just didn't seem to come to her.

Eventually the bell rang. Merida bravely approached the door, though she still wasn't exactly sure what to say.

All the other students left quickly. All but Jack, who waited for her at the door.

"Um, Professor Hallows?" Merida asked tapping the door.

From behind the desk an older woman looked up. There was no doubt. Eve Hallows was the same Witch who gave her the gammy spell.

"Ah … the red-headed lass returns," she said with a smile.

"Why did you give me that spell!" Merida demanded. Instantly the witch looked away, bowing her head in shame.

"Oh dear, I knew … din I? Too many unsatisfied customers. But you wanted it. Begged me you did."

"I wanted you to change her mind! Not change her into a bear."

"Wait, are you saying this cockamamie scheme was actually true?" Jack interjected.

"I told you dear, I don't do spells anymore. Nobody ever likes the results. They always beg and beg for the spell … and then they beg and beg for me to take it back. That's why I put the escape clause in, the one so you could undo it by the second sunrise. I did do what you asked. You wanted a spell to change your mum. I did that. Look, how about next time I have a sale on carvings, I give you an extra ten … no … make that fifteen percent off?"

"I don't need any more carvings! I had enough trouble trying to find a place to put all the ones I bought from you before."

"You bought carvings?" Jack asked. "Hey, I could have made you some. I'm artsy."

"Shut it, Jack," Merida snapped.

"I truly am sorry, dear," the fragile woman said, patting Merida's arm, "I never wanted to displease any of my customers. But none of them are ever specific enough in their requests. Prince Mor'du wanted the strength of ten men. You wanted to change your fate. Neither of you gave specifics. Maybe, if you knew the fate you wanted, I could have helped better?"

Merida was too stunned to respond. Eve Hallows left. Merida stood in shock. Slowly, Jack pulled her out of the room.

"What kind of spell did you think you'd get?" he asked out in the hall.

"I don't know. Something to change her mind."

"I've never heard of a spell that could change what someone was thinking. Except maybe the Cheering Charm."

"No. I haven't either, but I figured it was just 'cause I was a third year. I thought an adult witch would know. Besides, she said it would change my fate. She said that'll do the trick."

"And you asked no follow up at the time?"

"I was a little focused on my mum. I didn't have time to really think."

Jack and Merida started climbing the stairs to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Okay, so you didn't know what the spell did, or if there was a spell to get what you wanted. What exactly did you want?"

"I wanted her to call off the wedding. I wanted my freedom."

"So you wanted everything to go back to the way it was before?"

"No! I just didn't want it to change. Not in that direction, at least."

"Hm, sounds like you knew what you didn't want, more than you knew what you did want. Even now, do you know what you want?"

Merida paused. She didn't. She knew she wanted her freedom. But what did freedom mean. Did she want to not be a princess? No. To not be a girl? No, that wasn't it. Maybe just a bit more free time, which she now had. Or the chance to choose her own love, in her own time. Maybe that was it. Not that she would ever tell Jack. To him, she said, "What would you know about wanting? I bet you never wanted anything."

"Are you kidding? Slytherin is the house of the Ambitious. I've wanted a lot of things. And I've worked to get them. But mostly, what I want is to make people happy. Except you. I like fighting with you. But I'll let you in on a secret. I'm working on something. A new kind of spell. If I get it right, I bet I can make everyone happy. It'll help everyone have fun."

"Can you tell me any more?" Merida smiled.

"Not now. You'll see soon enough." Jack smiled mysteriously. Before going into the Great Hall he said to her, "Here's my advice. If you ever plan to curse someone again-"

"I did not want to curse her-"

"Decide the details of what you want before you make the deal."

Jack strode into the room. Merida shook her head and went to her table. Jack would never have to face an arranged marriage. He would never understand what it was like to lose all his freedom in one day. She looked out the window. Just a few more days until Hogsmeade. Merida wasn't sure if she should be looking forward to the freedom from class, or recoiling from the idea of spending time with the lords' sons. Only one way to find out.


	8. Hogsmeade Princess

**A/N: My apologies to anyone who can actually understand a Doric accent. I ran everything through an online translator, hope it is correct.**

* * *

Merida tapped her butter beer angrily at the Three Broomsticks. This was not her idea of fun. She, Jack and Rapunzel were all crammed into one side of a booth, with Hiccup hanging off the edge. Sitting across from them were the three lord's sons.

"Do you guys have to follow me everywhere?" Merida demanded.

"Come on, Princess," Young Macintosh said. "We don't know anyone here. It's been miserable."

"At least you're still in Scotland," Rapunzel offered sweetly. "I live all the way on the other side of the channel."

"Why do they get to call you princess?" Jack questioned.

"They don't!" Merida snapped. "I am Merida, First Born of the Clan of Dunbroch. Not Princess Merida. I'll not have ye calling me that."

For a few minutes everyone dropped into silence. Hiccup was the first to break it, attempting to make the lords feel comfortable.

"So … what's it like living in a muggle town? You know, as a muggle?"

"It's nae sae differnt fae onything else, ken?"

Merida stared at Young MacGuffin. How was she supposed to get to know these people if she couldn't even understand them?

"So," Jack said, "I heard Merida was going to marry one of you?"

"Aye, me," Wee Dingwall said as he took a sip from his butter beer. "But I never wanted her, it was ma Da what picked her out."

"Wait," Hiccup said. "If you guys don't want to marry Merida, what are you doing here?"

"Our dads. They insisted we be sent to court you," Young Macintosh replied.

"How long are you staying?" Hiccup questioned.

"I have no idea! I hope it isn't long. I wanna get back to training with my kind," Macintosh said.

"What do you train in?" Hiccup asked, trying to keep the conversion going, Merida desperately wishing the conversation would die.

"Oh, uh, sword. And battle stuff. Fighting northern invaders and stuff."

"You've fought some battles?" Jack asked, looking at the boys.

"Aye, we all have. I fought off the Romans," Wee Dingwall said. "And Young MacGuffin, he scuttled Viking longships."

In an instant, Hiccup went from looking impressed, to looking angry. He stood up so quickly he almost knocked his mug over.

"Well, I have some … stuff to work on. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"No!" Merida shouted, grabbing his arm. "Don't leave me here with them. It's awkward enough with you here."

"Merida is right. This is kinda awkward," Rapunzel said. "I don't think anyone is going to win anyone's heart if we're in such a big crowd."

"I don't know, seven does have magical properties," Hiccup said, "but not as strong as three."

"What about two? Isn't that how many sunsets Merida got?" Jack threw in.

"It is, except they were sunrises," Merida confirmed.

"Sounds like a faulty spell. All the good ones will give you three days, three sunsets, or sunrises. But anyway, I really have to go."

"You're not all going to leave me alone with them?" Merida complained.

"Fit wye nae take turns ettlin tae win the haun i' th' quin, ken?" Young MacGuffin said. The others stared at him. Slowly, he took a napkin and piece of charcoal and wrote out, _why not take turns with her?_

"That's not a bad idea," Hiccup answered, being the first to decipher Young MacGuffin's handwriting. "We could go in pairs with Merida. One wizard or witch, one suitor. That way she wouldn't be alone, but she'd have a better opportunity to get to know you guys. We'd keep it at the magic number three."

"And what about the other suitors?" Young Macintosh asked.

"We could entertain you," Rapunzel suggested. "Four might not be as magical, but it's worked fairly well for us."

Everyone was in general agreement. Jack even convinced Hiccup to stay, arguing that he was the only one who could understand Young MacGuffin's handwriting, and by pointing out that the Vikings MacGuffin fought might have been an enemy of the Hooligans.

The kids decided to draw lots to see who would go first. Hiccup went outside and found three sticks. Merida held them while the kids drew. Young MacGuffin was to be the first suitor, Hiccup was to accompany them.

Jack and Rapunzel offered to show Wee Dingwall and Young Macintosh around Hogsmeade, leaving Hiccup, Merida and Young MacGuffin alone.

* * *

Hiccup was trying his best to make Young MacGuffin feel included. He had no clue if he was succeeding or not. Every so often, Young MacGuffin would lose his shy, timid look and start to talk animatedly, only to realize that neither Merida nor Hiccup could understand him. He would then shut up and stare at his feet.

"It's pointless!" Merida sighed when Young MacGuffin excused himself for a moment. "I don't want to get to know him, but even if I did this would be hopeless. How can I ever be friends with someone I can't even talk to?"

"It could be worse. At least he can understand you."

"That's true. But I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Maybe you should ask Rapunzel how she became friends with Pascal? I mean, he can't talk."

"Pets are a little different."

"Okay, well what about Sandman and Mother Nature? Sandman can't talk."

"But he can do that picture thing."

"Young MacGuffin could probably do pictures too. I mean, he's nobility, he's got to be have access to paper and quills."

"You saw what he wrote earlier, it was almost as undecipherable as his speech."

"Well, I could read it. I happen to be gifted with languages. I can speak Norse, English, Gaelic, French, and a little bit of Latin. Why don't you go off with suitor number two? I'll try to crack this guy."

"He isn't speaking a different language, just a different dialect." Merida corrected.

"Same sort of thing. I've got this. Remember how I taught all of you to read Norse Runes a bit?"

"Okay," Merida nodded and started to leave.

"Hold on!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I didn't mean this very minute. At least stick around to tell young MacGuffin where you're off to. I mean this is a date, right?"

"You can tell him where I've gone. I just want to get this over with."

Merida left. When Young MacGuffin came back and saw Hiccup sitting alone, his face fell. He slowed his pace and walked to the table, taking his seat dejectedly.

"Isa kin ah don t spik brawly yon tha' quinn left?" he asked. Hiccup wasn't quite sure what Young MacGuffin had said, but he thought he got the gist of it.

"I think so. Look. She hasn't completely given up. She just wants to be able to understand you. I think I can help. If I can learn your dialect, or if you can learn to speak in mine or hers, she'll give you a second chance."

Young MacGuffin nodded and gave Hiccup his full attention. Hiccup smiled.

"Okay, first things first. You'll have to speak slower until we get the hang of it. We'll never be able to figure out what your words mean if we can't even tell when one ends and one begins."

Young MacGuffin nodded earnestly. Hiccup waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Hiccup picked up again.

"Second, you will have to speak. I'll never be able to learn your language if I can't hear it."

Young MacGuffin nodded, then spoke, "Ken!"

"Okay. Now, how about some questions. First off, what's your first name?"

"Ma … name … e … Ewan … MacGuffin," he replied very slowly.

"Your name is Ewan?" Hiccup repeated.

"Aye. Bu … I … hait … it," he said.

"It's better than Hiccup, at least. And most of the names from my village actually. My cousin's name is Snotlout. Ewan is way better."

Ewan MacGuffin didn't say anything. He just smiled brightly.

"So … do you want to marry Merida, or is it just your dad's idea?" Hiccup asked, trying to keep Ewan talking.

"Ma'be I lik' the quinn enough, bu' it's mos'ly ma da's." He spoke quicker this time, more at ease, but still slow enough that Hiccup could understand him.

"Okay, so you do like Merida?" Hiccup pressed. Young MacGuffin nodded. Hiccup continued, "Well, best of luck in your pursuit. I'll help with anything you need."

"Ar' ye interested' in the quinn?" Ewan asked.

"Me? Hardly. I mean, I like Merida as a friend. But there's this girl in my village," Hiccup sighed. "She's everything I could want in a girl. Smart, tough, beautiful. Except she thinks I'm a freak. Everyone does."

Young MacGuffin turned his head, clearly trying to question Hiccup's weirdness. Hiccup didn't feel like talking about it.

"It's nothing, I just don't fit in," Hiccup said. "Let's get back to learning your dialect."

Hiccup and Ewan spent the rest of the Hogsmeade visit practicing talking.

* * *

Rapunzel clung to Jack Frost as they walked down the street with Wee Dingwall and Young Macintosh.

"So," she said, trying to make conversation, "how long have you known Merida?"

"Since the Highland Games," Young Macintosh said. "Of course we knew of the princess long before that."

"So, you're hoping to marry her?" Jack questioned.

"I don't want her," Wee Dingwall said. "It was my dad's idea."

"Being the next king would be fun, but aside from the perks, I don't really care about her either," Young Macintosh said. "Besides, I've got a lot of fan girls in my clan. If I married the princess, what would happen to them? They must be so lonely without me this year."

Jack started snickering. Rapunzel, trying to be a good host, tactfully turned the conversation away from the loves of Young Macintosh.

"So, are there any wizards or witches in your, uh, clan?"

"Nah. None. None in any of the clans, 'cept Merida. We didn't even know she was a witch until we saw that bear turn into her mum."

"But Merida didn't cast that spell," Rapunzel said, more to herself than to the boys.

"Does it matter?" Wee Dingwall said. "Magic is magic. Creepy stuff. I got cornered by a witch on my way home. Gave me the willies, she did."

He shuttered. Rapunzel wondered what the witch could have done that scared him so much.

Rapunzel spotted Gothel a few doors down. Gothel looked meaningfully at the boys. Over the summer, Gothel had brought back many stories of Muggles fighting with Wizards and Witches. She even said some witches were burned at the stake, or drowned. Gothel couldn't think these boys were behind that, though, could she?

"You … you haven't heard anything about attacks on witches, have you?" Rapunzel asked, half hiding behind Jack.

"Muggles attacking witches, what a daft idea. It's the witches that 'ave been attacking muggles," Young Macintosh said fiercely.

"Hey! We have not!"

"Maybe not you," Wee Dingwall said, "but your kind."

"Look what Merida did to her mum," Young Macintosh said. "You think muggles like to be transformed into bears?"

"That was a mistake," Rapunzel said defending Merida.

"A mistake that couldn't have happened without the involvement of witchcraft," Dingwall replied.

"Our dads are still convinced that we should marry the princess, because she's a princess," Young Macintosh said. "But they haven't heard the people. All the clansmen who heard the story secondhand, they don't like the idea of a magic princess. Some of them have been whispering about what might happen if Merida rules. Since she's got those three brothers, no one's done anythin' yet, but just wait. If she cursed her mum as a princess, what could she do as a queen?"

"Merida's not going to hurt anyone," Jack said.

"We know," Wee Dingwall said. "It's the people who haven't met her who are afraid. They hear the stories and it gets them all worked up."

Jack was about to say something, but stopped suddenly when Merida showed up.

"MacGuffin is out for the day," she said. "Who's next?"

Dingwall and Macintosh looked at each other, conducting a silent debate. Finally Young Macintosh stepped forward.

"Guess I'm up. Ladies?" he gestured to Rapunzel. Reluctantly she let go of Jack and went off with Merida on her date.

* * *

It's not so bad, Jack thought as he stared at Wee Dingwall. The boy couldn't be as dull as he looked. Wee Dingwall blinked and looked around the Hogsmeade street, without seeming to take any of it in.

"So, is the innkeeper treating you well?" Jack asked.

"I s'pose. I don't see him that much," Dingwall replied lazily. Jack waited for him to say more, but he didn't. Just as Jack was about to attempt another conversation, Derek and some Slytherins walked by.

"Well, look, the mudblood hanging out with … what are you? A miniature mountain troll?" Derek taunted.

Jack glanced at Dingwall, but the insult didn't seem to have registered; an advantage of being extremely dimwitted. Derek just laughed.

"Figured the elf would wind up with a troll," one of the other Slytherin boys said. "I've never seen that one at school."

"I don't go to your school," Dingwall replied, staring straight ahead. "I'm a muggle."

The Slytherins stopped laughing and stared at him. Jack wasn't sure what they would do. They always talked about hurting muggles. Would they put their threats to practice? Dim as Dingwall was, he didn't deserve to be cursed.

Derek glanced at his cronies. Finally he said, "Come on, guys. We don't associate with muggles!"

Derek turned dramatically, bumping into Jack as he did. Jack lost his balance and fell down in a puddle of mud. Considering the other things Derek had done, this wasn't so bad. Jack hardly expected anyone to come to his defense, which is why he was so surprised when Wee Dingwall leapt into battle.

Dingwall jumped straight at Derek, biting his shoulder. The other Slytherins quickly ran away, abandoning Derek to the full brunt of the attack. Jack waited a little longer than he probably should have before he decided to help. He conjured up a snowball, and tried casting the cheering charm on it, before he hurled it at Wee Dingwall and Derek.

Both of them stopped fighting and looked around, blue snowflakes hung in their eyes.

"It worked!" Jack said, jumping up and doing a flip. Before the spell wore off, Jack quickly conjured more snow. Soon, both boys were hurling snow at each other, instead of teeth or spells. Jack started scooping up snowballs, engaging other children in their battle.

In the distance, Jack saw Merida, Rapunzel and Macintosh. They quickly became caught up in the enchantment of the September snow, joining in the fight. Even Hiccup and Young MacGuffin joined in towards the end.

When it was finally time to part, everyone agreed that it had been a fun day, and they all looked forward to the next one. The four teens trudged back up to the castle laughing merrily with one another. Until they saw the gate, and Emily Jane glaring at them.

"My office, Jack," she said sternly. "NOW."

Jack gave a weak smile and walked off with the professor. Nearby he saw some other Slytherins snickering. Making sure Emily Jane wasn't watching, Jack stuck his tongue out at them.

Jack quietly followed Emily Jane to her office. She closed the door and turned on him. A deep frown lined her face. Jack wondered what he'd done wrong. He hadn't pulled any pranks recently.

"Jack, I know you like snow, but it's only September," she chastised.

"I didn't break any rules!" Jack protested. She knelt down beside him.

"You broke Nature's rules. I know it doesn't seem like much when you're having fun and all, but there's a specific order to things. When I came to earth, I arranged the seasons so that there would be balance. Spring comes after winter, summer after spring. You know what doesn't come after summer? Winter."

"What's the big deal? The snow will melt!"

"Jack, when you go to sleep, you don't just go from being awake to being asleep. You need a time to get ready for bed. To prepare. Winter is the sleep time for the earth. Summer is the awake time. It needs autumn to prepare. Your snow could hurt the plants and animals that don't have time to prepare."

"It was one lousy little snow storm."

"Today it was small," she agreed, "but I worry that you will get carried away. One small bout of odd weather will not hurt the world. But if…inspired by today… you attempt to go bigger, you could send the world into another ice age. I was the cause of the last one. Not pretty."

She smiled gently, "I care about you, Jack. I don't want you to have to live with the guilt of causing a devastating storm. Keep using your powers for good things, for fun. But make sure you don't let things get out of hand. Besides," she brushed her black locks back, "there is talk in muggle towns of great fear. I believe my father is the cause. He is stirring the muggles into a frenzy, causing fear of magic. If you go around flaunting your powers, it could make you a target. Now, go, enjoy the rest of your Saturday."

Jack started to leave, but Emily Jane called back, "One last thing! If you don't want to have this conversation again, keep your powers on the natural side. That means only make it snow when it's already cold and keep it outside."

She waved him off, and Jack went out to find his friends. Jack quickly forgot about the lecture as he proceeded to have fun.


	9. Shards of Time

The next few weeks passed quickly for Rapunzel. She kept busy with all her school lessons, taking care of Pascal, sharing in Merida's princess lessons and helping Mother Gothel. When she did have free time, she found herself unbraiding her hair and practicing throwing it so it would knot. So far, she'd only managed to get the hair to wrap around objects, it usually slipped free when she yanked on it.

Rapunzel always made sure she was alone when she practiced with her hair. Gothel would have a fit if she saw Rapunzel using it in that manner. She'd chastise her about not wasting her gift … or something. Sometimes Rapunzel felt Gothel cared more about protecting the gift than about protecting the girl.

On this day, however, Rapunzel pushed Gothel far from her mind (If she didn't, she would have to admit to herself that she'd lied to Gothel by not telling her where she was really going.) The princess climbed up the secret staircase that led to Ombric's chambers.

Halfway up, she spotted a curly flash of orange. It had to be Merida. Rapunzel quickened her steps to be even with her friend.

"Ready for today's lesson?" Merida asked.

"I hope. What do you think it'll be about?"

"Who knows? Not public speaking again, I hope."

"I thought you were comfortable speaking to large groups now."

"Comfortable, oh, aye. But that does nae mean I like it. Mum understands. Still, I suppose the lessons are necessary, if I'm ta stop the lords from murderin' each other again."

"Murder?" Rapunzel froze in her tracks.

"Relax, the lords made up. And they are nae fightin' now," Merida reached Ombric's door, "There's nothin' at all to be worried about."

Merida turned the handle, and the girls opened the door to find the room in shambles.

Both girls gasped. The room was full of clocks. Old clocks, all made of wood, and all broken into splinters. Faces of clocks were damaged. Hands were bent out of shape, pendulums stabbed clock faces.

Merida stepped inside, lifting her skirt so it wouldn't get caught on the splinters.

"Professor Ombric?" she called loudly. There was no response. Merida ventured further in. Rapunzel knelt down by the door and gently stroked a clock face. Even shattered, there was beauty in the stained glass fragments.

"Who would do this?" Rapunzel asked out loud.

"The same person who would smash teeth," Merida called back, pointing to a note stuck to the wall with an arrow. Merida read the letter, " _'Thought I was only after Tooth, didn't you. Nope! I'll be comin' for all you guys, corrupting what's precious, and you'll never stop me! Signed, the Monkey King.'_ And I thought  my handwriting was bad."

"I'll take that," a man's voice said. Rapunzel turned and to her left stood Ombric. She hadn't noticed him at all. He waved his wand and the letter flew off the wall and into his hand. He crumpled it up, then looked at the clocks. A wave of his wand and all the splinters piled into a rubbish bin.

"You aren't going to analyze them?" Rapunzel asked, thinking of Tooth's reaction.

"Certainly not. Waste my time giving into that wretched creature? Not so long as I'm a Guardian. I have much more important things to do."

"Then, you're one of the Guardians, too?" Merida asked. "Like Bunny?"

"Indeed. You could say I'm the first, though I suppose it ultimately depends on your definition. I was certainly the first earthling to serve the Man in the Moon, unless you count the Llama Landry."

"Wait, the Guardians serve the Man in the Moon?" Rapunzel asked in shock. "I thought that was just a legend."

"Legends are lessons, they ring with truths," Merida said, "but I'm not sure what the lesson of the Man in the Moon is. I don't really know that one."

"The story of the Man in the Moon is rather hard to find," Ombric admitted. "I only know it because I can speak moonbeam, and the moon told me so. Basically, the Man in the Moon watches over all humans, especially the children. For a long time, he was stuck on the moon, and so he recruited me and the other Guardians to help ensure happiness among the children. He dubbed us, 'the Guardians of Childhood.'"

"Okay..." Merida said, "So the Guardians are the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Mother Goose … who are you?"

"I am who I say I am, Headmaster Ombric, though you probably know me as Father Time."

"Father Time?" Rapunzel exclaimed, then bit her lip, "You … You won't mind if I tell Hiccup, will you? He's been a little hung up about your name … this might help him."

"Go ahead and tell your friends. Now that Pitch Black has been exposed, it might be better if the children do know we are watching. But why is your friend interested in my name?"

"Ahk, he ran across someone who defeated Pitch named Ombric Shalazar, and was trying to figure out how that related to you, Finnegan Ombric."

"Oh yes, that unfortunate mix-up. I speak so many languages; when filling out the application for Hogwarts, I misread the documents. I put my first name where the last name should go, and in the place for first name I wrote the proper title for professor in Sea Slug. By the time I realized my mistake, the paperwork was submitted, and considering my purpose here, I decided to let it go."

"Your purpose here?" Rapunzel asked.

"To educate children, of course. I've been a teacher for a very long time. I was one of the first. It was my idea to train new wizards and witches, though I mostly only bothered with the children in my village in Siberia. Four of my students, two boys and two girls, rather like your little group of friends, thought it was such a grand idea that they left my village and started their own school for magic here in England.

"Anyway, after the first war with Pitch, I realized that I was being selfish. I wanted to protect my children while training them, and I did, but there were others in the world who would need to defend themselves in a world with so much fear.

"We thought Pitch was defeated for good, but he had unleashed a terrible fear over the world. I wanted to correct it. Being Father Time, I can travel to and from the past, though I am not allowed to interfere. I went back to find out when the world was more at peace, and then I sought to educate people in their history. But it wasn't enough. There was still too much fear and darkness. So much that in the future people will call this time period the Dark Ages.

"And so I asked the Man in the Moon what to do. He guided me to this school. He said something … he wasn't sure what ... would happen here. My time travels indicated roughly the same thing."

"If you can travel to the future, why don't you know?" Merida demanded.

"Are you not the one who said you can change your fate?" he asked with a gentle smile. "Fate is always changing. Divination can see some certainties, things that have already been set in motion, often things that cannot be stopped, but time travel, that is different. Time travel is like reading an unfinished book. You think you know what's going to happen. You can see the plot threads, the different lines, but it's not set in stone. It can be changed so easily. All you do is remove one person from a timeline, and the whole thing caves in on itself. The further you go in the future, the less certain it becomes. When I looked into the future, I could see big, and terrible things happening at Hogwarts. But I can't be certain of them. Some are nearly a thousand years in the future, and seem to involve some sort of … dark lord … or a boy with a scar … I'm not really sure. But there's a closer danger. Danger that may only be a year or two away."

He paused and stared at the Monkey King's note. Rapunzel got up the courage to ask, "Is the past as unclear as the future?"

"No. The past is a mirror. I can see what happened and when."

"Then why couldn't you find the missing students during our second year?" Rapunzel asked.

"I should clarify," Ombric stated. "The past is clear when it wants to be. Pitch must have been using a magic shield or something to avoid detection. Any spell that prevented him from being seen during the present would also protect him in the past. Not to mention it's a big place to search. No one knew exactly when those children went missing, which meant I had to go back to when they were last seen and follow them until they disappeared. Which I did, but I couldn't see where they went. The children just 'popped' out of existence right before my eyes. I tried pausing time and scouring the school, but remember, I have to check everywhere. It's a big school. And I can't stay in the past very long."

"So what's with the smashed clocks?" Merida asked.

"The other Guardians stayed more active in the public eye than I did. I assume the Monkey King does not truly know what is precious to me. He probably assumed it was clocks because of the whole Father Time thing."

"I take it it's not?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Of course not. The thing I love most in the world is my daughter. But the Monkey King already had his chance with her. We saved Katherine once, we will do it again. Now, I don't have to be Father Time to see you kids are late for your meeting."

Ombric lit the fireplace, "Have fun in your lessons, I must travel to the past and see if I can find out where this so-called Monkey King is."

Ombric waved them off, and Merida and Rapunzel jumped into the fireplace, traveling to Castle DunBroch for the lessons.

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he stared at his miniature catapult in his dorm room. It could throw a net pretty far, but he still didn't know how he was going to use it to kill a dragon. Should he attach knives to the net? What if it missed the dragon and hit a human? No. he'd leave the net as it was. He could worry about killing the dragon once he actually managed to catch it. What if the net stayed on the dragon, and the dragon just flew off?

"What's that?" William asked.

"Dragon killing machine," Hiccup replied automatically. William stared at him. Hiccup sometimes forgot that dragons weren't as common in the rest of the world.

"Okaayyy..." William said, starting to walk away. As William reached the common room, Hiccup heard him mutter, "And I thought the elf-boy was weird."

Hiccup sighed and kicked his machine. It was suppose to help him fit in on Berk, but all it seemed to do was make him stand out everywhere else.

Hiccup picked up his machine, checking the damage his kick had given it. A wheel had popped off, but no major damage. As he started screwing it back on, he replayed what he had just heard and it clicked into place. Hiccup dropped his machine and raced out to find William.

"Will!" Hiccup called. The other boy stopped as Hiccup reached him, "Will, what about an elf-boy?"

"You know, your friend. The freakish ice elf. Figures freaks like you would flock together."

"But who told you he was an ice elf?"

"It's all over school. Everyone knows. Everyone knows he's the one who made it snow inside, too. What I said before was true. He is the one who made Crispin disappear."

Hiccup didn't bother to correct William. There was no arguing with someone who'd made up his mind. But it did prompt Hiccup to walk around the common room interrogating the Hufflepuffs.

Hiccup started with a first year girl.

"Do you know anything about my friend Jack Frost?"

"Who?" she asked looking up from her book.

"A fourth year Slytherin boy who doesn't wear shoes? Walks around everywhere with a staff."

"You mean the ice elf?"

"Yes. How did you know he was an ice elf?"

"Gosh … I just knew. I feel like I've always known."

Hiccup tried several other students, but all their answers were the same. Somehow, they just knew he was an ice elf. Fortunately for Jack, not very many of them blamed him for the attacks a few years back. But the fact that everyone knew something that should be a secret troubled Hiccup.

On an impulse, Hiccup left the Hufflepuff basement and made his way to the lake. Outside, the wind nipped his nose, but Hiccup didn't mind. It felt kind of like Berk. A few other students were out enjoying the Saturday. Hiccup stopped a few and asked them about Jack. Like all the Hufflepuffs, they just knew what Jack was. As Hiccup was about to give up, a seventh year added,

"You know, I'm not sure exactly when I knew he was an elf … sometime during the summer. Yes... I remember. I had a dream, no, a nightmare, about it."

"About Jack?" Hiccup asked excitedly.

"No. About elves. In my dream a whole tribe of them attacked me. They all had white hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and bare feet."

"Jack's eyes are brown," Hiccup said, more to himself.

"I know. I already said it wasn't him, didn't I? But it was after that dream that I realized Jack was an ice elf. I didn't know anything about them before."

As Hiccup walked back to the castle mulling over the information, he noticed Jack flying overhead. Jack saw him and landed, giving Hiccup his trademark crooked grin.

"Jack..." Hiccup started, not wanting to hurt his friend's good mood. Jack had spent enough of the past years with melancholy, "are … are you being treated differently?"

"Yeah, finally," Jack said, still grinning. "The other Slytherins still won't talk to me, but at least they stopped making jabs at my sister."

"I meant about being an ice elf?"

"Nah, why?"

"Just curious. I heard someone talking. I thought I should check with you … you know, seeing how much trouble we got in last year when we ignored you."

"Thanks, but so far this year is great. Mother Nature isn't exactly on my side, but being neutral sure beats being against me. The only thing I hate are her punishments. Pitch's punishments were pure terror. But Emily Jane's? Their torture."

"Torture?"

"I mean going through her dad's stuff! It's boring. At least the scary ones were a little fun. But there isn't anything fun at all about sorting out Pitch Black's office. Torture."

Jack glanced at the sky, "I gotta go finish cleaning out the gutters. Mother Nature told me that tonight is going to be the last rain of the year. If I do a good job cleaning up the castle grounds she said she'd let me help make the first snow of the year."

As Jack was about to wave his staff and fly off, Hiccup asked one more thing, "Anyone giving you a hard time about elves?"

Jack paused, "Derek's mentioned it. He threatened to have me expelled. But nothing came of it."

"How did he know?" Hiccup wondered allowed.

"I assumed Pitch told him," Jack said as the breeze lifted him into the air. "He was always doing stuff like that. I'm not sure how he knew I was an ice elf, but I can just picture him telling Derek."

Jack flew off leaving Hiccup alone with his thoughts. He wandered back up to his dorm room mulling things over. What did this all mean? Was it part of another attack? If it was, it didn't seem to be hurting Jack. Maybe he should let it go. Everyone knew Jack was an ice elf, but no one besides William and Derek seemed to think less of Jack because of it. Unlike Hiccup's failure to kill a dragon. When he reached his room, he looked down on his slightly splintered machine. Jack was fine. No sense in worrying about something that wasn't even a problem. Much like his suspicions about Gothel, this was probably nothing.

Hiccup picked up his machine and started to work on it. Better he invest his time in trying to get his father to love him, or better yet, get a girl to love him. Especially if that girl happened to be Astrid.

* * *

Jack glared into his crystal ball. Divination was not being fun. Vigor the Visionary wanted to make sure everyone was actually tapping into their magical potential, and not just guessing things based on what they knew of their friends, so he made everyone split up from their usual partners. Jack ended up stuck with Derek.

"Okay," Jack started, trying to ignore the hateful glares Derek was giving him, "in your future, I see ..."

Jack opened his book and looked at the images. One was the image for descendants, the other, a ring. And the symbol for Slytherin.

"Your future will have some sort of ... family ring ... it seems important. And related to Slytherin."

Derek scoffed, "Lucky guess, but I already inherited the Gaunt family ring. My father gave it to me when I was betrothed to the last heir of Slytherin."

"Wait, what? You're betrothed?" Not that Jack cared about his bullying roommate, but they were only fourteen. How could two people in his year be dealing with marriages?

"I wouldn't expect someone of your status to understand. But those of us in a higher class have a duty to maintain. We must keep our bloodlines pure," Derek spat the last word, "and it so happens that the heir of Slytherin is very desirable, even if she is only 8 or so."

Derek looked down, with just a hint of reservation, Jack wondered if he was really okay with the arranged marriage, or if he was just saying it, trying to make it true. It almost made Jack feel sorry for him. Jack considered making a special snowflake with the cheering charm, but before he could, Derek scowled and grabbed his textbook.

"Let's see what your future holds!" he snapped, then grinned malevolently. "Oh, yes, I see ... I see everyone ignoring you."

Jack lost all thoughts of helping his roommate as Derek went on, "No one will talk to you. Or see you. They'll act like you aren't there, like you don't exist."

Jack tensed, Derek was just making this up, trying to hurt him, right?

"People will walk right by you, but when you try to reach out to them, they won't respond. You'll be alone and forgotten, forever! Even the few people who do acknowledge your presence won't seek you out, or include you. You'll be so lonely ..."

Derek might have gone on, but thankfully Vigor the Visionary ended the lesson. Jack grabbed his staff and stalked off before he accidentally froze something.

On his way down the stairs, Rapunzel caught up with him. For a few moments, they walked in silence. Jack looked at Rapunzel. She would never ignore him, would she? Then he noticed that she was crying. Instantly, he forgot all about his problems.

"Did you get a bad prophecy, too?" Jack asked. Rapunzel shook her head.

"No, it's ... it's Mother."

"What did Gothel do?" Jack growled.

"Not Gothel ... my real mother. I got a letter from her this morning."

"What'd it say?" Jack asked, slowing down.

"Maximus, the Captain of the Guard's horse that we borrowed last year? He ran away."

"What?"

"Apparently they were patrolling and he threw the captain, and ran off in search of something."

"Flynn," Jack said, his eyes lighting up, "We set him after Flynn last year! He must have found something."

Rapunzel wiped her eyes, "That's what I thought at first. And when I told Mother Gothel about it, she agreed."

"So what's the problem?" Jack asked.

"Gothel said that when they catch Maximus, they'll put him down. She said disobedient horses aren't kept. He'll be killed and it's all my fault." Rapunzel burst into a new batch of sobs.

"Don't worry Rapunzel, surely you can pardon him. The Captain of the Guard loves you. If you told him that Maximus was only following your orders, I'm sure he'd forgive the horse. Or you could write your mother."

"That doesn't work," Rapunzel said. "She still hasn't responded about me visiting Merida. Not even in this letter. Gothel is right, my parents don't love me."

Jack put his arm around Rapunzel, "At least you have both parents. Both my fathers ditched me. Even though you've never seen your parents, they must love you. They gave you that beautiful tower, they let you come to school. They send you presents on your birthday and Christmas. If they didn't love you, they would have just abandoned you. I'm sure they love you. Maybe your first letter was eaten by a dragon or something. Try again. And don't worry about Maximus. He's a smart horse. Smarter than most of those guards, I'd bet. They won't catch him."

"You really think so?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm sure," Jack said. "Now come on, I'll race you to the lake. I just froze it this morning. Come see my frost before other people spoil it."

Jack took off running, Rapunzel close behind. If there was one thing that Jack was good at, it was turning sorrow into fun. Now, if only Maximus could find Flynn.

* * *

 **A/N: Sofia: I update every Sunday. Yes, I've seen all of the Dreamworks: Dragons episodes up to the first half of Race to the Edge. And come January 8th, I'll be watching the second half.**


	10. Nicholas St North

**A/N: Thanks to Anon for catching a formatting error in the last chapter, now corrected. One of my proofreaders quit a few months ago. I apologize for any mistakes like that and hope I don't have any more.**

* * *

Flynn Rider limped down the frost-covered path. The Stabbington brothers hadn't quite let him go, but they'd given him more freedom after the three of them were chased by some crazy horse. Flynn had twisted his leg rather badly running from the white menace, but at least they lost the damn beast.

They wanted to test his ability as a thief. Flynn was supposed to steal something and bring it back. Flynn knew he wasn't alone. He couldn't see the Stabbington brothers, but he knew they were close. Every so often a bush would rustle. Flynn doubted it was a bunny.

Now Flynn just had to find out what to steal. They weren't close to a town. The brothers didn't want him to try seeking shelter or get a sheriff involved. Not that he would. He'd seen a few wanted posters. They didn't do him justice. They just couldn't get his nose right.

But with the absence of buildings and people, he wondered what there was to steal.

As Flynn trudged down the path he noticed snowflakes starting to fall. He didn't have a cloak, dressed simply in an ill fitting shirt and pants he's stolen a few years ago. Maybe that should be his target. A warm cloak; or at least better clothes. Maybe something green. Much as he disliked Pitch and the Slytherins, he still was one.

As the young man walked, he heard something besides the rustle of the bushes. Something faint and musical. Bells. He hurried towards the sound as quickly as his damaged leg would allow. Up ahead, he saw a flash of something red.

Flynn slowed as he drew near, careful not to make a sound. Ahead, he saw the red object. It was a sleigh, a sleigh pulled by eight reindeer. Flynn ducked behind a tree as he searched for the owner of the sleigh. He saw no one.

Taking a deep breath, the 18 year old moved closer. He still saw no one, so he dared to creep right up to the sleigh. Flynn looked inside. A big red sack lay on a bench. Flynn pulled it open, finding a cloak right on top. He quickly pulled it out and started to run off when a voice stopped him.

"And where you is going with that?" a deep voice asked. Flynn turned to see a square shaped man in a red coat. The red coat, the sleigh pulled by reindeer, the white beard. Flynn didn't need to be told. This had to be Santa.

"Please," Flynn pleaded, "I'm too handsome to freeze."

"I knows. That's why I am here," Santa said.

"The … the cloak is actually for me?" Flynn asked, not daring to believe it. All his life he'd never received a gift from Santa. He assumed he was on the naughty list.

"More than just the cloak." Santa opened the bag and pulled out a whole ensemble. Brown pants, black boots, a white shirt and a green vest. He handed them to Flynn.

"Today isn't Christmas," Flynn commented, running his fingers down the threads.

"No, today is St. Nicholas' day. A bit of a misnomer. My actual name is Nicholas St. North."

"I thought you were Santa Claus."

"We go by many names. To much of the world, I am indeed Santa, or St. Nicholas. But to those who truly know me, I am just North. Now, what is you waiting for? Try them on."

Flynn didn't feel like disrobing in front of a stranger, even if the stranger was rumored to be able to see you when you're sleeping, so he simply pulled on the green vest and cloak over his other clothes. They fit perfectly, and the cloak was wonderfully warm. Flynn hadn't felt that comfortable since he lived at Hogwarts.

"Thanks," Flynn said as he ditched his worn out shoes for the new boots. "But why now? I haven't done anything different."

"You are still on naughty list, is true, but there is something wrong. I feel it, in my belly."

"What's wrong?"

"Something with magic. I'm not sure. It's just a feeling. But I thought I should help out wizards in trouble, on naughty list or not."

"Thanks," Flynn said, wishing he had a mirror, "but why do you care about magic folks?"

"As Santa, I protect all children. But before I was Santa, I was a wizard, and a thief, like you."

"You were a thief and you have the nerve to tell others when they're bad or good?"

The man gave a jolly laugh, "Is true, I would have been on naughty list, especially when I was a Cossack. But I haven't stolen since I trained to be a wizard. That's why I start a new list every year. Every Christmas is a chance to do better. A chance for a new beginning."

Flynn liked the idea. A lot. Maybe by next Christmas, he would be able to get away from the Stabbington brothers and get his new life. North jumped back in his sleigh. As he was about to leave, Flynn thought of something.

"Hey, are you still involved in the wizard world?" Flynn questioned.

"Of course! I'm involved in all the world."

"Then, can you tell me … I warned my friend Jack about Pitch Black, but I don't know if anything came of it."

"Pitch Black is reason for my visits. He is, how you say, at large? Guardians like myself are searching, but we cannot find."

"Oh," Flynn said.

"But your friend, Jack Frost. He is safe. On naughty list for fourteenth year in a row, but safe."

"Thanks," Flynn said, relaxing. North was about to set off when he paused.

"One last gift." North reached into his bag and pulled out a brown leather satchel. Flynn shoved the new shirt and pants inside it and watched as North's reindeer took charge and the sleigh lifted into the sky. A swirling vortex opened and the sleigh was gone.

Flynn heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw the Stabbington Brothers. Had they seen Santa?

"Wow, kid's good, I didn't even see him snatch that stuff," the one who always talked said. Apparently they didn't see the sleigh. Or if they had, they hadn't realized the stuff was a gift, not a theft. Flynn liked it that way. Maybe he could turn this around on them.

* * *

As the holiday season rapidly approached, Hogwarts came alive with excitement. But nothing was more exiting than the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. The only down side? This Hogsmeade visit was scheduled for the third Saturday of December... which meant Jack had detention.

As he snuggled into bed on Thursday, he looked across the room at Derek. Derek looked forlorn. He probably wasn't any happier about the detention than Jack was. In fact, maybe it was worse for him. Derek had never gotten detention before, at least to Jack's knowledge. It must feel awful to go from being a favorite to being just one of the crowd. Jack could almost feel sorry for him.

"Hey, Derek?" Jack asked. The blonde boy scowled and turned to him.

"What do you want, freak?"

"Moth- um, Professor Pitchiner said we only had detention until we started to work together. I bet you want to go to Hogsmeade … we could team up. Maybe if we ask her together, she'll let us go?

Derek looked pensive. After a few minutes he said, "Alright – We can try."

Jack rolled over and fell asleep. The next morning, Friday, the boys approached Emily Jane.

"Professor … We .. we think we've learned our lesson," Jack said meekly. "We can work together. Is there any chance we can go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, instead of detention?"

Emily Jane regarded them coolly, "Hm … well you do seem to be getting along slightly better … but I'm not sure."

"Please?" Derek pleaded. Emily Jane pursed her lips.

"I don't know. Maybe. I'll let you serve this detention tonight. And if you do well, it will be your last."

"Thanks, Professor!" Jack and Derek both said, before heading out to breakfast.

Jack raced through his schedule, which on Fridays was only homework and Potions. And finally the day was over.

He met Derek in the professor's office. Derek leaned up against the wall and halfheartedly flipped through a book. Jack went to the desk. He'd cleaned it out almost all on his own. Derek's only contribution was scattering a pile that Jack made, which Jack had to admit looked fun. He actually ended up scattering his own piles after that, to Emily Jane's displeasure. But now with so few places left, Jack turned to the secret drawer in the desk.

Jack once more felt the desk for any kind of latch or button that would open it, but found none. Like before, he ended up simply breaking the box open.

"What're you doing?" Derek asked, looking up from his book.

"Working, unlike you," Jack said. He quickly separated the picture of Emily Jane from the other papers, but beyond that, he couldn't do much. Not with all the papers being in a foreign language.

Jack was still struggling to sort the papers when Emily Jane came back to check on them. Derek knelt down next to the pile of papers and acted like he'd had a hand in it.

"Well, it looks like you've finished cleaning out my father's office," Emily Jane said coolly. "Let me see if I have any other work for you."

"Jack broke your desk!" Derek said, pointing his finger. "While I was busy cleaning up the papers. He didn't do anything, you should make him do the rest."

Emily Jane's eyes narrowed. Jack felt the room getting colder, and this time he was positive he was not the cause.

"YOU have done nothing!" she yelled. "I watched. I wanted to see if you planned to deceive me. And YOU did. Jack? You are released from the detention. You shall not have to serve another one … for this infraction, at least. But Derek? You will go out to the gardens, in the snow, and prune the Devil's Snare!"

"What! But that's dangerous."

"If you don't want a dangerous education, I suggest you stay out of Hogwarts. This school is not known for its safety record. You will do it tomorrow, in place of Hogsmeade.

Derek was starting to shiver, "Hey, Jack's making it cold!"

"I know who is making it cold and it is not him!" she snapped. "And do not ever lie to me again! I will know."

Derek looked angry. Jack had never seen him like that. His face was turning all red and tense. He kept eyeing Jack, then Emily Jane, like he didn't know who he should be mad at. Finally he stormed out, sulking. The room warmed up.

"Thank you for cleaning my office, Jack," Emily Jane said kindly.

"You believed me?" Jack asked, still feeling shocked that someone would take his side.

"Of course. I know your record with Derek. When I put you in detention together, it was to see how you behaved. I was always watching."

"Wait, so you knew the whole time he was slacking off?"

"Indeed."

"Then why didn't you stop him … before?"

"Partly because I wanted to see if he would lie to me and take credit for your work, but mostly because I really wanted my father's things organized." Jack didn't know if it was possible, but Mother Nature was actually blushing. She looked down at the photo Jack had found. She gingerly picked it up.

"I can't believe he still had this," she whispered.

"That's how we found you," Jack said. "If Pitch hadn't written your real name on the back, we wouldn't have discovered anything about him. But I don't know what any of these things are."

"They are documents from the Golden Age, from my childhood. When I lived with my father on a moon in the constellation Orion."

"You lived in a constellation?"

"Everyone did, in the Golden Age," Emily Jane said. "It spread all across the universe. We had very sleek airships. They could traverse the galaxies. My father was the greatest general in the army. And very kind."

"Pitch Black, kind? I don't believe it."

"It's true. I loved my daddy. I gave him this picture. But that very night, our home was attacked. My mother died. Father thought I perished as well. And, for the first time in his life, he killed.

"I waited for him to find me. I waited for my father to come. But he never did. I took a fairly destructive path, in my anger, becoming a shooting star. Only Sandy could quell it. He helped me get over my grief, and he helped to stop me before I destroyed myself. When we finally did meet my father again, he had become the Nightmare King that you know; determined to corrupt all children into his Fearlings.

"We battled, and Sandy and I crashed to earth, becoming the first people of the Golden Age to fall here. Later, the Man in the Moon would battle Pitch, and my father and Nightlight would fall here as well. They knocked a golden drop of sunlight down to earth in their battle. It became a flower. Others from the Golden Age landed here too, in a tiny city called Atlantis. When they intermixed with muggles, they created a new breed, the wizards."

"Wait … are you saying you were here before the first wizard was ever born?" Jack asked. Emily Jane nodded. Before Jack could stop himself he asked, "Just how old are you?"

Thankfully, she smiled, "The people of the Golden Age have much longer life spans than the muggles. We tend to live … oh, I'd say for several million years. About as long as stars do, really."

"Great, so Pitch Black is immortal?" Jack asked.

"No. Long lived. Not immortal. My father, or myself, could still be killed. We can even get sick. But we will not age as rapidly as mortals like yourself."

"You said wizards are half-human … half whatever you are."

"The first wizards were all half muggle. After that first generation, there were enough wizards and witches to start their own race. You, and probably all of the Hogwarts students, are only very distantly related to the people of the Golden Age."

"Ha, so Derek isn't really a pureblood."

"No. None of the earthlings are. Except for Ombric."

"Ombric? You mean the headmaster? Father Time?"

"Yes. He's from Atlantis. Truly the last wizard to be descended purely from the Golden Age, with no muggle blood. All the others have at least one drop, even if it was so distant that they can't remember." Emily Jane looked startled as a clock chimed, "Oh dear, I've kept you up well past bedtime. Get along, Jack. You'll want to be well rested for Hogsmeade tomorrow."

Jack started to leave. When he reached the door, he paused, "You aren't really going to make Derek weed Devil's Snare. Isn't that dangerous?"

"Fear not. I'm not known as Mother Nature for nothing. I will put the plants to sleep before he goes to do it. The Devil's Snare will not kill him."

Jack nodded and went off to bed. The pleasant dreams came easily, dreaming of a time when the universe was good … a time before the darkness. He didn't need to be told he dreamt of the Golden Age.

* * *

Pitch Black walked along the silent forest path. The snow crunched beneath his feet. He wasn't concerned about leaving tracks. It was unlikely the Guardians would be exploring the woods, at least not before he sent a Night Mare to scatter the snow.

Up in a tree, Pitch spotted his ally. Quickly melting into the shadows, he traveled up to the branch where the Monkey King sat, appearing beside him.

"AH!" the Monkey King screeched, nearly falling out of the tree. "Don't do that! It's awful enough having your damn horses roaming. They give me nightmares."

"Now, now, I haven't told them to give you any trouble. Perhaps your nightmares are a curse for daring to use a hero's name."

"I'm a monkey. I'm a king."

"Why not the Monkey Maharaja? Isn't that what you used to be?"

"Alright! So maybe I thought that if I took a hero's name, it would inspire the Sisters of Flight to change me back. Or at least get my people on my side. They were all so quick to desert me once this happened! If I ever get to be maharaja again, I will punish those traitorous peasants. I'll make them all my slaves!"

"Well, if my plan succeeds you shall rule the entire world, for all I care. Now, how are things going?"

"I'm getting into the castle fine. And I've gotten all your stuff to smash. It was a bit difficult to sneak all the broken clocks into Ombric's room at the right time, but I managed it. What are you giving me to destroy this time?"

"Nothing. No. This time the Guardians will supply your target. You'll just have to be ready at the right time. Pay attention for my signal. This is one of our most important attacks."

With that, Pitch melted into the shadows, off to create terror somewhere else.

* * *

Merida jumped onto the banister and slid down, landing firmly on the stone floor. She didn't slide down it nearly so often anymore, but Jack could still tempt her. She and her friends caught sight of some of the professors levitating decorations.

The kids were leaving for the Hogsmeade trip, confident that when they came back, the castle would look spectacular.

As Merida stepped outside into the freshly fallen snow, she had to admire Jack's work. He'd shoveled the paths so carefully that they stayed white, and never turned to slush. She was certain they were the best paths Hogwarts had ever seen.

The four friends had been finding more time together, thanks to Queen Elinor's careful coordination. Merida and Rapunzel explained Jack's occupation, and the Queen managed to talk with Emily Jane, so the girls always had lessons during the same times Jack was working. Even Hiccup took advantage of this time to work on his stupid dragon killing machine.

Merida met up with her friends - Jack who didn't mind being barefoot in the snow, and Rapunzel, who huddled under her hair and cloak shivering because of her bare feet. Hiccup of course was used to cold and wore thick boots and a fur vest. They went down to Hogsmeade together.

Merida didn't want to admit it, but the lords' sons weren't even that bad. The group had a lot of fun showing the muggles around Hogsmeade, especially with all the Christmas stuff up. Jack especially liked to tease Merida by finding mistletoe and pushing her and one of her suitors under it.

She'd always be resentful, "Very funny, Frost!"

But she did usually comply and give the obligatory kiss. Once, when Merida was pushed under with Young MacGuffin, she caught Jack looking at her … his expression was hard to read. He wasn't giggling. He looked forlorn. She wondered if he wished he had a girl to kiss. Quickly she shook off the feeling. The very idea seemed ridiculous. Who would he even like? She'd never seen Jack with a girl, or even acting like he wanted one. She pecked MacGuffin on the cheek and got away from the mistletoe.

* * *

Coming back from the last Hogsmeade visit before break, the four students were in a very merry mood. Even Hiccup managed to forget that the MacGuffins were enemies of the Vikings. Besides, Hiccup found he could forgive MacGuffin for scuttling Viking longships, just so long as the longships he scuttled belonged to an enemy tribe.

Just before they left, Jack tried to push Merida under the mistletoe with Dingwall, but she grabbed his arm at the last second and flipped places with him, putting Jack under the mistletoe with Dingwall. Everyone stared at him and Dingwall. Jack must have thought it would be funny, because he caved in and kissed him, making everyone burst out laughing. Even Dingwall seemed amused.

Hiccup wondered if he could use Mistletoe to get Astrid's attention. Would she cave like Merida and Jack did? No, probably he'd get hit with her axe. And the whole thing might backfire if she ended up under the mistletoe with someone else … like Snotlout. The very thought was revolting.

As they trudged up the path, which Jack kept clear with a steady stream of wind, they all laughed.

"Did you see how red his face was?" Merida chortled.

"I don't see what the fuss is, Wee Dingwall is a great kisser, I'd marry him," Jack said grinning.

"Don't you try that!" Merida argued. "I've been cornered by him before. He's nice I guess, but I didn't want him when he almost won the archery contest, and I don't want him now."

"Do you like any of them?" Hiccup prodded.

"As people? Sure. They're nice. I really liked it that they all sided with me in refusing the betrothal. But as potential husbands? I almost think I'd prefer Jack. Almost," Merida said with a sly smile.

Jack froze. Hiccup could relate. Why did girls have to be so confusing. Jack quickly grabbed a handful of snow and hurled it at Merida. She just laughed and grabbed some snow to continue the fight. The children were having such a good time; they didn't notice anything was wrong until they reached the castle.

Coming in the doors, a snowball still in hand, Hiccup stood in shock. Only a few hours before, when the students departed, the castle had sparkled. Green garlands, wreaths and trees, shiny silver tinsel, big red bows and painted glass baubles dangled throughout the school.

Now, everything was shattered.


	11. Ghosts of Christmas Past

Coming back from Hogsmeade, Rapunzel was expecting to see the castle all lit up with the Christmas decorations. Now, though, those same decorations lay in tatters on the floor. Broken glass lined the tiles, trees had been toppled over, their branches poking out in unsightly angles. The garlands and ribbons ripped from the walls, leaving only shreds behind.

In the center of the room stood Mother Nature. Emily Jane held up her hand for the children to stop. They obeyed.

"Jack," Mother Nature called, "coat your feet, and your friend's feet, with ice."

Jack did as he was bade. She signaled them forward. Rapunzel shivered as she skated forward on her ice boots. It was cold enough just being outside barefoot. The ice on her feet chilled her to the bone. Mother Nature looked troubled as she spoke to the children.

"Thank you, Jack. I don't want anyone cutting their feet on this glass, especially you and Princess Rapunzel."

"We can help you clean it up," Hiccup offered. "I work at a blacksmith shop. We don't have glass, but I handle a lot of sharp objects."

"Thank you," Mother Nature said, "but it won't be necessary. There are simple spells to clean up a mess like this."

"Then why … " Rapunzel started.

"Why haven't I cast them?" Mother Nature asked bitterly. "Because I'm not sure what to do. Should I attempt to repair the decorations, or simply remove them all? I know my father is behind this."

"Are you sure it isn't the Monkey King?" Rapunzel asked. "He was behind the attack on Tooth and Ombric."

"Oh, it was the Monkey King. He left a note." Mother Nature held out a piece of paper. "But the Monkey King is not very smart. He alone would not be able to get past Hogwart's defenses. He has to have inside help. It would not be the first time my father and the Monkey King teamed up. Last time, they succeeded in kidnapping Katherine."

"Mother Goose?" Merida inquired.

"Yes. She was just a girl at the time, about the age of a first or second year. My father wanted to make her his Fearling princess. A sort of replacement for me, as he thought I was dead at the time. I put a stop to it, of course."

"You rescued her?" Hiccup said.

"No. I helped my father with the abduction. But I stopped him from turning her into a Fearling. And I did not stand in Sandman's way when he came to rescue her."

"You helped him? Why would you do that? He's evil and -" Merida said.

"And he is my father," she said. "I have had my ins and outs with him, the same way you have with your parents. Tell me, children. If it was Queen Elinor, or Mother Gothel, or Stoick the Vast who went off the deep end, would you side with them or against them?"

Rapunzel bit her lip. She never thought of that. Not that there was any danger … of course. Gothel raised her since she was a baby. She must be good. She would never make Rapunzel do anything wrong.

Emily Jane was continuing her tale, "I saw what he was doing, of course. I knew he was behind everything, before you discovered his new alias. But I never spoke out against him. How could I? He is my father for good or for ill."

Jack stepped forward, "Be that as it may, the glass shouldn't stay here forever."

"No. I don't suppose it should," Emily Jane said. "I just hate to think what all the kids will think when they come back and find the school undecorated. Even though I want to remain neutral in this fight, I do not want my father to set everyone on edge just before the holidays."

She waved her arms and a breeze blew all the shattered decorations into a neat pile. Jack stopped trying to keep his and Rapunzel's feet frozen; the ice started to melt. Rapunzel was very grateful as the feeling in her feet returned.

Hiccup looked at the pile of decorations, "If the teeth were meant to hurt the Tooth Fairy, and clocks meant to hurt Father Time, who was this meant to hurt? You?"

"No. His attacks are centered on Guardians. I am no Guardian," Mother Nature said.

"But which Guardian?" Merida asked. "Not Bunnymund, Sandman, or Mother Goose?"

"Are there no other legendary figures you can think of who might fit here?" Emily Jane asked with a raised eyebrow. Jack was the first to connect the dots.

"Santa?"

"I know him by the name North, but yes."

"But he isn't even here!" Hiccup protested. "I thought the attacks were meant to unnerve the Guardians."

"Just because his physical body is not here does not mean he is not present. I do not know the details of his coming and going, but if he wished to be anywhere in the world he could be. Anyway, the majority of the Guardians are employed at Hogwarts. I'm certain the Monkey King did not wish to make a trip all the way up to Durmstrang when most of his targets are here."

Jack heard the door creak. Students would be filing in, and the decorations weren't back up. Jack touched his staff to the wall. Instantly shimmering silver ice in swirling patterns spread down the hilt and onto the wall, coating the entire hall. The room glistened.

Two first years came in, their jaws dropping at the beautiful ice. They gawked at the shining walls. The frost seemed to glow. Mother Nature looked stunned. Slowly, her shocked expression turned to a smile.

"Jack, can you do that again?" Mother Nature asked.

"Sure, it's easy." Jack twirled his staff and the frost kept growing, climbing up to the ceiling in an artful pattern.

"My father may be trying to destroy Christmas, but I won't let him. Jack, I want you to decorate the castle with your frost."

"Won't it melt?" Rapunzel asked, rubbing her slowly warming feet.

"I can slow that," Mother Nature said. "I can keep the walls cold so it doesn't melt. It won't last forever, but it should last long enough that I can repair the other decorations. And of course, Jack should do the outside of the castle."

"I'm on it!" Jack said, saluting.

"I can help making decorations," Rapunzel offered. "I like to paint."

"I could repair anything metal that was damaged," Hiccup offered.

"I have a boatload of woodcarvings," Merida added. "I can get Mum to send them to me for decorations. So long as you don't mind everything being bears."

Mother Nature smiled, and the kids set about working.

* * *

Jack waved his staff and zoomed all around the castle. He coated every wall and window with his shimmering frost. He'd done the same on the inside, but he knew that the inner walls wouldn't stay cold forever. Jack wanted to make some decorations that lasted for all the students stuck at Hogwarts over break.

Holly and ivy grew all over the castle, Mother Nature's replacement for the garlands. Jack touched them, coating the leaves in frost.

As he flew higher, Jack noticed a new tower. It surprised him. He'd spent the past three and a half years, exploring every inch of the castle. Or so he thought.

Jack looked inside a window and saw a strange glowing chest. The chest seemed to be floating about a foot off the ground. Jack landed on the nearby astronomy tower and wound his way, on foot, to the trunk.

Despite being at the top of the castle, the air felt heavy and ominous. Jack slowly walked down the hall. A painting of a knight snoozing hung on one wall. Could the Monkey King or Pitch Black be up here?

Jack turned down a corridor. A small blue trunk glowed at the end. Jack cautiously made his way toward the strange glow, keeping his staff ready to attack.

Slowly, he touched the curved end of his staff to the lock on the trunk. There was a click, and then a flash. The lid of the trunk flew open and with a whoosh several transparent -somethings- flew out, knocking Jack back flat.

By the time he got back up, only one of the strange beings was left. It took the shape of a fat friar.

"Thank you," the Fat Friar said. "We've been trapped in that box for a decade."

"What … Who are you?" Jack asked, wondering if he hit his head and this was a dream. If it was, it didn't seem like the kind either Sandy or Pitch would give.

"We're the Hogwarts ghosts, of course," the Fat Friar said. "The Caretaker years ago got so fed up with Peeves he invented that cursed box to imprison him, but rather than just containing our poltergeist, it trapped all the ghosts."

"Why hasn't anyone found this before?" Jack asked, trying to absorb the fact that he was talking to a ghost.

"The Caretaker couldn't just vanish the box. We're tied to Hogwarts. So instead he cursed it so the box could only be found on a full moon anniversary of the day it was created, or at least the first one where someone was available to release us. This is the first full moon that fell on the day the box was made. Now if you don't mind, I have to go meet the Hufflepuffs."

"The Hufflepuffs?"

"Why yes, I'm their house ghost you know. You don't happen to be a Hufflepuff, do you?"

"No. Slytherin."

"I'm so sorry for you." With that the ghost turned and floated right through the wall. Jack, still reeling, walked back down the stairs. Oh well, everyone would be going home for Christmas soon. Jack turned, heading to the kitchens. He liked the way the castle was decorated. A few ghosts couldn't ruin his good mood. For the first time in a long time, Jack felt content.

* * *

"It's not working," Mother Gothel said to her shadow.

"Relax, my dear," the shadow said back, taking the shape of Pitch.

"But the Guardians don't seem to be worried."

"The Monkey King is an idiot. He couldn't come up with a plan to harm them if he tried. But he does have one skill, one area where he always succeeds. All this nonsense trying to unnerve the Guardians, it is merely a preamble."

"I don't see how it's necessary. It doesn't even seem to be scaring my flower."

"Your flower is your problem. If you had done as I suggested and killed the flower in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You wouldn't be! I would be dead," Gothel complained. The shadow grinned.

"Yes, I know how much you fear death. Without such a strong fear, I never should have found you. I never would have led you to where the golden drop of sunlight was about to fall. Much as I dislike that you disobeyed my orders to kill the flower after using it, at least you've kept the girl somewhat under your thumb."

"You know, I could do a much better job keeping Rapunzel safe, and out of the way, if you would share your whole plan with me."

"Ha ha, not a chance," the shadow said. "I've involved you in my plans over the past few years, and look where it's led. I'm forced to run, hiding under beds and in closets."

"You can't be blaming that on me!"

"Maybe not. But I will not take that chance this year. All I want you to do is let the Monkey King in for his attacks. I will arrange everything else."

Gothel's shadow returned to normal and the woman went back to her job as nurse's assistant.

How dare he suggest she should destroy her flower! She needed Rapunzel, the girl was her lifeline. Pitch should be scrambling to help her keep Rapunzel out of sight. He should be helping her lock up the flower, not messing with the Guardians!

Gothel frowned as Rapunzel entered the room. The girl was too happy here. Too bright. Rapunzel bounced around the room gathering her things.

"Excited to go back to the tower?" Gothel asked, shrewdly.

"I'm always excited to go home. Or come to school. The change of pace is nice. Maybe this year, for a change … we could visit the kingdom?"

"Change? Rapunzel you want change? Don't you like what I've done?"

Rapunzel looked puzzled. Gothel pressed, "I built that tower brick by brick, all by myself, with no magic to help me. But fine, if you want me to just throw it away-"

"No, Mother, I didn't mean- I'm sorry. I don't want to leave the tower."

"Really?" Gothel tempted.

"Of course not. I love the tower. It's perfect." Rapunzel added, with a mumble, "I just love Hogwarts, too."

Gothel scowled, "Really Rapunzel? Of all the hurtful things you could say… and you just had to say it in that tone. Are you trying to kill me? Oh, but maybe I deserve it, is that how you feel?"

"No, Mother, I-"

"Enough, Rapunzel, I've heard enough. Go ahead and leave me, I deserve it. Let me die alone here, be my guest!"

"But-"

"It's obvious you don't care about anyone but yourself. I have failed as a parent."

"No, Mother, you haven't" Rapunzel said, quickly kneeling at her mother's side.

"Then why do you want to leave me? I've done everything for you!"

"You have, Mother, really, I wasn't trying to - I didn't mean any of it."

Gothel smiled and patted Rapunzel's head, "Alright. It's all settled. We'll have a nice holiday in our tower, just the two of us. Right?"

Rapunzel gave a soft sigh, "Yes, Mother."

Gothel smiled. At least she would have exclusive access to Rapunzel's hair over the holiday. Maybe she could convince the girl to stay closer.

"I love you," Gothel said sweetly.

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Gothel stroked Rapunzel's hair.

* * *

" _Wingardium Leviosa_ ," Merida said, giving her wand a swish and flick. The wood carving floated up and landed on the turret. Rapunzel had painted the bear statues to look like they were wearing wreaths around their necks, or had scarves on. Now Merida was trying to distribute them evenly around Hogwarts.

Hiccup pushed the cart containing the unplaced bears. Whenever Merida stopped to place one, he would start examining the statues that had moving parts, trying to figure out how they worked, probably.

As they reached the dungeons, Merida noticed that the only carving left was the one of the bears on a seesaw, passing a ball between them. She glanced at Hiccup. He was busy examining it. He didn't even notice that it was the last one.

"Well, guess that's it," Merida said. "I don't see a place for this one. Do you want it?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Was this made with magic?"

"I don't know," Merida said. "I mean, Professor Hallows tried to pass herself off as just a woodcarver before I realized she was a witch. I don't know if she made the carvings with magic or not."

"I wonder ..." Hiccup trailed off as he twisted the thing. "Do you think she could help me with my machine?"

"No. She can't. She'd just turn it into a bear. If you tell this to Jack, I will kill you, but he might have been right when he told me I got a lousy spell because I didn't know what to ask for. The witch told me the prince, Mor'du, asked for the strength of ten men. Who would think that asking for the strength of ten men meant being turned into an invincible bear? He looked so relieved when mum finally killed him and he turned into a wisp. Don't ask that witch for anything!"

Hiccup nodded, "I don't really need her help. I'm pretty good at making stuff, anyway, but it's always useful to get other points of view, learn other ways of doing things.

Just then, Jack flew down a staircase. In his free arm he held a variety of Christmas cookies.

"Hey guys, don't see you in the dungeons often. Working on potions?"

"Where'd you get those?" Merida asked, looking at a familiar shaped keet.

"House elves," Jack said as he took a bite. He held out the bitten cookie and said as he chewed, "Want one?"

"Uh .. no thanks," Hiccup said. Merida declined, too.

"Finished with the frosting?" she asked. "The Slytherin halls don't look so festive."

"Ha, you should see the inside of the Dungeon. I frosted it real good. Especially around Derek's bed. It was the best prank I ever played. He was so steamed. He tried to tattle on me to Mother Nature. Boy, you should have seen his face when she said it was her idea!" Jack promptly burst out laughing. When he finally caught his breath, his eyes moved to the empty cart, "Out of decorations?"

"Aye. We found a home for all of them. And good riddance. I didn't want any of them in the first place. Our castle already has plenty of mounted bears and tapestries of bears. And Mum still occasionally burps up salmon. I did put one or two of the nicer ones away ... you know, just in case. But really, I'm glad to be rid of them.

Jack waved his staff and flew up into the air. He took a good look at the statue Merida had just placed before falling down. He quickly jumped back up to a standing position. He had a strange expression.

"What?" Merida demanded.

"These are the carvings Eve Hallows gave you."

"Sold me. I gave her my mother's necklace for the stupid things. And the spell."

"They weren't painted when you got them," Jack remembered.

"No. Rapunzel added that-"

"Do you think Eve Hallows will like your changes?"

Merida snorted, "Why would she care?"

"Figures," Jack said. "I knew you couldn't care about others enough to respect their artistic integrity. What if Professor Hallows feels the way you felt when your mum burned your bow, or the way your mum felt when you slashed the tapestry."

"Hey! I did not destroy these bears! I just improved them. And anyway, she sold me the stuff. It's mine. If I wanted to peg every one of these with my arrows, she couldn't stop me."

"She's right," Hiccup agreed.

"Look, maybe Professor Hallows will like the improvements. And maybe it is your right to do it. I'm just saying, you're being insensitive. Goes with what I've been saying all along. You're still just as selfish as before."

"I AM NOT!" Merida yelled. "I helped decorate the blasted castle. How can you call that selfish?"

"Well, let's see ... " Jack put his finger on his lip. "You got rid of carvings you didn't want. You got Rapunzel and Hiccup to do the hard work of painting and carting them around. Heck, you didn't even really pay for them, you gave away a family heirloom that you didn't even seem to care about. You cleaned the woman's shop out and lost nothing. As I said before, selfish."

Merida didn't say anything, but her face was steaming. Jack was wrong. She just had to find a way to prove it to him.

* * *

A few days later Rapunzel laughed with her friends as the train rolled on. Hiccup was recounting how he first encountered the Fat Friar.

"So, he just popped out of the wall, right into William."

"Was he okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, a little cold, though. Apparently ghosts give you icy chills."

"I wonder what would happen if I went through one?" Jack wondered.

"You'd both freeze together," Merida suggested. "Then you'd have to go to class with a ghost stuck to your back."

"So what's your house ghost like, Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, the Gray Lady seems very nice. A little shy, though. I only heard her speak once. She sounded a bit like Merida, actually. What about your ghost, Jack?"

"He's so creepy. I mean, ghosts are a little scary in the first place, but ours is covered in blood and wears chains."

Rapunzel pulled her knees up to her chest. Jack smiled.

"But don't worry. I bet we'll get used to him soon. Besides, he took to sitting near Derek. It's way better than any practical joke I could ever play. You should have seen how terrified Derek looked."

"Even the nice ghosts are a little unnerving," Rapunzel said. "I feel sorry for anyone staying at Hogwarts over break."

"I haven't even met any of the ghosts yet," Merida sighed. "There aren't any in the Gryffindor Tower."

"I wonder why?" Hiccup asked.

"Dead Gryffindors must have better things to do than haunt their old school," Jack said. "The Bloody Baron, that's what Mother Nature called our ghost, mentioned that people chose whether to come back as a ghost or not. I guess Gryffindors don't choose that a lot."

"I guess," Merida said, sulking in her chair, "if I were a ghost, I don't suppose I would want to be stuck in school for the rest of my life, either. Wouldn't really want to be stuck anywhere."

"Yeah, I don't think any Berkian has ever come back as a ghost," Hiccup added, "except maybe my great, great grandfather who supposedly haunts Breakneck Bog. But I don't really believe in him. Although, that was before I saw those ghosts at school. Maybe Grandfather Grimbeard the Ghastly really did come back as a ghost to haunt Breakneck Bog.

"Why don't Berkians come back?" Rapunzel asked.

"Coming back as a ghost is a sign of cowardice. No one would want to come back and live, as it were, with that reputation. Besides, we all want to go to Valhalla, the hall of heroes. The only way to get there is to die valiantly in combat."

"I wouldn't mind," Jack said, propping his feet up on Merida's lap. She recoiled.

"You want to die in combat?" Merida said as she shoved his feet off.

Jack grinned, "I think it would be fun to be a ghost. No rules, no responsibility. Just running around playing all day. I already make it cold wherever I go. Being a ghost would be no different."

"Except you'd get to go through walls and turn invisible," Merida added.

"Invisible? Who'd want to be invisible?" Jack asked. "I mean, okay, maybe when setting up a prank it would be fun, but the rest of the time … I hate being ignored."

The subject changed and before they knew it the train was rolling into the platform. The students disembarked and headed their separate ways: Jack flying, Hiccup by boat, and Rapunzel and Merida by Floo powder.

As Rapunzel popped out of her fireplace, she quickly noticed that Gothel wasn't there. She took advantage of the situation to run to her room and hide Pascal. The little chameleon seemed to know what she wanted, changing colors to blend in with his surroundings. Just in time.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Gothel yelled from the base of the tower. Rapunzel ran to the window.

"I just got in, give me a moment to unbraid it." Rapunzel started to undo her hair quickly.

After getting the final knot out, the girl lowered her hair and pulled Gothel up.

"Honestly, Rapunzel, could you be any slower," Gothel chastised as she climbed in the window. "I feel like I've been waiting for hours!"

"Sorry … Mother," Rapunzel panted. "I only just got in. I didn't know you'd be out."

"Oh, of course you didn't, but you could have been preparing, dear. Not knowing is no excuse for slacking off, you know."

Rapunzel gave a nervous laugh, the way she always did when Gothel said things like that. Gothel smiled.

"I'm just kidding, don't take everything so personally," Gothel said, patting the top of Rapunzel's hair. Rapunzel kept quiet. Gothel was always telling her things like that, but she had so much trouble obeying. What was wrong with her? Why did she always take things so personally?

"Be a dear and sing for me," Gothel demanded. Rapunzel ran to set up her chair and sing her song. Gothel brushed her hair as she sang.

Once Gothel looked young again, she dismissed Rapunzel and began to make dinner. Rapunzel tried to talk about school but Gothel ignored her. Rapunzel sighed and went up to her room to read a book, or play with darts, or sew a dress, maybe paint, play guitar, or knit. Just wondering, when will her life begin?


	12. Trouble on the Home Front

Angus galloped as fast as he could. Merida, armed with her bow, fired at targets as they raced through the forest. It felt good to stretch her bow arm. Hogwarts was fun, but there wasn't any kind of physical challenge. The only thing that came close was flying class, and that was only for first years. Hogwarts needed something sporty. Maybe Creaothceann teams?

After her exhilarating ride, Merida turned Angus back towards Castle DunBroch. When she first arrived through the fireplace, she'd been told mum was busy. Hopefully she wasn't now.

After feeding Angus, Merida grabbed an apple from the kitchen and joined her family in the dining hall. Mum was there, trying to get the triplets to eat their haggis. Merida didn't get what their problem was with it; she loved their national dish.

"So … any lessons today?" Merida tested.

"Now come along and take a bite," Queen Elinor instructed the triplets. "Sorry, Merida. I haven't a moment to think. I've been chasin' after these lot for the last few weeks."

"Isn't that Maudie's job?" Merida asked.

"Haven't you heard? Maudie isn't here anymore," Elinor said as she wiped Hamish's mouth.

"What? What happened?"

"Well, you know we gave her quite a fright with that bear stunt. I thought she could use a bit of a holiday, you know, to calm her nerves, so she went off to stay with the Dingwalls for a bit. She was supposed to come back in November." Queen Elinor stopped talking as one of the triplets splashed his mashed potatoes with his spoon. She started to wipe him down.

"But …?" Merida pressed.

"Oh yes, well, you remember that really tall, really muscular man from Clan Dingwall?"

"The one Wee Dingwall was hiding behind?"

"Aye, well, it seems Maudie and he … they eloped."

"What? Really?"

"Aye. She wrote saying she'll be joining Clan Dingwall. Forever. I've been looking for a new nurse for the wee darlings, but I'm having no luck."

"Strange, I thought people were jumping all over the place to be our nurse when the triplets were first born."

"They were. We already had Maudie, for you, of course, but when the people heard about the triplets, many thought we would need an extra hand or two. Maudie could keep up with the triplets, so we turned down the help then. Now, though, I can't seem to find anyone who wants it."

"Do they still need a nurse?" Merida asked. "They just turned three. They can walk and eat solid foods. Isn't that old enough?"

"I should say not! Being able to walk and eat doesn't mean they need less attention, but rather more. They need someone who can keep up with them, to keep them from eating so many sweets and getting into trouble."

"I suppose you're too busy with my lessons to be there," Merida sighed.

"It's not you, this time," Queen Elinor said. "We've been having some difficulties with the peasants."

"What kind of difficulties?"

"Nothing major … it just seems that they're afraid of you."

"Afraid of me? Why?"

"'Cause you turned her into a bear," King Fergus said, stepping into the room.

"But it was the witch- she gave me the spell"

"Even so, there is magic in you. The people saw that as what could be. They don'ae trust you," the king said as he sat down. "Good thing you patched things up with the lords. If we were nae banded together, I don't know when the kingdom might fall apart."

"Fall?!" Merida exclaimed. "We can't be that close to the edge."

"You saw what happened just when you embarrassed the lords by winning the games," Queen Elinor said, "and that was just wounded pride. Now we've added fear to the mix. The people are not so easily quelled as the lords."

"And I suppose it's my fault?" Merida said, more to herself than to her parents.

"Don't be blamin' yerself, lassie," King Fergus said, as he grabbed a roasted leg.

"While the bear incident may have sped things up, fear doesn't grow overnight," Queen Elinor reassured her. "We are a new kingdom. The lords decided that your father should be king, a choice not everyone was happy with. It was only the show of our strength, the four clans united, that kept the people from rebelling then."

"And I threatened it, by refusing the betrothal," Merida said.

"It all worked out in the end. The lords have accepted your decision. And from what I've heard you're keeping the alliance with their sons."

"Aye, we get along well, even if they aren't magic. They even get along with my Hogwarts friends."

"That reminds me, I've invited them all here for New Years' dinner. The lords and their sons, I mean, not your Hogwarts friends. I hope you don't mind. Then you lot can travel back to Hogsmeade together."

"No, I don't mind. I like them now. Maybe if I'd had the opportunity to get to know them before I was expected to marry them I wouldn't have challenged the betrothal so," Merida chuckled. "Or not. I don't know if I'll ever be ready for marriage."

"Well, we'll just give it a few more years," Queen Elinor said. Hamish took that moment to tumble out of his chair. Queen Elinor rushed to the child's side and cradled him. The conversation was over.

* * *

Jack Frost zoomed across the forest casting his ice spell. Mostly he frosted the trees, but in a few strategic places he left dangling icicles and soft snow, the wet kind, just right for snow balls.

He was having so much fun. Jack flew down and landed on the lake, re-freezing it, and covering the top with a shining layer of frost. He'd have to get Emma out ice skating soon.

Jack walked off the lake. His feet pinched a little from the cold, but Jack didn't mind. He was quite used to being cold now. He knew it wouldn't hurt him, aside from a little discomfort. As Jack stepped out into the snow, he spotted some of the village kids staring at the lake.

"It's totally safe," Jack called. "Have fun!"

Jack pretended to walk away, ducking behind a tree once he was out of sight. He peeked around to see what the younger children would do. The oldest of the lot was stepping out onto the lake.

"Don't," Suzie, the youngest, said. "Mother said he's dangerous."

"The ice seems solid enough," Tommy said, going further.

"It's a trick. Daddy said so," another little boy said. "He said wizards can't be trusted. They'll act friendly until they get you. The only way to stop them is to get them first."

"But Jack's been our friend for years," Lacy said, "He's never led us astray before … unless you count that time we all got in trouble for playing hide and seek in the middle of the night. But that's little trouble. Jack wouldn't have let us get hurt."

"I know," Suzie said, "but mother doesn't want us to play with Jack, even if he is harmless. I can't just ignore her. We can't play with Jack."

Jack sank back behind the tree. He knew something like this must be happening. Even though he was using Mother Nature's hair dye, there was no way to hide how unusual he was. The kids had been avoiding him since he landed on the first day of break. Jack hoped they were just busy, but now, overhearing this proved it. Jack dejectedly walked home. At least his sister would still play with him.

Jack reached his house. His sister was still admiring the frost he'd made on the window. When she saw him coming, though, she ran over, slipping on the ice as she ran. Jack started to laugh. Emma got up, brushing the snow out of her hair as she stood up.

"Not funny," she yelled, though Jack could see she was laughing, too.

"Okay, okay. How about instead of slipping on ice we build snowmen?"

"Okay," Emma nodded. As they built the snowman together, Emma told him all about her year. She was getting pretty good at reading now.

"And you're having fun, too?" Jack asked. "That's very important. If I find out you aren't having fun, I might just have to whisk you off to Hogwarts."

"Oh, please, Jack, please take me. I really, really want to go!"

"You didn't answer my question," Jack pointed out, chuckling at his sister's determination to get to Hogwarts. He wondered if he could ever get her a visitor's pass. Stoick the Vast came to Hogwarts when Hiccup was injured. Jack really hoped it wouldn't come to that to get her in.

"I'm having fun, I guess," Emma said solemnly.

"Doesn't sound like it."

"I have fun on my own, playing the games you taught me, like hopscotch. But when I try to play with the other kids, they don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I guess it's 'cause I was sick last year. Maybe they forgot me." Emma started to hum something. Jack didn't respond. He didn't think Emma's illness was the reason she was being ostracized, though that may have made it easier. He had a terrible feeling he was behind it.

With determination, Jack stopped building the snowman. He had to right this. He couldn't be the reason someone wasn't having fun. Luckily, Jack had just the thing.

"Hey, do you wanna play with the other kids?"

"But they won't let-"

"Yes they will, if you do exactly as I say," Jack insisted. "The other kids are by the lake. Go to them. I'll be hiding nearby. I think I can make them play with you. But don't tell them I'm there, okay? It's part of the trick."

Emma nodded and started towards the lake. Jack waved his staff and lifted himself into the trees. He jumped from branch to branch, using the wind to give him proper lift, until he was above the kids.

"Can I play with you?" Emma asked. The other kids rubbed the back of their heads.

"Gee, I don't know-"

"Our parents wouldn't like it."

"Maybe next time."

Jack grabbed a handful of snow. He whispered the magic spell into it, took aim, and hurled it at the oldest kid. Suddenly, Tommy burst out laughing.

"Who threw that?" the kid laughed, gathering a handful of snow to hurl at the others. Jack made more of his special snowballs, hitting all the other children. He didn't need to hit his sister to get her to play, but he did anyway. The cheering charm would do her good.

Jack watched the children running around from his tree. Every so often, he would add a few more snowballs to the mix, but mostly he stayed out of it. He didn't want to stop anyone's fun by reminding them he was a wizard.

As Jack watched, the loneliness sank in. Never again would he be a part of this group. Not unless they stopped being afraid of magic. Jack sighed. At least he could still watch. He could still interact. And maybe … maybe someday he could join in again, and be part of the fun.

* * *

Hiccup tended the forge, heating the metal for Gobber. A dragon raid happened the night before, destroying some of Gobber's best weapons. Hiccup was helping him rebuild. Not the best way to celebrate Snoggletog, but at least he was home.

"That'll do," Gobber said as Hiccup panted from pumping the bellows. "Why don't you go out and catch up with the others?"

Hiccup didn't really want to go out. He'd seen the way the others looked at him. They still thought he was just as weak as ever. Until Hiccup could come up with something impressive, something that would wipe Snotlout's smug smile from his face, he'd always be an outcast.

As Hiccup left the stall, he tried to think of what he could do. Something like taking down a dragon. But not just an ordinary dragon, like a Terrible Terror. A Gronckle would at least get him noticed. And a Nadder could hopefully impress Astrid.

Hiccup hadn't seen her yet. Berk was much closer to Durmstrang, so the other kids got home a lot sooner and Astrid had gone off by herself. Hiccup saw the twins trying to tip yaks. He spotted Snotlout making muscles at himself in the ice. And Fishlegs was hurrying away carrying a book. But Astrid was nowhere to be found. Ruffnut said she was taking out her aggression on a tree. Hiccup had no clue what Astrid could be mad about. As far as he could tell, she was perfect.

Hiccup blinked in the Berkian sun. He didn't bother with the other Berk kids. He knew he didn't belong with them. His father would be in the Meade Hall, probably complaining about what a wimpy son he got.

Hiccup saw the disappointment in his father's eyes when his dad asked him to do a simple trick that all the other kids mastered in their first year. Hiccup _could_ perform the spell. He just couldn't do it as well as the other kids. His dad didn't say anything about his pathetic attempt, but Hiccup could tell that he'd let his father down. Again.

Without really thinking about it, Hiccup headed into the forest. He wasn't sure what he wanted in the forest. Maybe just to get away from all the other Vikings who were decorating the town for Snoggletog.

As Hiccup's feet carried him deeper into the forest, he heard the unmistakable sound of metal splintering wood. Hiccup headed towards the noise.

Just before reaching the cove, Hiccup spotted Astrid throwing an axe at a tree. She pulled it out of the tree, turned sharply and hurled it right at Hiccup. He ducked as the axe lodged itself into the tree behind him.

"Hiccup! I didn't see you," Astrid said sharply. "What are you doing out here?"

"I don't know … what are you doing?" Hiccup tried asking.

"None of your business," Astrid snapped, shoving Hiccup as she went to retrieve her axe.

"You seem upset about something," Hiccup probed. Astrid glared at him.

"It's personal!" she said, aiming a kick at Hiccup. He jumped out of the way and she went back to throwing her axe. Hiccup didn't leave. He sat down on a large rock and kept watching her, the way the sunlight streamed through the trees catching her hair in just the right light. Her blue eyes glistened as she targeted a tree and hurled her axe.

"So … how was Durmstrang?" Hiccup asked.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Astrid snarled.

"I'll tell you all about Hogwarts."

"Ha. Why would anyone care about stupid Hogwarts? They don't even teach the dark arts there, do they?"

"No. We have Defense Against the Dark Arts, though."

"What about weapons?" Astrid let go of her axe, cleaving off a low branch.

"Nope."

"Useless, then."

"Hey, we learn magic. Just not weapons or Dark Arts. Most of the Hogwarts kids don't need them."

"Whatever. Nothing interesting happens there."

"I don't know about that. We've had plenty of adventures. We have a dark forest with monsters in it. Several students were turned into Fearlings, including Camicazi." Hiccup didn't know if Astrid knew Camicazi, but she was the only victim who was still active in the wizarding world and attended Durmstrang. "And Pitch Black came from our school."

" _The_ Pitch Black?" Astrid asked as she picked up her axe.

"You've heard of him?"

"Professor North warned us," she said as she hopped up on the rock next to Hiccup. He almost froze. Astrid was actually sitting next to him. Hiccup had to force himself to concentrate on what she was saying, "He told us to be wary of shadows."

"Yeah. Pitch Black can control those. He's also got black sand animals and Fearlings. Oh, and Nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Astrid exclaimed, setting down her axe. "I wonder if he was behind my dream…"

"You wanna tell me about it?" Hiccup offered. Astrid looked at him, for a moment, Hiccup thought she might actually open up. Suddenly her eyes grew hard.

"No. Even if Pitch Black _is_ making me dream … what I've been dreaming … it's none of your business. Now get out of the forest before my axe cleaves off your head!"

Astrid jumped down from the rock and grabbed her axe, throwing it again.

Hiccup decided to take her advice this time. He walked back to the village, leaving Astrid alone to kill the trees.

So Pitch Black was messing with other kids. Hiccup wondered if the others had nightmares, too. With nothing else to do, Hiccup went to check up on them.

He tried Fishlegs first. Of all the other Berkian kids, Fishlegs seemed to be the least embarrassed to be seen with Hiccup. They'd drifted apart since they started going to different schools, but Hiccup figured Fishlegs would at least talk to him.

Hiccup didn't have to walk far through the village to find Fishlegs. The heavyset boy was huddled under a tree, behind a pile of snow.

"Hey?" Hiccup said sitting down.

"Oh, uh ..." Fishlegs said nervously, turning away from the tree.

"Something wrong?" Hiccup pressed.

"No … no … not at all."

"Fishlegs … is something going on?"

"No … what would give you that impression?" Fishlegs scooted over, placing himself more between Hiccup and the tree. Hiccup leaned over. Just behind the other boy, Hiccup could spot the corner of a book. He made a flying leap toward it. Hiccup snatched the book before Fishlegs could react.

"The Dragon Manual?" Hiccup said, reading the cover. Fishlegs grabbed the book out of Hiccup's hands.

"Okay! You got me, I'll tell you. I'm trying to get an edge on the dragons we'll be facing next year."

"Next year?"

"Yeah … Stoick told us when we got back yesterday. We're the new recruits. We start dragon training this summer."

"Dad didn't tell me …" Hiccup whispered.

"I'm sorry Hiccup," Fishlegs said. "I almost didn't make the cut either...Stoick told me. That's why I need the book. I'm going to memorize everything about dragons. Maybe it will help me in the ring."

"Even dad doesn't want me in training," Hiccup sighed, his quest forgotten. "I knew he didn't want me to be chief … but I thought he would at least give me a chance."

"He probably just wants you to be safe," Fishlegs said, trying to make him feel better.

"More likely, he just doesn't want me embarrassing him."

Fishlegs didn't say anything to that, turning back to his book. Hiccup sighed and stood up. As he was about to walk off, her remembered his purpose, "Hey … you haven't been having any weird dreams have you?"

"Weird dreams? You mean like dreaming that I would be eaten by a dragon? Or the one about an ice elf making all the muggles fear wizards."

"That one!" Hiccup said. "Tell me everything."

"Nothing more to tell," Fishlegs said with a shrug. "I've never seen a muggle for real. They aren't allowed at Durmstrang. Even muggleborns aren't allowed in. You're the closest thing I've seen to a muggle."

"Gee, thanks," Hiccup said, "but what about the ice elf?"

"I don't know. I knew he was an elf. He was rallying the muggles against us. But it was just a dream."

Fishlegs went back to reading, leaving Hiccup to his own thoughts. He tried to think about Pitch and the strange anti-elf dreams and feelings, but Hiccup just couldn't get his mind off of his dad. All the others were going to dragon training. All the others would at least be prepared when they faced a dragon. Hiccup wasn't even going to be given a chance. His dad really must hate him.

* * *

Pitch Black stalked the girl Camicazi. The thirteen year old would make the perfect vessel to foster his plans. Having been a past victim, no one would suspect her. Even the girl herself would not know what she was doing.

Pitch crafted a dream for the girl. Nothing too scary, he didn't want to attract Sandman's attention with the kind of nightmare that could wake the dead. No, Camicazi's dream would be merely … uncomfortable. Just enough to make her think in the direction that Pitch wanted.

As the morning sun rose over Bog Burglar Island, Pitch ducked into the shadows. He watched.

Camicazi was a very heavy sleeper. She didn't rise until 10 in the morning. And when she finally did get up, her first attention was on Snoggletog goodies. Pitch couldn't care less about the child's joy. He didn't want her to forget her dream.

He made a small shadow of a creature. He cast the shadow just behind a building, where the child was sure to see it.

"So I said to Snotlout, see," Camicazi said to her friends making a fist, "size doesn't matter, it's all about – EEEK!"

The girl screamed when she saw the shadow. Rather than fainting, like some of Pitch's other victims, Camicazi charged after the shadow. Quickly Pitch made it duck behind a building, disappearing into a dark alley before the girl could discover that there was no creature.

The girl's friends chased after her as Camicazi screamed, "Die you monster!" waving her new sword.

"What is it?" "What's wrong?" the girls asked.

"A troll, or an elf," Camicazi warned. "I saw one in my dream last night. It was awful. The wicked beast thought it was better than us wizards."

"That's ridiculous," one of her friends said. "No way a dumb little elf could be better than us."

"You're right," Camicazi said. Pitch smiled as she came to the realization he had planted in her head, "We have to stop them. No troll or elf should be better than a human. We have to get them to know we're on top. I declare, as the next chief of the Bog Burglars, that no one is to associate with elves, trolls, or other non-human lesser beings! If they come to the Bog Burglar Islands they will be treated as they deserve, as servants to us!"

The crowd cheered. Pitch smiled as he retreated to his lair. His work with Camicazi was done. She would promote the discrimination of the elves, and with the few other wizards and witches Pitch had picked, soon there would be no place left for Jack Frost.


	13. Twisted Tales

Rapunzel puffed out the morning air as she walked across the lawn to Greenhouse Four. Her feet hurt from walking in the snow but she knew she could stand it. If she did any damage to her feet, she could always sing to cure them. Every so often, she would offer to fix Jack's feet, but he said the cold never bothered him anyway, so Rapunzel let it go.

Rapunzel sighed with relief as she let herself into the greenhouse. The air inside was always warm. In no time at all the feeling returned to her feet. She was early for the Herbology class. The other students were still outside. Most of them were wearing boots, so they didn't mind staying out in the snow.

Since she was alone, Rapunzel took her time looking at the plants. She wondered if any of these magical plants were involved in the potion her mother took. For as long as Rapunzel could remember, Mother Gothel always told her that her magic hair was the result of her biological mother taking a dangerous potion. Gothel would never tell Rapunzel what was in the potion, though.

Rapunzel devoured her potions books and herbology books, looking for anything that could possibly grant magic hair, or cure it. If Rapunzel could get rid of the magic, her parents would welcome her back. She wouldn't have to live in hiding, forbidden to do ... well ... everything.

Coming to Hogwarts was the biggest freedom she'd ever been given, but she had no delusions. She knew she wasn't truly free.

The door opened and Merida charged in, brushing snow off her black cloak.

"Have a nice holiday?" Merida asked. While Rapunzel took the train back this year, Merida had opted to travel to Hogsmeade with the lords' sons, seeing how close it was to Castle DunBroch.

"Oh, yes, Mother was very pleasant. And Pascal just loved the little suit I sewed for him. How was your vacation?"

"So much better! Mum didn't make me do any studying at all. We celebrated the triplets' birthday and hosted the lords and their sons. There was a bit of tension when Lord Dingwall asked if I'd started dating his son, but Ewan fixed it by choosing that moment to speak. Everyone was so stunned that they could understand him they forgot what we were talking about. And better than that, we got to ride back to Hogsmeade together in a cart pulled by Angus. The boys are keeping him down at the inn for me."

Rapunzel and Merida quieted as Professor Pitchiner glided in. She looked awful. Her long dark hair looked frazzled. She had deep bags under her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked.

"I am fine, children. My father is simply running me ragged."

"What happened now?" Merida asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Nothing for you to worry about at least."

"Maybe we could help," Rapunzel offered.

"No. There is nothing you can do. It's not one thing that happened. I did not see my father's involvement directly. But I know he is behind it."

"Behind what?" Merida pressed.

"Fear. The world is growing more fearful. The Guardians wanted to stop it, thinking Christmas could restore the wonder. But I watched, and they failed. My father is too strong for one little holiday to make people forget the fear."

"But there must be something we can -" Rapunzel tried.

"No," Emily Jane pointed to the door. The other students finally arrived for class. Emily Jane said quietly, "Do not speak of this with the others, I do not wish to aid my father in making them afraid."

The girls nodded and kept quiet. Emily Jane went over the lesson about Devil's Snare and before they knew it class was over.

* * *

Hiccup made his way alone down to the field. He did a lot of things alone now. It wasn't anyone's fault, the schedule just worked out that way. Care of Magical Creatures was with Slytherin this year, but Jack wasn't taking it. Muggle Studies was with Ravenclaw, but Rapunzel wasn't taking it, and Hiccup was the only one among his friends who even attempted to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

In a way he was glad he was alone. More time to think. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop playing his last conversation with his father in his head.

" _Dad, I heard Fishlegs is going to start Dragon Training this summer."_

" _Aye, that he is," Stoick replied, never looking up from sharpening his axe._

" _And Astrid and Snotlout?"_

" _Them, too."_

" _Ruffnut and Tuffnut?"_

" _We need all the new recruits we can get."_

 _Hiccup took a breath, "Dad, I want to kill dragons."_

" _You're not old enough."_

" _Fishlegs and the twins are all younger than me!" Hiccup protested._

" _You can't tell by looking at them," Stoick said. Hiccup was glad his father wasn't looking at him. He didn't want his dad to know how much his words hurt. Hiccup paused as he reached the top of the stairs._

" _Will you ever let me train with the others?"_

" _Kill a dragon, and we'll talk. I'm leaving in the morning. Another hunt for the nest."_

" _Isn't it too cold?"_

" _We're going to try south this time. If an attack happens while I'm gone, stay inside. Happy Snoggletog."_

 _With that Stoick left. Hiccup celebrated the annual holiday all alone._

As Hiccup reached the animal pen, he just couldn't get his mind off his dad. It was useless, he knew. His dad didn't like him. If he hadn't been born to the son of the chief, they probably would have shipped him off the island. Or made him live on the other side of the island with Mildew.

Hiccup didn't think anything would be strong enough to pull him from his self-pity, until he saw the destruction.

The animal pen itself still stood, but inside it Hiccup saw a carnage of papers. Crumpled up, torn, ripped and burned papers. It looked like a library was murdered. Hiccup bent down and picked up a paper that was sticking out.

He read it. The text was the end to a fairy tale, except the ending, "... lived happily ever after" was crossed out with red ink and lots of skulls.

Katherine picked that moment to ride up on her goose.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"It wasn't me!" Hiccup held up his hands in surrender. "This looks like the work of the Monkey King."

Katherine nearly collapsed in on herself. She fell off her goose. Hiccup moved to help her up.

"No … it can't be... he can't be here again," she whispered.

"Why not?"

"We … we stopped him. Toothiana and Ombric caught him! He won't get me again!"

Other students started to show up, but Katherine seemed close to hyperventilation.

"Do … you want to cancel class?" Hiccup asked, remembering that Tooth had a similar reaction to the news of the Monkey King.

Katherine calmed herself, "No, no. We have a good class today. All about dragons. I can't let him hurt me again."

Despite her reassurances, Katherine didn't quite seem up for teaching. She randomly broke out into tears in the middle of sentences, and kept glancing over her shoulder nervously.

As she started to talk about the different species of dragons, she kept pausing.

"There are many … Lot of dragons … If you look …," she tried. Hiccup felt so bad for her. He spoke up.

"There are lots of dragons all over the world. Many of them are regional, like the Welsh Greenback, and the Chinese Fireball. But there are others with not such local names, like the Monstrous Nightmare, the Hideous Zippleback and the Night Fury."

Hiccup glanced at Katherine to make sure he hadn't overstepped his boundaries. She looked grateful that Hiccup had taken over. She gave a nod so Hiccup kept going. He didn't know much about the English dragons, so he stuck with Archipelago ones.

"On Berk, the most common type of dragon is the Terrible Terror. The things are little, but menacing. Gronkles are tough. Zipplebacks? Exotic. Each type of dragon has its own fire. Zipplebacks release gas, then light it on fire. The Monstrous Nightmare lights itself on fire. Only the toughest Vikings go after those. And then there's the dragon no one's ever seen. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. This one never steals food, never shows itself and never misses."

Hiccup picked up a stick and drew pictures of the dragons in the mud. He proceeded to tell everything he knew about them. At the end of the class Katherine gave Hufflepuff fifty points. The other Hufflepuffs left cheering, the Slytherins grumbling. Hiccup stayed behind to make sure Katherine was okay.

"Thank you for taking over class," she said, wiping a tear away. "You certainly know a lot about dragons."

"Not as much as everyone else on Berk."

"Still, more than all of the other Hogwarts students. I wonder, would you mind coming up with another lesson plan? Just in case something like this happens again. You seem to be a natural teacher."

"Oh, uh, sure. Do you think something like this will happen again?"

"I don't know. I hope not. I hope this is all just the Monkey King trying to rattle us. But it's hard to tell. The last time I saw the Monkey King, it was not a pleasant experience. I had just lost my last baby tooth and was waiting for the Tooth Fairy to come when the Monkey King attacked. He got me in a sack and carried me off to Kosmotis Pitchiner, or Pitch Black. I didn't see the Monkey King after that. Pitch Black put me in a deep sleep, filled with nightmares. I didn't wake up until … well, just read the fairy tale I wrote about the sleeping princess."

Hiccup heard a bell ring, signaling the start of lunch.

"Do you need any help?" Hiccup asked, looking at the mess.

"No, no. I'll be fine. This is no worse than the time Mr. Qwerty destroyed Ombric's library to protect it from Pitch."

"Wait, you don't mean the Hogwarts librarian, do you?" Hiccup pumped.

"Of course. He was a caterpillar then, though. He ate all the books and turned into one himself. When Ombric took over as the Headmaster, he brought Mr. Qwerty with him. Transfigured him into a human." Katherine looked at the destruction and shook her head, "I should get the other Guardians down here to see this anyway. Go have fun. You've already been a big help."

Hiccup reluctantly left. He grabbed a plate of food at the Hufflepuff table and stopped by the other tables, letting his friends know what happened. None of them seemed too bothered by it as, again, no one seemed hurt. Hiccup let it go. They were right. What difference did it make? This wouldn't impress his tribe, Astrid, or most importantly, his Dad.

* * *

Jack Frost chopped ingredients for his potion while Merida heated the cauldron. She wouldn't stop prattling on about the green goo.

"You know, this looks exactly like the potion the Witch - I mean Professor Hallows - made. Except she pulled a keet out of it. You don't think we'll get a keet from this, do you?"

"For a potion antidote?"

"Well, it could happen!" Merida defended.

"I don't see how. I've never heard of a potion that turned solid. What I don't understand is why you bothered with a bear potion at all, wouldn't it have been easier to just go for transfiguration?"

"You know I'm lousy at transfiguration. Besides, I didn't want to turn her into a bear. I just wanted to change her. Change her mind, I meant!"

Professor Flamel walked over to their cauldron, "Oh, excellent. I love the smoke. Can't you just smell the sulfur."

"It certainly doesn't seem like an antidote," Jack commented. Even if this could cure other potions, what was the antidote for this?

"Ah, but it is. This is a cure all for other potions. Most other potions, I should say," Flamel corrected himself. "There are a few potions that cannot be cured by this. I'm hoping the Elixir of Life is one of them. Just think, you take a potion to live forever, then need a cure for boils and it removes the effects of the first potion."

"The Elixir of Life?" Jack scoffed. "Who'd want to live forever?"

"Oh, many people. That's why we all search for the Philosopher's Stone. It is said that the stone can be used to make the elixir. And to make gold. You'd never have to worry about age or money again."

"The only way I'd ever want eternal youth is if it meant I got to be a kid forever," Jack said.

"Agreed," Merida concurred. "Being immortal would suck if it meant having rules and responsibility all the time."

"Oh, kids today," Nicholas Flamel muttered, "don't know what's worth pursuing,"

An explosion happened across the room, Flamel left to check up on the students involved. Jack looked across the room; he could just make out Barnabus Crabbe putting out his robes.

Jack turned to Merida.

"Can you believe that guy?" Jack snickered.

"I know! You'd think he was going to be the one to find the Philosopher's Stone." Merida and Jack shared a good laugh, but it did get Jack thinking. Rapunzel's hair could be used to reverse age. He'd witnessed it with Mother Gothel two years ago. Could her hair have something to do with the stone? Or was the stone a rock from the golden age, like Emily Jane?

* * *

Gothel scowled as she waited for Rapunzel. Gothel looked at her failing skin. The liver spots were starting to return. She needed Rapunzel to sing. If only she could find her.

Gothel checked the infirmary, but it was deserted. Next she tried the Ravenclaw Tower. Tooth greeted her but said Rapunzel wasn't there. Gothel tried the library, the kitchens, the Great Hall, even down by the slowly melting lake, but Rapunzel could not be found.

Finally, Gothel headed up to the seventh floor. She knew the children had some kind of club up here, though she'd never visited it before.

To her utter disappointment, Rapunzel was not in the room. Only Jack Frost was there. Gothel wasn't sure what to do. Pitch had not told her whether to keep terrorizing him or not. Pitch wasn't here to finish the job.

"All alone on a Saturday? Poor boy, are your friends ditching you again?"

"No. It's not like that! I said I had to work as groundskeeper, but then Mother Nature gave me the day off. She said spring was coming and that the Easter Bunny could do all the spring work."

"Have you seen Rapunzel?"

"Nope," he said, making a snowflake. "And even if I had, I wouldn't tell you."

Gothel's eyes narrowed, "You listen here, boy! No one cares more for Rapunzel than me. If anything happened to her … I don't know what I'd do."

"Yeah, right," Jack said, blowing his white hair out of his eyes. "You'd ditch her if you found something else that could keep you young forever, like the Philosopher's Stone."

Gothel leapt across the room, knocking the boy onto the floor.

"What do you know about the stone!" she demanded, pressing in on him. Jack just growled and pushed her off. Gothel quickly recovered. She backed away.

"I … I mean, the stone doesn't exist."

"Proves my point," Jack said, straightening out his robes.

"How dare you! You don't know what you're saying," Gothel said, trying to turn the conversation back in her favor. "There are people out there who would _kill_ for that stone. Do you know what would happen if those people discovered what Rapunzel can do?"

Jack didn't say anything. Gothel seized the opportunity, "She would be hunted, hurt even. What I do may look cruel to you, an _outsider,_ but trust me, everything I've done, I've done for her."

Jack rolled his eyes, "You mean like breaking her heart, keeping her locked up all the time?"

He was starting to close up again. Gothel decided to try a different tactic, "You have a sister don't you? If the only way to protect her was to deny her what she wanted …"

"That would never happen."

"Oh no? You've seen the way the muggles are acting, towards _your_ kind. If they tried to attack you, and your sister got in the way …" Gothel let the sentence hang. She could see it was working on Jack. He was becoming agitated.

"That won't happen. I'd save her."

"But if you couldn't. If she just wanted to be with you, while a mob with torches chased you down. If she refused to leave the danger, mightn't you need to push her away? To tell her something that she thought was so cruel, she chose to stay away from you. It could save her life, even if it removes you from the picture."

"I ..." Jack tried to defend himself, but the words wouldn't come. Gothel smiled, her work done.

"But then I suppose that would be a grown-up decision. And you are just a child. You could never protect another, could you?" Gothel spat, her words meant to hurt the boy.

"If everything you did was for Rapunzel's own good, why do you use her hair?" Jack questioned.

Gothel quickly lied, "You've seen how much energy Rapunzel has! I cannot possibly protect her if I can't keep up with her. Her magic restores my energy, so I can be a better mother."

He didn't seem to be buying it. Gothel didn't care too much. The important thing was finding Rapunzel before anyone else noticed her aging.

"I don't have time for this. Where is Rapunzel? Aren't you four always in here?"

Jack turned away, "Not always. Rapunzel isn't here, but if she drops in I'll be sure to send her your way. Or not," Jack said. Gothel turned and left. She really wished Pitch were here. She wanted Jack to suffer, but she couldn't get inside his head the way Pitch could.

Gothel heard voices coming up the stairs as she started to descend. She recognized one of the voices. Rapunzel!

"I can't believe ye tamed me brothers!"

"Those boys are nice. It's hard to believe they cause as much trouble as they do."

"Aye, but they do! I'm lucky they're on my side, or the wee devils would be the death of me."

Gothel quickly ducked into an alcove as the two princesses passed.

"I can't wait for our trip to DunBroch next month," Rapunzel said. Gothel's eyes narrowed. Rapunzel continued, "Do you think the Castle at Corona is anything like Castle DunBroch?"

"We'll just have to visit it and find out."

"I can't. My parents haven't invited me. And Gothel won't let me out," Rapunzel sighed.

"My mother is the queen. Surely she can write to your parents demanding a meeting. Maybe you can come along as our guest."

Gothel thought about grabbing Rapunzel, but in the end she returned to her quarters. She didn't want Rapunzel to know what she had overheard. Better the girl believe that Mother _knows_ best, than to think Mother is spying on her.

She would confront Rapunzel about the disobedience when the girl returned on her own. Gothel smiled as an idea came to her … If Rapunzel wondered how Gothel found out, it would not be so hard to blame Jack Frost, and maybe that betrayal would be enough to keep Rapunzel away from him.

* * *

 **A/N: Reply to** **SuddenRealizatio's chapter 9 comment: Yes, though add a few more 'great's in there.**

 **Reply to 'Hi it's me': Jack's story is split into two parts: Jack's "memories/alone in the world" will be around year 7; the part where he is recruited by the Guardians in the modern age will be in the epilogue.**


	14. Popped Dreams

Merida panted as she climbed the tower in the middle of the night. Astronomy was one of her least favorite classes. The only class that didn't meet with another house, so Merida didn't have her usual set of friends. She did have some friends in Gryffindor so it wasn't terrible for her, like it was for Jack, but still, her Gryffindor friends just didn't get her.

She hadn't told any of them about her bear adventure. They wouldn't understand. Gryffindor may be the house of the brave, but her classmates didn't demonstrate it much. None of them would be brave enough to hang out with a Slytherin.

As Merida trudged along behind her classmates, her hand brushed something rubbery. She paused and picked off the odd black piece of … whatever it was. Merida couldn't tell. One of her classmates called to her, and Merida tucked the odd … cloth? into her belt, before climbing the rest of the way.

She charted the stars like normal. She wasn't sure she remembered all the names, but she put the dots down in the right places at least. When class finally came to an end, she started to leave with everyone else, until she remembered the bit of cloth. She didn't know what it was, but it might have blown down the stairs from the tower. She caught Professor Lunoff on his way out.

"Professor? Is this important?" she asked, handing him the thing. His eyes grew wide as he took it.

"So. The Monkey King seeks me as well."

"The Monkey King? But this doesn't look like his work. His other stuff looked like … well, pure destruction. This is just a tattered piece of … something."

"It's a balloon," Manny said.

"What's that?"

"An inflated pig's bladder, but filled with gas so that it floats. Ombric discovered them when he invented bouncing balls."

"Pig's bladder?"

"Well, that's what he made the first ones out of. Now they're all made of rubber."

"So … what's the importance to you?" Merida asked, getting the hang of these attacks.

"Ombric passed balloons out to the children he taught. The children simply loved them, telling their balloons their hopes and dreams. But children can be so careless. Many of them lost their balloons. Without an owner, the balloons floated up to the moon, where I collected them."

"Wait, you lived on the moon?" Merida said, stunned.

"In it, actually. You may know me as the Man in the Moon."

"The Man in the Moon? I didn't even think you were real until the Guardians mentioned you. I thought the name was just because the shadows on the moon looked like a face."

"And who do you think pushed those rocks around on the moon so that they'd make that face? It was the only way I could project myself down to the earth."

"But … but you're here?"

"Yes. But only because North invented a rocket ship. Without it, I could only communicate with the Lunar Lamadary. They had a magic mirror that I could reach earth through. But the Lamas don't like to interact with humans so they refused to help me. I had to rely on my moonbeams to help the children. But moonbeams can only do so much. They can chase away a nightmare, or brighten a room to help frightened children sleep, but when it comes to a physical fight … moonbeams are fairly useless."

Merida glanced up into the night sky at the moon, glowing so far away. Hard to tell that it could be the home of the man in front of her.

"Well, not all moonbeams," he continued. "One particularly brave moonbeam helped save Nightlight, though it also unleashed Pitchiner Black."

"Wait, your moonbeams unleashed him?"

"Yes. After the first war, Nightlight sacrificed himself to protect me. He froze Pitch in place for many years, until my moonbeam came along to free him. That was the first sign of trouble. That was when I knew the moonbeams and llamas weren't enough anymore. I started the Order of the Guardians."

"Really? So that's the Easter Bunny, and Ombric, Tooth, Mother Goose … they all belong to the Order?"

"Yes. And Santa and Sandman. They are my Guardians. They guard the hopes and dreams of the children of earth. They protect them from Pitchiner, or should I say Pitch Black."

Merida glanced at the piece of balloon in his hand. While the whole guardian thing made sense, she was still bothered by the fact that this wasn't pure destruction.

"Can you be sure this is the work of the Monkey King? It doesn't look like his work."

"Ah, but it does. If we add a little illumination..." The Man in the Moon clapped his hands and a small moonbeam shot down from the moon into the hallway. Merida looked up. Hanging from the ceiling like bats were thousands of popped balloons. In the center, a note was stuck to the ceiling with an arrow. The moonbeam flew past it and knocked the arrow and note down. Merida took the arrow; Manny took the note.

"Most definitely the Monkey King," he said. Merida looked at the arrow. It looked like her arrows. But that had to be a coincidence. Why would the Monkey King use her arrow?

"May I keep this?" Merida asked. Manny nodded then dismissed Merida. It was well past midnight. The moon was starting to sink below the horizon. She turned back to the Gryffindor Tower, hoping to catch a few hours of peaceful sleep before Transfiguration in the morning.

* * *

Rapunzel wound up her hair, took aim and let it go. The ends of her hair curled around the door handle. The girl yanked, and the door opened.

"I did it!" she exclaimed. A few days ago, Mother had made a big deal over how no one should have secrets, especially good little girls. Rapunzel decided that her hair throwing technique was good enough to demonstrate.

"Hm?" Gothel asked without looking up.

"Mother, I opened the door. With my hair."

"Oh, Rapunzel, that's hardly impressive."

"But … I've been practicing it all year."

"Exactly! Look how long it took you! Honestly, you act like it's some big accomplishment, but really, it took you far too long to master. If any other child had such long hair, they would have figured out how to do that much sooner."

Rapunzel stroked her hair, taking comfort in it. Mother was right. She hadn't really accomplished anything.

Gothel finally looked up, she patted Rapunzel on the head, "Now, now, I suppose it's remarkable you did anything at all. You are so weak, my flower. It's a wonder you can dress yourself."

Rapunzel glanced down at her clothes. There wasn't anything wrong with them, was there? Gothel laughed loudly, "I'm just teasing, don't take everything so seriously."

Rapunzel gave a nervous little laugh, still unsure what Mother meant. Gothel looked more serious now.

"Rapunzel, I do have a serious question to ask you."

"Yes, Mother?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course! How could you think that I didn't?"

"Well, if that's true … why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You ran off, with that … that other girl!" Gothel said vehemently. Rapunzel flinched, how did Gothel know? Rapunzel had been so careful. She only visited Merida's mother for two hours maximum, she always left on days when Mother didn't need her. Days when Jack was busy, when her friends in Ravenclaw could cover for her. Not that she ever actually asked them to lie, but she didn't tell them she was leaving campus.

"How did you know?" Rapunzel asked, backing away.

"My dear, naive little flower, honestly, you would have thought school would give you some brains. Like you could actually succeed in this betrayal? A mother knows when her only daughter is stabbing her in the back."

Rapunzel sighed, "I'm sorry, Mother. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, but you did, Rapunzel. You've proved you can't handle yourself as an adult."

"What?"

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected it. Just look at you," Gothel said with disgust. "Why would I think you could be trusted? And to think, I was going to let you out of the tower this year."

"Really?" Rapunzel asked.

"I thought, for once, you might be old enough. Old enough to go see the floating lights on your birthday. But now that I've seen how irresponsible and reckless you are, I've changed my mind."

"No, Mother, nothing happened! I'm fine."

"You've broken my trust, Rapunzel. I have half a mind to take you out of the school and back to our tower this instant."

"No! Please, no! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"Now why don't I believe you?"

"Please, Mother, I promise. I'll never, ever leave this castle again!"

"Do you really?"

"Yes, of course, Mother! I promise I'll never go anywhere without your permission again."

Gothel smiled, "Alright, Rapunzel. I suppose I can forgive you this time. But I won't be so lenient again. And you are grounded. You will not leave this room except to go to classes."

"But, my dorm room-"

"Well, you should have thought of that before you broke my heart."

"Yes, Mother," Rapunzel sighed. She ran her fingers though her hair. It could be worse … couldn't it? Better than being grounded, like, forever.

Gothel rubbed her temple, "Great, now I'm the bad guy."

Rapunzel thought about asking to go back to her room and get some books, but one glance at Mother Gothel and she knew it would be fruitless. This was a punishment. Gothel wouldn't let her enjoy it. She resigned herself to playing with her hair.

* * *

Jack Frost raced up the stairs on his way to Divination. He wasn't very good at it, but at least this year he wasn't alone. Rapunzel always sat next to him. Whenever Jack got a bad prophecy, she would try to put a positive spin on it, and she never hesitated to defend him from the other Slytherins.

The bell rang signaling the start of class. Jack put on a burst of speed. Last year he wouldn't have minded being late, but now he had Rapunzel to think about. She had to be the nicest girl in school. It wasn't fair that Gothel was punishing her. Jack knew he had to do something. He just didn't know what.

Jack looked up the stairs, he was almost there. He waved his staff and a blast of wind lifted him and he shot through the trap door into the tower room, gracefully landing on the fluffy chair next to Rapunzel. She sighed as his icy breath drove the stuffiness from the room.

"I didn't think you'd make it. Professor Vigor hasn't started yet."

"Sorry, Punzie. I lost track of time."

"Oh, are we in store for a famous Jack Frost prank?" Rapunzel asked mysteriously.

"Nah, not me. It's Peeves."

"That ghost you released?"

"Sort of. He's technically a poltergeist."

"What's the difference?"

"I have no clue. But Peeves is fun."

"Are you sure? I haven't run into him myself, but Merida said Peeves made her late for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Aw, she's just using that as an excuse. She was late 'cause she called Angus up from Hogsmeade so she could shoot her arrows into the forest. Though Peeves does have a mean streak. That's why I was late. The Bloody Baron caught Peeves throwing bricks at students. He was yelling at him somethin' fierce."

"That sounds awful."

"It's not so bad. I stuck up for Peeves. Promised to help him make some fun pranks, ones that don't hurt anyone. Bloody Baron said he'd be watchin' me to make sure I came through. Peeves went off to make more mischief and I realized I was going to be late for class."

"You really think you can control Peeves?"

"No. No one can actually control him. But I think we can team up. He just wants to make trouble, and so long as I'm there to suggest harmless trouble, maybe he won't go out of his way to hurt people. Besides, playing tricks on people is way more fun when you've got a partner. Got any plans for Hogsmeade?"

"Mother won't let me go. I'm grounded," Rapunzel sighed.

"Don't fret. I'll talk to her," Jack volunteered. "I bet I can get her to loosen up. Maybe I'll get Peeves in on it."

"That would be amazing, Jack!" Rapunzel said, squeezing his hand.

Jack smiled as Vigor the Visionary started the lesson, today on prophetic dreams. Neither Jack nor Rapunzel really took this branch of fortune telling seriously. Knowing both the Sandman, and the Bogeyman, dreams felt less like visions of the future, and more like manufactured books, though Vigor, or rather his handler Malika, did name several cases where dreams came true, including one where their very own Katherine had dreamt of the North Pole well before it was built.

Jack didn't care so much about the dream part, even though that was what Malika emphasized. No, instead he found himself enchanted with the idea of the North Pole. It just sounded so fun. Jack made a promise to himself: someday ... someday he would visit the North Pole. He would see the inside of Santa's workshop. But first, he needed to pay a visit to Gothel.

* * *

If someone had asked Hiccup the week before how he planned to spend his birthday, he would not have said on a date with Merida and Ewan MacGuffin. Not that it was actually his birthday. Being born on Leap Day meant that he's only had three actual birthdays, though next year would be his fourth.

Still, having a Hogsmeade trip in mid-February felt like a birthday celebration. Okay, so technically the date was picked as a Valentine's celebration, but as the girl Hiccup really wanted to take out wasn't here, he was stuck babysitting Ewan MacGuffin on his date with Merida.

Merida, for her part, actually seemed to be enjoying the date.

"So I says to mi Da', I caint log a caber at 'im, he's a gopher!" MacGuffin said. He was much better at speaking now. Hiccup hardly needed to translate anything for Merida anymore. Merida laughed at MacGuffin's joke.

"Hey … maybe I should go," Hiccup said, starting to slide out of the booth of the tea shop. Merida looked up at him.

"What about the rule of three?" she asked.

"Yeah … the rule of three is great for adventures … but you know, in arithmancy there are plenty of things that work better with the number two. I'm thinking that dating might be one of them."

"Ah, come on," Merida chided. "It's not a real date. I'm just getting to know him."

Young MacGuffin looked hurt.

Hiccup felt compelled to defend him, "What exactly is your definition of dating? 'Cause on Berk at least, dating tends to be spending time with someone to get to know them."

Merida and Young MacGuffin stared at him. Hiccup shook his head, "Look, it's close to Valentine's Day. Everything is pink, and perky, and lovey. The reason you were spending time with these guys was to see if you wanted to marry any of them, right? Well, if you do end up marrying one, I'm not coming on your honeymoon. You'll have to spend time alone with them eventually. You might as well do it now. Just give it a try, for this once."

Merida slowly nodded, "Okay, I guess we could try."

Hiccup gave a sigh of relief and left the boiling tea shop. He found Jack outside, playing with his staff on the snow, making swirling patterns of frost. Rapunzel and the two other muggle boys were watching and laughing.

The muggles stood up when Hiccup came toward them.

"Is she ready for her date with me?" Macintosh said, flexing his muscles.

"No. No," Hiccup reaffirmed. "She's still with MacGuffin. I convinced her to have some alone time with her suitors."

"WHAT?!" Macintosh screamed in rage. "Why does he get to go first?"

"Why do you care?" Jack asked, noticing the commotion. "You don't even want her."

"Aye, but it's not fair MacGuffin gets to spend more time with her than us," Dingwall said.

"Exactly," Macintosh agreed. "That's why the contest works. We all get a fair shot at the princess."

"Wait a minute," Rapunzel said. "I thought you were the first to agree with Merida about marrying for love?"

"I was, but that was when I thought she wouldn't choose any of us. Look, I may not want Princess Merida's hand, but I really don't want to lose it to one of these Dingwalls." Macintosh pointed to wee Dingwall, who was blankly staring into space.

"Merida hasn't chosen anyone," Hiccup reassured them. "In fact, I bet she would be more than happy to spend alone time with the two of you. You might even end up getting more time alone with her, since I was on the first half of this date."

Young Macintosh calmed down, "Look, I guess I don't really care about winning Merida's hand or anything. But since the day we were born, the three of us have been in competition for everything. It's always been about being better than the other two. We jumped on the chance to get out of it when Merida proposed the idea. The idea of being able to choose our own fate truly is a grand one. But that's not what it's become, is it? We convinced our parents that we should have a say in our own fate. But they corrupted it, didn't they? Rather than letting us out of the competition, they just saw it as a change of strategy. Now, instead of winning a physical contest, we have to win her heart. And it looks like I'm losing to MacGuffin! Dad's not going to be happy."

"Talk about unhappy fathers, look at mine," Dingwall said. "I won the archery contest. 'Til she played, at least. Can you imagine what your da' would say if you were practically declared the winner, then had it yanked out from under you, all because a stupid princess had to break tradition? I never wanted Merida in the first place. But Da's super disappointed."

"You wanna talk about disappointed fathers?" Hiccup said, sitting down. "Look at mine. I'm his only son, and yet Dad constantly passes me over for Snotlout, sometimes even Fishlegs! I guess maybe he likes me a little. But do you think I can't see, every time he looks at me, that I'm not good enough? It's clear in my eyes at least."

"At least all of you have fathers," Jack said. "My dad ditched my mom. When I found him, he didn't care about me at all. Maybe your dads are disappointed in you, but at least they care that you exist."

"Yeah," Rapunzel agreed. "I've never even met my father or my real mother. I get a maximum of two letters a year from them. They don't even acknowledge I exist to most of the kingdom. All I have is Mother Gothel, and if it weren't for Jack's amazing bargaining, she wouldn't have even let me outside today."

Rapunzel looked fragile, like she was about to start crying. Jack leaned the staff against the building and went to hug Rapunzel. She calmed down after a few moments and they broke apart.

"Thanks, I needed that," Rapunzel said, suddenly her smile turned to a frown. "Jack, your staff!"

Everyone turned sharply to where Jack had left his staff, but it was gone.

* * *

 **A/N: This is not related to my fanfiction, but one of my friends lost her dog. I posted a video to youtube about it and put the link on my ff profile. I know it's unlikely any of you have seen the dog, but like the Emperor of China said in Mulan, 'Just as a single grain of rice can tip the scale, one person may be the difference between finding the dog or not.' So if you feel like helping, especially if you live in Northern California, please check it out.**


	15. Black Sand

Merida came out of the tea shop with Young MacGuffin quite happily. He wasn't so bad. Really none of them were. Merida still wasn't ready to marry anyone, but at least she didn't recoil at the idea of spending time with them anymore. And, if she ever did decide that she liked one of them, she now knew which contest each of them would win. MacGuffin would win tossing Cabers, Macintosh would win a sword fight, and Dingwall would win … apparently archery. At least as long as Merida wasn't playing. Though she sincerely hoped she would never have to face a tournament for her hand again. Even though the boys were nice, she still rejected the idea of losing her freedom.

As Merida and MacGuffin joined her friends, she could tell something was seriously wrong.

Jack Frost frantically dug through the snow. Rapunzel and the lords were looking around all the buildings. Hiccup was trying to talk.

"If you just calm down – I'm sure we can find - "

"I have to get it back!" Jack said without looking up.

"What's goin' on?" MacGuffin asked.

"Jack misplaced his staff," Macintosh said.

"I didn't misplace it!" Jack said sharply. "I put it down for a minute, and when I looked up, it was gone! Someone stole it."

"Are you sure?" Merida asked.

"We all saw him put it down," Rapunzel confirmed.

"Jack," Hiccup suggested, "why don't you try _accio_? That worked before."

Jack nodded and pulled out his wand, casting the summoning charm. The group waited, but nothing happened. After a couple of minutes, Jack gave up.

"What's the big deal?" Dingwall asked. "Can't yeh make a new one?"

"No! I can't. It's not just a staff, not just a broom. Last year, I asked the Guardians to lock my power in the staff so I wouldn't accidentally make any snow storms."

"So this is good, isn't it?" Rapunzel asked. "No one else can use your staff, and without it you're just like everyone else. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Jack looked up at her, "If I'd only lost my powers, I wouldn't be freaking out so much. It's true, the staff is useless for conjuring snow in another's hands. But it's not useless for harming me. Headmaster Ombric said I was tied to the staff. If it gets damaged, so do I."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Merida commanded, "Suitors! Spread out, look for anyone acting suspicious or carrying his stick."

"Hey! What about our date with you?" Macintosh asked. Merida eyed him.

"Tell you what. The person who returns the staff to Jack will get a whole hour with me. Just us."

Merida looked pointedly at Jack, "See? Not selfish!"

"Yeah," Jack agreed, with a sly smile, "unless of course you back out of it later. Find my staff, then we'll discuss it."

Merida scowled, but set about looking for the staff. Part of her wanted one of the boys to find it, so she could throw the not selfish bit in Jack's face. The other part of her wanted to find the staff herself. Then she'd get to spend an hour alone, doing whatever she wanted.

* * *

Jack and Hiccup scoured the north end of Hogsmeade. Jack wasn't used to walking so far. Oh sure, he did walk with friends, but in a situation like this, he was far more accustomed to flying every few feet.

As they walked, Hiccup peppered him with questions, "Does anyone else know how the staff is connected to you?"

"Just the Guardians," Jack replied, peeking in a window.

"Good, then maybe nothing will happen," Hiccup said. Jack hoped he was right. Truth was, he didn't know for sure what would happen if the staff were damaged. The Guardians said it was tied to him but they didn't say how. If it was broken, would his full power return? Or would he die?

"Let's find it before anyone figures out what they can use it to do!" Jack snapped. He and Hiccup spread out. They tried asking the other students about the staff, but no one knew anything about it.

After nearly an hour of searching, Jack collapsed in a snow bank. Hiccup knelt down next to him.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way," Hiccup suggested. "We're trying to follow the thief, but maybe we should be trying to figure out who the thief is? Who would want to steal your staff?"

"Let's see, Pitch Black, Gothel, Derek, every other Slytherin, anyone I've ever pranked, maybe the Monkey King. And those are just people with malicious intent. If you add in other mischief makers like Peeves … and anyone who was just curious …" Jack clutched his head. "Mother Nature and Tooth both warned me not to advertise my powers."

"Let's start with the malicious intent group. It couldn't have been Gothel. For one, I don't think she's so bad. I know we suspected her a bit in our second year, but I'm really starting to think that was an overreaction."

"She hates me! And I just had a confrontation with her to get Rapunzel permission to come with us," Jack said. "But I don't think it was her anyway. We would have seen her in that bright red dress."

"Pitch Black, then?"

"He could have used his shadows to take the staff. But I didn't bind my powers to it until after he left the school. He wouldn't know how important it was to me."

"Unless he was spying on us. But, okay, so Derek?"

"It would be just like him. We've been fighting since day one. I know he was after my staff. But again, I think I would have seen him."

"He could have used a spell," Hiccup suggested. Jack was about to say something, when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his side.

* * *

"So…" Macintosh asked as he walked with Rapunzel, "you got any tricks for finding the staff?"

"I'm sure it will turn up," she said as they trudged on. Macintosh glanced down at her feet.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Of course," Rapunzel replied, "but Jack needs the moral support. I'd do anything for my friends."

"Oh." The two walked in silence. Occasionally, Rapunzel would stop a student and ask about the staff, but all she got in response were blank stares.

"You're going about this the wrong way," Macintosh said. "You need to use force, not pleasantries."

"Why don't you show me?" Rapunzel suggested in the sweetest voice possible. Macintosh walked up to a student. The boy seemed older than Rapunzel, maybe a seventh year. Despite being the smaller one, Macintosh walked up and shoved the other boy.

"Hey, you! Tell me where the staff went or I'll knock you to yer dobber maw"

The older boy cowed under the assault, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"A staff, with a curved end," Rapunzel clarified. "It's missing."

"Wait, you mean the ice elf's staff?" the boy asked. Macintosh grabbed him by his tie and pulled him up.

"Aye, that's the one we mean." He glanced at Rapunzel, "That is the one we mean, isn't it?"

Rapunzel nodded. Macintosh smiled as he went on the attack again.

"Tell us what you know!"

"Okay! I heard some students talking about it! I don't know who they were. Slytherins."

"Where?" Rapunzel demanded.

"They were by the candy store!" the boy said. Macintosh discarded him in the snow like a rag doll as he and Rapunzel ran off towards the candy shop.

The two teenagers went in. Rapunzel approached the counter, "Excuse me, sir, but have you seen some Slytherin boys with a long staff?"

The shopkeeper gave her a wary eye, "You're that princess, from the school?"

"One of them, yes," Rapunzel said with a blush.

"No staff here. I wouldn't be caught dead letting a stinking elf in my building. Lousy half-breed."

Rapunzel was taken aback. Quickly, her shock turned to anger, "Jack hasn't done anything to you!"

"Oh yeah? This store is strictly human only. You can tell the elf to go find his candy elsewhere."

Rapunzel stomped her foot. She didn't have any clue what to do next. Luckily Macintosh did. He pulled a sword off his hip and pointed it at the shopkeeper.

"Listen, you. We've no time for this. You tell us what you know of that staff and we'll go away. We'll even warn the elf to steer clear. Or you don't tell us what we want to know and I smash all your candy to bits and torch this place so bad that you'll be out of business for a year, at the least!"

The shopkeeper eyed the sword nervously. Macintosh knocked over a lollipop display, shattering the candy. The shopkeeper hung his head in defeat.

"The boys took the staff back to the school through the secret tunnel." The shopkeeper pointed to a trap door. Rapunzel took Pascal off her shoulder and set him on the floor before she and Macintosh took off down the stairs.

* * *

Merida came down from the woods with MacGuffin and Dingwall. She saw Hiccup and Jack waiting for them.

"Any luck?" Hiccup asked.

"No. Nothin' in those woods but wood," Dingwall said.

"We couldn't find it," Merida confirmed. "I even took Angus deep into the forest. But nothing."

"We searched every stone," MacGuffin added. "But it wi' nowhere to be found."

"What's wrong with Jack?" Merida asked. The boy looked paler than normal, which was saying something. His face was stuck in a permanent grimace.

"It's his staff," Hiccup guessed. "Someone's done something to it."

"What's that?" Dingwall said, pointing down the trail. Coming at them fast was a little red … was that a chameleon?

"Pascal," Jack said through his pain. The chameleon reached the group, he turned purple, then gold, then turned and pointed with his tail.

"Rapunzel must have found something," Hiccup said. Pascal led the group straight to the candy shop. The owner cowered behind his counter as they came in, but they paid him no heed, following Pascal down into a secret staircase.

"Where does this lead?" Merida asked as the group entered the dark tunnel.

"To a statue of a one-eyed witch," Jack said. He was starting to look better.

"Feeling okay?" Hiccup prompted, lighting his wand. Jack nodded.

"It's subsiding. I don't know if that means the link is gone, or something else."

The group kept moving through the tunnel. Up ahead, they saw a light.

"Probably Rapunzel," Hiccup suggested. Then there came a loud shout and a girl's scream.

"Definitely Rapunzel," Jack confirmed. The group ran toward her light. In a large chamber, Rapunzel with a lit wand, faced five Slytherin boys, Jack's roommates.

In between Rapunzel and the boys, Macintosh stood, or rather danced. From the snickers of the Slytherins, Merida would guess he was under the effects of a jellyleg jig.

"Leave him alone!" Rapunzel commanded. "And give back Jack's staff!"

Then Merida saw it, clasped in the hands of the blonde Slytherin boy she'd punched last year. He leaned on the staff, bending it slightly with his weight. Merida could see Jack grimace, but he held in any shout. Obviously he didn't want to alert the Slytherins to the staff's power.

"Aye! Release him!" Merida said, wishing she had her bow, not that Macintosh's sword did him any good.

Rather than demanding anything, Jack pulled out his wand and cast the counter-curse on Macintosh. The boy collapse and started panting.

The Slytherins turned their attention to the newcomers. Merida noticed that as they did, Rapunzel snaked one hand behind her head, going up to her hair.

"Well, well, looks like we got a few more muggles to torture," the blonde boy said, "and a couple of mudbloods, too."

"Rack off, Derek," Jack commanded, his breathing a little labored. "Just give me back my staff and maybe you won't end up in detention again."

Rapunzel was starting to undo her braid. Merida didn't know why, but she had a feeling she needed to keep the Slytherins attention off the blonde girl.

"Why'd you steal it in the first place?" she asked, stepping away from Rapunzel.

"Dreams are really a strange thing, aren't they?" Derek said, eyeing the staff. "One minute, I'm taking a nap because I'm banned from Hogsmeade outings; the next minute, my dream tells me how to open the one-eyed witch passageway and get revenge on the boy who got me stuck at the school. You should know better than to leave this thing out in the woods."

"Wait, I didn't leave it in the woods," Jack said, but Derek wasn't paying him any attention. Instead, Derek took the staff and swung it into a wall. Jack fell to his knees. Merida was about to attack, bow or not, when a flash of gold whipped out. It lashed itself around the staff and with a yank, the staff was at Jack's feet.

He picked it up and instantly the room got colder. Wind whipped through the tunnel, blasting the Slytherins away. Merida wasted no time.

" _Stupefy_!" she cast.

" _Tarantallegra_!" Hiccup cast. His curse wasn't quite as powerful as Merida's but it still seemed to be causing some discomfort in his victim. Even Rapunzel tried a curse.

" _Locomotor wibbly_!" she shouted. With the Slytherins falling victim to curses and the growing chill, the three lords' sons jumped into the fray attacking with fists. It reminded Merida of the brawl she'd witnessed just before the Highland games.

Merida glanced over at Jack. He had fury in his eyes, but she could tell he was restraining himself. If he really let himself go, the tunnel wouldn't just be cold and windy, it would completely ice over. Ice was already starting to form at his feet.

She needed to get him out of there before he really did any damage.

"We've got what we came for!" Merida shouted. "Retreat."

Hiccup and Rapunzel cut off their spells and started backing up. The three muggles … not so much. Either they hadn't heard her or they didn't care. How had her mum stopped the lords from fighting before?

Merida calmly walked up to the boys and grabbed their ears, dragging them away from the fight. Jack sent an ice blast at the Slytherins to keep them from cursing Merida or the Muggles as they retreated.

Once they got back to the shop, Jack sealed off the tunnel with a thick wall of ice.

"It will melt," he explained, "tomorrow or the day after."

The kids walked past the still cowering shopkeeper and stepped out into the falling snow.

"A bit late for fresh snow," Hiccup commented, catching a snowflake on his tongue, "at least in England."

Jack gave a weak smile.

"Sorry, I can't help it. Least I was able to keep the storm outside this time," Jack said.

"Ah, it's fine," Macintosh reassured him. "Now, how do I claim the prize?"

Merida rolled her eyes, "You don't. I promised that hour to whoever recovered Jack's staff. Rapunzel was the one who got it back."

"Told ya' you were selfish," Jack said. The snow stopped falling. Good to see he was recovering.

"I am not!" Merida said. "I'm just following the rules!"

"Exactly like when you followed the rules about the first born?" Jack prompted. There was a smile in his eyes now.

"I promised an hour to whoever found your stupid staff! It was Rapunzel who did it."

"Actually, I never would have found it without his help," Rapunzel said. Merida sighed.

"Then you both won. I'll spend an hour with both of you."

"Selfish," Jack mocked in a singsongy voice.

Merida rolled her eyes and grabbed Macintosh's and Rapunzel's wrists, dragging them away.

"Now what do you want to do?" Merida demanded.

"I need to rebraid my hair," Rapunzel said, winding up the lock she'd used to get Jack's staff.

Perfect, Merida thought. How can it possibly be selfish if I spend an hour with a boy I don't like doing hair maintenance. That would show him. This was going to be a long hour.

* * *

Days later, Hiccup sketched a dragon in the margin of his ancient runes homework. How was he ever supposed to kill a dragon when none came to Hogwarts? Hiccup was starting to doubt he'd ever get his chance.

He folded up the paper and tucked it in his book. They were starting to get to the magic part of the runes, using them to predict the future and such, so the class seemed a bit less boring. Still, he was miles ahead of all the others taking it, who didn't know their Fehu from their Dagaz.

As the boy walked up the staircase, he noticed a strange blue glow somewhere down the hallway. Hiccup glanced over his shoulder. No one was near. He had next period free. He followed the blue glow.

The blue light led him to a corridor intersection. He heard other footsteps. Looking to his left, he spotted Merida. To his right, Jack was flying down the hall.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiccup asked.

"I thought I saw a wisp," Merida said. "I could have sworn that blue light came from them."

"I thought the blue light was a ghost," Jack said.

"A strange blue light, leading all of us here … does that seem suspicious to anyone else?" Hiccup asked.

"But why would anyone lure us together into this hallway?" Hiccup asked. He looked around. This was the Defense Against the Dark Arts hall. Hiccup walked to the classroom door. With a reassuring glance to his friends, he opened the door. At first, he thought the room was simply dark because the curtains were closed, but as he stepped in, the floor shifted. It wasn't just dark. The reason the room was black was because it was coated from ceiling to floor in black sand.

* * *

 **A/N: Anon: thank you for your kind remarks, and we have not seen the last of Professor Lunoff.**

 **CiaoFromItaly: Their classroom/club room is on the 7th floor. By the way, whenever I need to check obscure details like that, I go to Archive of Our Own where I cross post this story under the username Florana. There is a button there to "view entire work" Click on that and ctrl F to search for the detail you are looking for.  
**

 **Mm (guest who left a review on Year One): The Polls closed just means that you can no longer vote for which house wins the house cup. I won't count any votes that come in after it closes, and usually I delete the poll.**

 **Stupefy (guest who left a review on Year One): Peril means danger, immediate danger. Someone who is falling off a cliff is in peril. Someone walking past a scary looking guy is not.  
**


	16. The Stakeout

Hiccup stared at the mess of black sand. Behind them, the teens heard footsteps. They stepped out of the sand-coated room in time to see Headmaster Ombric walking up the steps.

"We didn't do it," Jack blurted out.

"Do what?" the headmaster questioned as he looked into the room. The sand coated everything. It was as though the room were made of it. Ombric knelt down and touched a grain of sand. He rolled it through his fingers.

"Oh, this is nothing," he proclaimed with a smile. "Just another of the Monkey King's pointless attacks."

"But … which Guardian?" Merida asked.

"Have you not guessed? The Sandman, of course."

"This is Sandman Sand?" Jack questioned, taking a pinch.

"No. This would be ordinary everyday sand."

"But it's black," Merida pointed out.

"Yes. But simply because it's been dyed black. Probably with the same substance Jack uses to keep his hair brown at home."

"How did you know?" Jack asked, his hands flying up to his white hair.

"Nicholas Saint North is a dear friend of mine. He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. And he knows when you paint a bed sheet with your hair dye and freeze it into the shape of a deer to lure hapless hunters on a wild goose chase … or should I say deer chase. That got you onto the naughty list for next year, didn't it?"

Jack gave a carefree smile, as if he was proud to be on the naughty list. Coming from Berk, Hiccup didn't have to worry about a naughty list. If Thor didn't leave goodies for naughty kids on Snoggletog, Loki would, otherwise there was no way the Twins or Snotlout would ever get anything.

Hiccup looked again at the black sand. Something didn't make sense, "Why did we find this?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm sure it's just the usual Monkey King antics. We really need to put a stop to him. If you kids ever see anything that looks like it could belong to the Monkey King, you let me know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must clean up this room before the students show up.

Hiccup and his friends shared a look. Together they left to go back to their club room.

"Alright, spill," Merida demanded of Hiccup. "You thought of something and I want to know what!"

"This attack … it wasn't like the others," Hiccup mused.

"Something near and dear to a Guardian's heart being graphically corrupted?" Jack said. "Sounds like classic Monkey King behavior to me."

"I'm not saying it wasn't him … but did you notice how calm Ombric was about it?"

"So? The attack wasn't for him. It was for Sandman."

"Exactly. Sandman. Sandman, who is not here to feel the attack. Why would he bother?"

"He attacked the Christmas decorations," Merida put in.

"Yeah, but we'd all known what that meant. And it was all over. The whole school, trashed. I figured that was an attack on the students. But now one room? A room that wasn't even going to be in use for a day. And no Guardian nearby to freak out about it."

"Hiccup what are you saying?" Jack pressed as they entered their club room.

"I'm saying …" Hiccup paused to think. It was a wild theory, but here it went, "I'm saying these attacks aren't meant for the Guardians."

"What?" Jack and Merida exclaimed at the same time.

"How can you think that?" Jack said. "No one's been hurt except the Guardians!"

"Yeah, and the Guardians always found the carnage first."

"No – they didn't. We did. Think about it. Jack and Rapunzel found Tooth's crushed teeth, just before Tooth did. Rapunzel and Merida found the broken clocks before Ombric. Mother Nature got to the Christmas decorations first, but we walked in before she had time to clean them up. I found the torn up books before Mother Goose. Merida found the popped balloons before Manny. And today, we were led to this room. Led by some strange blue light, because we wouldn't have been here to find this before Ombric if we hadn't."

"Are you really suggesting that these attacks are meant for us?" Merida said.

"At the beginning of the year, the Guardians tried to reassure us about who they were. They wanted everyone to come to them if they had any contact with Pitch Black. What better way to make kids doubt the Guardians than by attacking them. I think this was aimed at us because we're the ones who exposed Pitch Black. We're the reason he's in hiding. It makes perfect sense that he'd want us to see the Guardians fall. To feel like we accomplished nothing by exposing him."

"But what about the Monkey King?" Merida complained.

"Pitch couldn't just wander around the school. Even if he can shadow travel, he'd be spotted. Probably he got the Monkey King to do his dirty work."

"Hiccup, that's a great theory and all, but one piece doesn't fit. If his plan was to unnerve the Guardians, he's failed miserably. Only Tooth, Katherine, and Emily Jane even seemed bothered. Must be 'cause they're girls," Jack said. Merida punched him in the shoulder. Jack just smirked.

"I don't know," Hiccup said. "Maybe the Monkey King is just a lousy henchman."

"Okay, so even if you're right," Merida said, "what are we going to do about it?"

Hiccup paused. Quickly his mind rifled through a variety of solutions. "There's a pattern to these attacks. They aren't just random. All the Guardians we know of have been attacked. Except one."

"The Easter Bunny!" Merida exclaimed with understanding.

"And what better time to attack the Easter Bunny than over Easter break in a few weeks?" Hiccup proposed.

"So … what do we do about it?" Jack asked. "Tell Bunny?"

"He's probably already figured that he's next."

"So, what?"

"Give me time to think," Hiccup said.

* * *

Merida tapped her foot impatiently. The minutes ticked by _so_ slowly. Ten minutes until spring break. Merida couldn't figure out how Jack was able to concentrate on their potion. And yet he hardly seemed anxious at all as he added the crushed dragon scales.

"Is it almost done?" Merida asked.

"What's the matter? Had too much fun with potions last summer?"

"Ugh, after the bear fiasco, I swear I'll never mess around with strange potions again," Merida sighed. Just then, the cauldron let off a puff of purple smoke.

"Done!" Jack proclaimed.

"Finally! What does it do again?" Merida asked. Seeing as it was the day before break, Professor Flamel said they could make any potion in their book. Jack picked this one, called _Colori aquium._

"Oh man, you are so going to fail. Maybe you'll have to repeat the year."

"I will not!"

"If you get held back, and I don't, I'd be your superior."

"Yeah right. Not unless you make prefect. And you won't. You're way too much of a goof off."

"Like I'd wanna be a prefect anyway. I'd constantly have to report myself. And probably you, too."

"You'd better hope I don't make prefect."

"Like you could. If any of us makes prefect, it'll be Rapunzel or Hiccup. Goodie-goodies."

Jack poured their potion into two separate vials. He put one on Professor Flamel's desk and pocketed the other.

"What's that for?"

"You'll see," Jack said with a sly smile. "It has to do with Hiccup's plan."

Merida nodded in understanding. The day before, Hiccup gave them each a note explaining his plan. She had to admit, it sounded crazy. She liked it.

"Why didn't Hiccup make the potion?" Merida questioned as she and Jack started packing up their supplies. "He and Rapunzel are better at potions than us."

"Hiccup didn't think of it until late last night. He told me about it during our free period this morning. Figured it would be easier for us to make it in Potions, rather than having Hiccup try to steal all the ingredients and make it on his own."

Merida accepted the answer as the clock chimed, signaling the end of class. She burst out of the room, eager to have some fun before they put Hiccup's plan into action. She was bound and determined to enjoy this Easter.

* * *

Pitch Black hid under the bed waiting for Gothel. He hoped she'd hurry up. It was dangerous for him to be in the school. Luckily, the Guardians were not so good at shadow magic. They hadn't figured out how to monitor it yet. But he didn't doubt that they would notice his presence if he remained in one spot for too long.

The door creaked open. The woman walked in. Pitch reached out and grabbed her ankle. Gothel screamed and stepped back, pulling Pitch out from under the bed.

He laughed as she clutched at her heart and panted, "Must you?"

Pitch just smiled malevolently. Gothel scowled at him.

"What do you want! I have everything under control."

"No you don't," Pitch said. "You need to relax your rules on the flower child."

"What? I've finally got her to obey! She … she won't leave me."

"Yes she will. You've bought yourself some time by grounding her, but trust me. I have seen her dreams, and the dreams of her friends. Getting her to obey you as penance will only work for so long. In time she will feel this punishment is unjust. Her friends will encourage her to leave, and she will be more than willing to go."

"So what do you recommend?" Gothel asked, annoyed.

"Let her go. Give her permission to have fun with her friends. I have a plan to scare the lot of them. She will run back to you when it's over. But it will only work if she witnesses my work."

Gothel took a deep breath, "I don't like it. Not one bit. We tried to scare her before. She didn't believe us."

"Trust me," Pitch said, circling around Gothel. "The reason our plans to scare her before failed was because we were _only_ trying to scare her. This time it will be different. From the moment you took her, you have told her that the world is a dark, cruel dangerous place. She has become independent because her friends have shown her the lighter side. If you want her to remain with you, we must remind her of the dangers. I have been planning this all year."

Gothel scowled, but in the end she agreed to Pitch's plans. Once he was positive Gothel would carry out his plans, Pitch glided down into the forest. The Guardians cleared out the Night Mares two years ago, but since that time, some of the Mares had returned. Pitch petted his favorite Night Mare Onyx's snout as he looked for his other accomplice.

He found the Monkey King sitting high atop a tree in the middle of the forest. Pitch didn't bother trying to hide in the forest. The Monkey King broke off a branch and hurled it at Pitch, who caught it easily.

"Careful, or people might not believe you to be … c _ivilized_."

"Pitch! Sorry. Thought it was just one of those rotten Night Mares," the Monkey King screeched. "I hate them."

"Now, now, that's no way to talk about my Night Mares," Pitch chided. "How are the attacks coming?"

"I haven't been caught. The invisibility cloak you gave me seems to work great."

"It should. It's one of the Deathly Hallows."

"How did you get it?"

"There are certain advantages to being able to read fear. And people who bother to use invisibility cloaks usual fear getting caught. It is not so hard to find them. But never mind that, how are the attacks coming?"

"I've done them just as you asked. Only one left to go."

"Excellent."

"I don't know if it's working."

"Oh, it's working," Pitch confirmed. "Everything is going exactly as I planned. Just wait. By the end of this week, my plan will be complete. Now, stop throwing sticks. You'll need help for this last attack. Be ready to welcome my guests when they arrive tomorrow."

Pitch shadow traveled away. As he flew across England, he spotted the caravan he'd sent. They should arrive at Hogwarts in a few days. Perfect.

* * *

Rapunzel stared out the window as she brushed her hair. Another day over, another day wondering when her life would begin. Outside, a bird flew from the tree. Rapunzel silently wished she were as free as that bird.

What would it truly be like, to not have to hide? To go out whenever she wanted. To walk among the villagers, both muggles and wizards, without having to fear? To not have to lie to people about her hair, or what she could do with it.

Rapunzel sighed as she moved the brush down the ends of her hair. But she supposed she would never know that freedom. Even if Gothel decided she was old enough to leave the tower and go out on her own, she would always have to stay partially in hiding. And Gothel didn't sound like she's ever going to let Rapunzel out.

Rapunzel was still grounded. Though Jack managed to buy her one Hogsmeade trip, she hadn't had a moment of freedom since then.

The door opened. Rapunzel set her hair brush down on the table. Gothel came into the room. Rapunzel cast her eyes down; she still felt guilty about what had happened. She doubted Mother would ever trust her again. Not that Rapunzel blamed her. She wouldn't trust herself ever again either.

Gothel came over and picked up the brush. She didn't ask Rapunzel if she wanted or needed her hair brushed, she just started brushing. Rapunzel knew the drill.

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine," she sang automatically. The hair glowed, Gothel grew young again.

"Ah, much better," Gothel said, examining her reflection in a looking glass. "So … what are your plans for this Easter break?"

"Oh … well … I guess I'll paint … maybe play guitar, and knit. Oh, or I can try ventriloquy. And I've learned a few ballet moves. I don't suppose you'd want to watch."

Gothel laughed, "My dear, who would ever want to watch you? I mean, it's not like you're actually good at any of those things."

Rapunzel looked down at her feet. Mother was right. She wasn't good at anything.

"Now, now dear, you must stop taking everything so seriously, it really doesn't look good on you."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Honestly I'm surprised Rapunzel. I thought you'd be out enjoying life with your friends."

"But … I'm still grounded."

"How can you be so stupid? You were never grounded. I merely requested that you stay close, so I could protect you."

"But- you, you, kinda said …"

"Rapunzel, stop with the mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling. Honestly. It's a wonder you've managed to make any friends at all."

"Um, sorry…"

"And anyway, you simply misunderstood what I said. It would have been obvious to … well, anyone else what I meant. You can go wherever you like. Just so long as you tell me first."

"So … then I could, I really could ..."

"Mumbling!"

"Sorry, I can spend Easter break with my friends?"

Gothel nodded.

"Hiccup … he has something planned. I'm not sure what. But I can go?"

"Yes. Just so long as you don't leave the school grounds. Promise me, Rapunzel."

"I promise, Mother!" Rapunzel said, nearly jumping for joy. She practically danced around the room, grabbing some of the projects she'd been working on, like a new dress, a few paintings and her frying pan. She didn't really want them, but she also didn't want Mother to see her grabbing Pascal, who'd been hiding behind a curtain during her grounding, and question what she was taking.

For one moment as she started to leave, Rapunzel considered telling Gothel about Pascal. But she quickly changed her mind. She understood why it was dangerous to leave Hogwarts without Mother's permission. Even if she had been perfectly safe at Castle DunBroch. But there couldn't be any harm in having a pet. Could there? And Rapunzel loved Pascal far too much to give him up, which she felt sure Mother would make her do.

She wasn't sure what the right course was. She didn't trust her own judgment. But seeing as she was apparently not grounded, she decided to ask her friends about Pascal. Or maybe an outsider. Like the Grey Lady. She's been a ghost for a few hundred years. Surely she had some wisdom she could share with Rapunzel. If the girl could get her to talk.

* * *

Hiccup stopped by the Slytherin table first thing on the morning before Easter.

"Be ready tonight," he whispered to Jack. "It's now or never."

Jack nodded and continued to eat his cereal. None of the other Slytherins bothered him anymore. It wasn't only Mother Nature's doing. Jack's acquaintanceship with Peeves had earned him a healthy respect. Any student not wishing to have firecrackers or charcoal hurled at them by the poltergeist learned to treat Jack with respect. It also helped that the Bloody Baron, while relatively neutral, seemed to respect Jack for his handling of Peeves. It was hard to torment a guy who could carry on a calm conversation with a ghost covered in a sticky silver substance that could be blood and wore thick heavy chains.

Jack finished his breakfast and went back to his room. He didn't think Hiccup's plan would actually work, but he was willing to go along with it. Jack took out his potion and a few other supplies before heading up to the club room.

They'd been working on their project for three days. Jack wanted to leave the stuff in their club room, but Hiccup was afraid the Monkey King might attack their room. Each of them was to keep one part of the project in their dorm room. Hiccup figured it was unlikely the Monkey King would attack four different rooms on the same night.

When Jack reached the club room, he found Rapunzel already there. Although she joined late, no one was more excited to work on their project than Rapunzel. While Jack kept the eggs cooled with his powers, Rapunzel painted them. Sometimes, for fun, Jack would make a frost covered egg. Rapunzel would paint it, and then Jack would let the frost melt, leaving a brilliant pattern.

Hiccup came in dragging with him several large pieces of wood and metal. He took out a hammer and started trying to assemble it.

Merida joined them a few minutes later, "Are you sure you can assemble that in time?"

"Sure … I think," Hiccup said. "It would be much easier if I had a forge, though."

"Sorry. All I can do is keep things cold," Jack said, making a snowflake.

"I'm decent at the fire spell," Merida said, pulling out her wand. "What do you need melted?"

"That's okay. I can use the fireplace." To prove his point, Hiccup hung a cauldron in the fireplace, then deposited a few scraps of metal into it. "Luckily I brought some of my tools from Gobber's shop."

Merida plopped down on a chair and started sharpening her arrows.

"You sure … this will work?" she asked.

"Not at all. But it's our only chance."

"Not to be nitpicky," Jack said as he dropped a finished egg in the potion, "but why should we bother?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well … no one's gotten hurt. So why should we stop the Monkey King? He's almost out of Guardians anyway."

"Do you really think he'll stop after the Easter Bunny?" Rapunzel asked, paint dripping onto her dress.

"I don't know," Jack admitted.

"I don't want to risk it," Hiccup said. "The Monkey King could move on to other people when he runs out of Guardian targets. Or, emboldened by his success, he might go further with future attacks. Besides, the Guardians think he's working for Pitch. If we can catch him, maybe he can help catch Pitch."

Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel continued working together on their project for the rest of the day. The idea of catching Pitch appealed to all of them. Jack especially. It was Pitch who made all the muggles fear magic. Especially Jack's magic. Maybe when they caught Pitch, the fear would go away, and everything would be back to normal.

The teens didn't even stop for lunch or dinner, instead, Jack ran down to the kitchens and grabbed some food. The house-elves were only too happy to wrap up several meals for the kids.

Jack watched the small elves with their brown leathery skin, huge eyes and big floppy ears scuttle around. It was hard to believe he was related to them at all. And yet he was half ice-elf.

One of the elves brought him his package. Jack dared to ask him a question.

"Hey … I was wondering … as an elf … have you noticed anything different?"

The elf shook his head and walked away, but another elf overheard.

"Ellie has, sir," she whispered. "Most of the others don't leave the school, but Ellie did."

"And … what happened?" Jack pressed.

"Ellie was just visiting her parents, they work in a large mansion on the coast. Ellie visits every year. But this year … something was different."

"How so?"

"House-elves have always been bound to serve their chosen household ever since the first house-elf was saved by a human. Magic binds us to that. In the past, humans have always been grateful for house-elf services and house-elves have been quite happy to serve. But this time, this time, Ellie noticed the humans treated house-elves differently. Only in small ways. If Ellie still lived at the house, maybe Ellie wouldn't have noticed the changes. But the humans seemed more distant. House-elves weren't part of their family anymore."

"Why don't you live at the house? I thought house-elves were bound to one household."

"Oh, house-elves are. But Ellie was the fifth born elf. Master didn't need another elf, so he gave Ellie to Hogwarts. All big places like Hogwarts, St. Mungos, or Santa's Workshop, take unwanted elves."

Jack let the house-elf get back to her work as he brought the food up to his friends. So it wasn't just wizards and muggles. From the way some of his classmates mentioned elves, he suspected something was going on. Jack still wasn't sure what, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Pitch was behind it. The sooner they could catch him the better.

As the sun began to sink behind the lake, Hiccup pronounced his project done. The Mangler didn't look all that pretty. It looked like a simple wooden cart. Until Hiccup opened it. Two curved pieces extended up, looking rather like Merida's bow, and in the middle, there was a small metal … can? Jack wasn't sure.

Jack and Rapunzel quickly finished painting and the lot of them went outside to set the trap. Hiccup wheeled his closed cart out to the side of the castle while Merida and Jack planted the fake Easter eggs. Rapunzel kept watch for grown ups, but only the moon shown down.

Once everything was in place, Jack and Rapunzel went inside, while Merida stayed with Hiccup, keeping guard with her arrows.

"How is Hiccup's plan suppose to work again?" Rapunzel asked as they waited by the door.

"Simple. The Monkey King will think the eggs we planted were left by the Easter Bunny. When he attacks, Hiccup will shoot him with his machine, and trap him."

"What if it doesn't work?" Rapunzel asked.

"Then Merida gets him with her arrows. I guess."

Jack and Rapunzel fell into silence as they waited. Once or twice Rapunzel shivered. It had been a warm day, but the night was starting to get chilly. Jack wore a lightweight cloak to cover his white shirt and hair. He kept offering it to Rapunzel, but the girl turned him down.

Once in a while a ghost would float by, but they mostly ignored the teens. Jack figured it was because he let them out of the trunk. All the ghosts seemed grateful for their freedom. They wouldn't turn Jack in.

* * *

Merida kept vigilant in the night air. Hiccup kept whispering to himself, "Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at."

Once or twice Merida thought she heard movement in the bushes. With her bow taut, she explored, but there was never anything there.

Somewhere in the castle a clock chimed. Midnight.

"Do you think we missed him?" Merida asked.

"I didn't see anything."

Just then, the castle door opened. Merida took a few steps back, but kept her bow trained on where the eggs were planted. Jack and Rapunzel. Right on time.

Merida watched them go after the eggs. Rapunzel reached the spot first.

"No!" she exclaimed, holding up a fragmented egg shell.

"What?" Hiccup said. He dropped the controls of his machine and ran to Rapunzel.

"No, no, NO! We were watching all night! How could we miss him!" Hiccup stomped his foot. Merida started to lower her bow. It appeared her friends weren't going to catch the Monkey King after all.

She noticed a strange glowing blue light. A wisp. Maybe there was still hope. She followed the wisp. It led her closer to the forest. Once she was among the trees, she looked around. Nothing unusual in this place. She was even still close enough to see the castle and her friends. She waved to them, letting them know this part of the forest was clear.

Suddenly, Jack's eyes went wide. He was staring at Merida. He started running toward her.

"MERIDA! LOOK OUT!" he screamed. It was the last thing she heard before the sack closed over her head.

* * *

 **A/N: CiaofromItaly: Thank you, I am working on a few original stories at this time, though none are at a stage where I can share them. My friend has not yet found her dog. Thanks for asking.**


	17. Taken

Hiccup watched in horror as his friend was attacked. He and Jack quickly tried to run to Merida's aid, but before they knew it Rapunzel was screaming. Jack kept going towards Merida. Hiccup turned to Rapunzel. Her long braid was caught on something. Hiccup couldn't see what. Rapunzel waved him away, screaming at him to help Jack. Hiccup turned to his machine. It should have a long enough range to catch either of their attackers. He panted as he ran, if only he were stronger. As he reached his machine, he turned back to his friends.

To his horror, Jack lay still at Merida's feet. The girl struggled from inside a sack. They were surrounded by five or six men dragging them deeper into the forest. Hiccup opened his machine and fired. He watched as his net flew into the night air. It was going to work! Yes!

Just as quickly as he triumphed, the victory was stolen. His net got caught on the trees and the kidnappers disappeared, taking Jack and Merida with them.

Rapunzel screamed. Hiccup looked towards her. What he saw shocked him even more.

Rapunzel was all alone, and yet her hair floated in the air, pulling her back into the forest. She screamed and struggled but it made no difference, she still kept falling back into the forest, in the opposite direction from the others.

Hiccup tried chasing after her, but it was no good. He was just too slow to catch up. As Rapunzel disappeared into the forest, Hiccup turned back to the castle.

He ran breathlessly to the staircase leading down to the Hufflepuff basement. Why did Hogwarts have to have so many stairs!

As Hiccup took the steps two at a time, he started to feel cold, really cold. Like a rain storm on Berk. A ghost! Sure enough, Hiccup looked up and saw Peeves.

"Wee little winky out of bed! Ooh, should I call a teacher?"

"Yes! Please. I need the Guardians. Wake up the whole school if you have to! Please!" At first, Hiccup wasn't sure if Peeves would help. Peeves liked to make trouble, Hiccup didn't know if Peeves would help get someone out of trouble.

"Jack Frost is in trouble," Hiccup added. That got Peeves' attention.

"STUDENT OUT OF BED" he screamed, flying up through the ceiling. Hiccup heard the echo going through the whole castle. It wasn't long before the Man in the Moon appeared.

"Children should be in bed," Manny said.

"Merida, Jack, 'Punzel. They were taken into the forest," Hiccup quickly explained. At once Manny's demeanor changed. He became much more alert.

"Follow me," he demanded. Hiccup and Manny quickly went up several flights of stairs to the Headmaster's quarters.

Ombric opened the door to let them in, "What's going on Manny? Why is Peeves singing to raise the dead."

"No time, use the lights."

Ombric sobered up. He opened a painting and pulled a lever behind it. Out a window, the sky light up.

"Northern lights?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. The Guardian Summon. If you ever see Northern lights, it means we're calling a meeting."

A frantic knock came on the door and Gothel burst in.

"WHERE IS SHE!" Gothel demanded of Ombric. Suddenly she turned to Hiccup, "You."

Gothel ran to Hiccup, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him, "You did this! You led her astray."

The Guardians quickly pulled Gothel off of Hiccup. Hiccup looked around. Tooth, Sandy, Katherine, and a large older man with tattoos and a red coat had arrived.

"Don't worry, Ma'am," Tooth said. "We'll find her. We'll bring her back. And the others."

Gothel calmed down and regarded the Guardians coldly, "You do that. But I'm not about to sit here while my baby is out there suffering."

Gothel calmly walked out of the room. She must really love Rapunzel, Hiccup thought. She was just over protective. Just like Stoick.

Manny quickly explained what happened.

"Well, what is waiting for?" the man with tattoos said. "To the sleigh!"

Hiccup stood awkwardly, unsure if he was included in the search and rescue mission. Tooth opened her wings and flew out the window; Sandy soon followed on a floating cloud of sand. The large man in the red coat started running down the stairs. Katherine turned to Hiccup, "Come on, you'll need to show us the way."

Hiccup and the Guardians ran down the stairs and out into the yard. As they ran, Hiccup confessed that it was all his fault. He never should have tried to catch the Monkey King. It was his fault his friends were gone. Once again, he screwed up.

"Is not your fault," the large man said. "O for Effort."

"North! How can you say that!" Katherine said. "These children should not have been out of bed."

"Lighten up, Katherine," North said. "I am not always playing by rules."

"Yes," Ombric added. "And I seem to remember when you were a girl in Santoff Clausen, you and the others made a point of avoiding bedtime. Us grown ups had quite a time of inventing child traps to put you to bed."

He opened the door. Out on the lawn was a huge red sleigh pulled by eight reindeer.

"We should take your machine," Katherine suggested, "just in case."

Hiccup nodded and wheeled the cart to the sleigh while Katherine grabbed the net out of the tree. North picked up the machine and loaded it into the sleigh as the others climbed in. With a flick of his wrist, the sleigh took off into the sky. Hiccup pointed the way he'd seen his friends disappear. Tooth and Sandy met them and quickly flew off after Rapunzel, while the sleigh went after Jack and Merida. Hiccup slid down into the bottom of the sleigh and closed his eyes. He didn't get sea sick anymore, but he was starting to feel air sick.

Hiccup held his knees to his chest; he supposed he deserved to feel sick. Even if the Guardians weren't mad at him, he felt terrible for putting his friends in danger. They had to find them, and save them, or Hiccup would never be able to forgive himself.

* * *

Flynn Rider ran through the forest alone. He knew this place. He was in the Dark Forest. A day ago, the Stabbington brothers were dragging him along. Something about needing to meet someone to buy something. But they were being followed by some kind of palace horse.

The boys veered off their course, trying to avoid the horse, until they reached Hogsmeade. Flynn didn't let on that he knew the place. In fact, he pretended to cooperate. A compliant little captive. All the while he planned his escape.

Being this close to the wizarding world, Flynn offered to steal again. The brothers let him do it. Flynn found an apothecary. He took some coins and a draught of the living dead. He then offered to make dinner, and slipped the draught in their serving.

The brothers were knocked out almost instantly. Flynn was free.

He crept through the forest, trying to make his way to Hogwarts before the brothers woke. Wild creatures called out into the night, but Flynn paid them no heed. He just had to reach Hogwarts. Once there, he would be safe.

As Flynn walked through the forest, he spotted a lone cloaked figure. He ducked behind a tree just before she walked by. He was going to wait for the cloaked figure to pass, but she stopped. Flynn waited.

"Pitch! I know you're there somewhere!" she screamed to sky. Pitch Black materialized out of the shadows.

"My dear, what brings you out tonight?" he asked calmly.

"You know what! I was watching! I saw your little imp take her! Where's Rapunzel!"

Flynn racked his brain. He remembered the name. He'd met her once, back before he got expelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Gothel," Pitch countered, though from his tone Flynn would guess he knew exactly what the older woman was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me! You'll return her right now or ..."

"Or what? You'll attack me with that silly little knife? You know as well as I that muggle weapons have no effect. You'll need _Celestial_ weapons if you want to kill me."

"I'll tell the Guardians!" Gothel threatened.

"Tell them what? They already know I was behind everything. You have nothing on me. All you would do is expose yourself."

"I could tell them that Rapunzel can defeat your Night mares.

"Ah, but then they would take her away, wouldn't they? Recruit her as a Guardian. You'd never get to use her power again. Besides, they won't find the children in time. As we speak, those children are being taken to a meeting with the Stabbington brothers. By the time the Guardians find them, it will be too late. And I will be rid of Jack Frost and Rapunzel for good!"

Gothel lunged at Pitch, but the man disappeared, leaving only a cruel laugh behind.

"PITCH! YOU BRING HER BACK!" The distraught woman screamed. But if Pitch was still nearby, he didn't make a sound.

The woman started muttering to herself, "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way,"

Flynn caught a glimpse of something metal in her hand. A knife. Somehow, it made him feel uneasy. Like that knife would be his undoing. He shook off the feeling. The woman hadn't noticed him; she was stalking off in the other direction.

Flynn looked left. He could just make out the tallest tower of Hogwarts. But Pitch- he'd said Jack and Rapunzel were being brought to the Stabbington Brothers. Flynn sighed. He hated doing the right thing. He turned around, and went back to where the Stabbington brothers were sleeping.

* * *

Rapunzel struggled against her captor, but it was hard to fight something she couldn't see. She was being dragged back by her braid, but she couldn't find who or what was pulling it. As she tripped, her fingers went up to her hair. She found the tie holding her hair in a braid, she pulled it. At first nothing happened. But as her hair kept going back, she could feel the braid starting to get longer.

She turned so she could see the end of her hair, as she tried to undo more of the braid. The trees were starting to thin out. She could see the moon in the distance. But more importantly, she could see a wooden cart. Her hair dragged her into it.

The gate was about to close when Rapunzel kicked it with her foot. The gate flew open and Rapunzel caught a brief glimpse of a hand … no, it wasn't a hand. It was a paw. A monkey's paw. Rapunzel leapt toward it and ran into a body. A short struggle and Rapunzel could clearly see a silvery cloak and a monkey dressed in human clothes. Rather than trying to fight him, Rapunzel grabbed the cloak and ran back into the woods.

The Monkey chased after her, but Rapunzel pulled on the cloak and pulled all her hair under it. She could hear the Monkey King screeching in the distance, but she just kept running.

She paid no heed to her path, just running aimlessly. Before long, the trees started to thin out again. In the distance, Rapunzel could see buildings. She raced towards them. Hogsmeade.

She had a brief panic attack. Mother made her promise not to leave Hogwarts' grounds and she never broke her promises. Still, her concern for Jack and Merida outweighed her fears. She didn't see if Hiccup was taken, too.

Rapunzel ran down the street in Hogsmeade until she saw the Hog's Head Inn. She knocked frantically on door. The Hook Handed thug opened it.

"Who's there?" He asked, looking around.

Rapunzel pulled off the cloak, "Please, I need to speak with the three muggle boys you have here."

"Hogwarts student, eh? You shouldn't be here."

"Please, it's important, as Princess of Corona I command you to let me speak with them."

The large man stepped aside and let her in, "The boys' have a room on the 2nd floor. Third door on your left."

Rapunzel ran up the wooden stairs and went to the door. She knocked. There was no response. She bit her lip, there wasn't time for this. Taking a deep breath, Rapunzel opened the door. The three boys were there. Ewan MacGuffin, curled up with a teddy bear, Gordy Dingwall, with a long trail of drool hanging out his mouth and Ian Macintosh half on the floor, as though he'd fallen out of the bed without waking up.

"Guys, I need help," Rapunzel said.

"No, Mummy … I din't want ta marry a princess..." Wee Dingwall mumbled. Rapunzel ran to them and yanked their blankets off. She shook the beds.

"Come on, I need you!" Rapunzel said louder. The boys kept sleeping. Rapunzel reached into her pocket. She still had her wand. She pointed it at the fireplace and cast the fire spell. The light made the boys flinch. Rapunzel yelled again, louder this time. Finally, the boys started to stir. Young MacGuffin was the first to really wake up. He helped get the others up.

"Jack and Merida have been kidnapped, maybe Hiccup, too." Rapunzel explained quickly. "Grab your weapons and get me a frying pan. I need you to help me track them down."

"How?" Macintosh asked. "We don't have magic."

"You have Merida's horse don't you?"

In no time at all, the three boys had Angus saddled.

"He won't fit us all," MacGuffin said.

Rapunzel grabbed the saddle and started to climb up, when she saw a flash of white in the forest. It couldn't be.

Rapunzel jumped down from Angus and walked to the speck of white. It came towards her. It was. Maximus.

He came to her and she petted his muzzle.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He whinnied and neighed, if only she could speak horse. Luckily, even though she couldn't understand him, he could understand her.

"I need to find Jack Frost and Merida. You remember Jack from last year? We asked you to find him?"

Maximus nodded, and then bowed so Rapunzel could climb on. She turned to the lords' sons. Merida's horse was bigger than Maximus. Dingwall was the smallest of the boys.

"MacGuffin, MacIntosh, take Angus. Dingwall and I will take Maximus. Angus, try to sniff out Merida. Maximus will track Jack. Hopefully we'll find them. Let's go!"

* * *

Jack's eyes fluttered open. Merida was leaning over him. Quickly she backed up.

"Nice of you to join me," she said. Jack groggily sat up. He and Merida were in a metal box.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he rubbed his head.

"Someone kidnapped us, you idiot," Merida explained. "I was in a sack for most of it, so I didn't see what happened. But I heard Rapunzel screaming. They threw us in here. You were out cold when I got out of the sack. I fair thought you were dead."

"Don't worry, it'll take a lot more than a banged head to kill me. So is there any way out?"

"Do you really think we'd still be here if there was a way out?" Merida answered. "There's a barred window over there, but the bars are too close for even my hand."

"What about your bow?"

"It's not here. Or your staff. Or our wands. I don't know if they left our stuff in the forest or if they took it with them."

Jack got up and looked out of the small window. He could see the rear end of a horse. It was pulling them somewhere. A few other horses with riders were further up, but Jack couldn't make out much.

"How long was I out for?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure. An hour maybe. It felt like a long time at least."

"Any clue who our captors are?" Jack tried.

"No. Men, I assume. At least they had deep voices. But I couldn't make out their words."

Suddenly the box stopped moving. Jack and Merida crowded around the window trying to see what was going on. Another rider appeared.

"What happened to yours?" one of Jack's captors asked.

"She got away," the newcomer screeched.

"Well, no matter, we've still got the two mudbloods. They can earn us a hefty price."

"Not as good as the girl would have got us," the newcomer sulked. "Have you ever seen such hair? Do you have any idea what I could have done with her? A freak show would be more than happy to display such long hair."

"You can have our boy for your freak show. The poster said he was a half-breed as well as a mud-blood. I wonder how many ostrich eggs an ice elf would go for?"

"Give me the boy now!" the newcomer demanded.

"Not until we get to the meeting place. He's our prize. You'll have to match what the muggles want for him."

The newcomer grumbled a bit but nothing that Jack could make out. He and Merida sat down. Merida leaned into his shoulder, "Jack, I'm scared. And that's a big deal for me. I'm never afraid."

"We'll get through this. Somehow," Jack whispered back, putting his arm around her. "Everything will be fine. It has to be."

Merida's eyes started to close, and Jack realized for the first time just how long she'd been awake. It must be early in the morning. He stroked her shoulder as she drifted off. She'd need her rest for the battle to come. Merida shivered, no doubt because she was curling up to an icicle. He pulled off his cloak and draped it over her.

Jack himself didn't feel so tired, probably from his forced nap. Or maybe ice elves just didn't need as much sleep. As Jack stared out the window, he tried in vain to make some ice, but his powers were blocked. All he could manage was a little bit of frost. Nothing that would be useful in a fight. Eventually Jack gave up and leaned his head on Merida's. Maybe with rest, they would at least stand a chance.

* * *

Merida woke up to rough arms pulling her and Jack apart. Both of them struggled but it was no use. The five men holding them were unrelenting in their grip. Two of the men held Merida, two held Jack. The fifth stood in between them shrouded in a strange cloak. In his arms, he held a bow and arrow, her bow and arrow. And he had it trained on Jack.

When he spoke, Merida recognized the shrill voice as the captor who let Rapunzel get away.

"So, you thought you could catch me," he said, his beady little eyes narrowing. He must be the Monkey King. "But instead you walked into my trap."

"Your trap?" Jack asked. "What trap?"

"Why … the one to catch the ice elf and the two princesses, of course," the man screeched.

"Ha! But Punzie got away," Merida said.

"Who cares about princesses," one of the men holding Jack said. "All I want to do is help rid the school of filthy mudbloods like yourselves."

The other men chuckled darkly. The teens' wrists were bound behind their backs.

"You didn't take Hiccup," Jack said, more to himself than to their captors.

"We have no interest in a lame, pureblood Viking. There's nothing remarkable about that boy at all, aside from how small he is," one of the other thugs said. "Now quit yer talking! The muggles will be here soon."

"Muggles?" Merida asked.

On cue, two nearly identical red-headed muggles stepped out of the woods, one with sideburns, the other with an eye patch.

"Turns out some of them muggles don't like you crossbreeds any more than we do. They need wizards and witches to execute. Figured we'd use 'em to help cleanse the wizarding world of the riff-raff. Now shut up or we'll gag ya," one of the captors said.

"These are the two wizards?" one of the brothers asked, eyeing them suspiciously. The other brother stepped over to Jack and pulled his hair up.

"Yep," a bounty hunter said. "A wizard and a witch."

The brother with the sideburns smiled, "They'll do nicely. We've got an uncooperative wizard on our hands. Caught him outside our hideout this morning trying to escape. It'll do him some good to witness what happens to wizards in towns like this. I bet he'll be more obedient once he sees how these two are treated at the hands of the villagers."

Merida looked around frantically. There must be something she could do to stop them.

"Wait! I'm the Princess of this land, doesn't that mean anything to you?" she tried. The brothers smiled.

"Take a look in the mirror, witch. The people don't want no stinking magic person to be in charge. You won't be finding any friends here."

Merida turned to the bounty hunters, "But - surely my parents could pay more than a couple of mere muggles."

"Yeah right. Your parents are muggles," the captor said dismissively. "Besides, it's about cleansing the wizarding world. And making a quick buck while we do it."

"Wait! She may have a point," the Monkey King said. "You said I could have the boy for my freak show, but maybe I want the girl."

"Oh, come on, if you actually do sell her to her parents, they'll just arrest you and take the money back."

Merida looked at Jack. He hung his head in defeat, still being eyed by the brothers. She realized even if she could get the Monkey King to want her, he would have no reason to spare Jack. Jack would be sold, his life over. She had to do something to save him. She thought back to last summer. How had her mother stopped the lords from fighting?

"Why settle for money when you can have power?" Merida appealed to the Monkey King. "Toothiana told us you used to be a maharajah. What if you could have that luxury again?"

"Shut up girl."

"No! I want to hear her," the Monkey King said.

"I'm the first born Princess of Clan DunBroch. Next in line to the throne of Scotland." Merida wasn't sure about that, but it sounded good. "If you kill me, one of my brothers will be the next king. If you sell me, I might be rescued. But … if you marry me..."

Merida couldn't even bring herself to finish the thought. As disgusted as she'd been with the lords' sons, none of them were as awful as the Monkey King.

"I could be king of all Scotland," the Monkey king said, eyes widening.

"Load of good it does for us," one of the bounty hunters said. "If she lives, I want triple what the muggles would pay to kill her."

"You'll get your money," the Monkey King assured them. "Come, we marry tonight."

"NO!" Merida said. "I'll only marry you on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Jack goes free," Merida calmly demanded. "No muggles, no freak show. He gets to go back to school while you become the King of Scotland."

"Fair enough," the Monkey King said, "but not until after the wedding."

"Hey!" the captors grumbled. "You want both of them? That'll cost you a lot."

"Put them back in the cage. We shouldn't talk about the details of our sale in front of the merchandise."

Jack and Merida were shoved back inside the cage. Jack managed to summon a small icicle which he used to cut the ropes binding their wrists.

"I didn't know ice could be used to cut anything," Merida said as she rubbed her wrists.

"It can't when you use it," Jack said. "The friction melts it and softens the edges. But I can keep it cold enough so that they stay sharp and jagged. Too bad I can't make anything bigger than my pinkie. I'm sorry I'm so useless."

"You are not useless! I'm the useless one. If I hadn't wandered off chasing those wisps …"

"Don't blame yourself. You heard the Monkey King. This was his plan all along. It was never about the Guardians. They wanted us."

Jack and Merida were quiet as they heard the Monkey King return. He came up to the window. Jack and Merida backed as far away as they could as the leathery muzzle of the Monkey King appeared, blocking out the sunlight.

"You're all mine, now," he said with a sickening grin, "but I wouldn't be fool enough to try anything if I were you. The bounty hunters said they'd be perfectly happy to take you both back and sell you to the muggles if the wedding is, for any reason, called off. Now, is wifey hungry?"

The Monkey King shoved three bananas through the bars and left. After a minute, the cage began to move again.

Jack and Merida clung to each other, knowing that this would be the last time they saw each other. Unless they could think of a plan.

Jack and Merida were silent for a long time. The cart showed no signs of stopping.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Jack said after a bit.

"'Course I did. For all our fights and disagreements, you're still my friend. And I'd do anything for you."

"I'm sorry about what I said."

"About what?"

"You still being selfish."

"Oh. That." Merida was quiet for a minute. "Maybe you were right. Those muggles only want to put an end to wizards because of me. If I hadn't screwed up-"

"Don't blame yourself. Pitch is the one behind this."

"Why didn't I just pick one of the stupid lords' sons!" Merida said, starting to cry. "If I were only Lady Dingwall … I never would have been at Hogwarts, and you never would have gotten kidnapped trying to help me."

"No. I would have been kidnapped trying to help Rapunzel, then," Jack pointed out. "And she might not have gotten away. The men were split, trying to take us. If you hadn't been there, more would have attacked her. And then Rapunzel and I would be in here … or in a freak show."

"She could have pulled the same trick I did," Merida said wiping away tears.

"But would she?" Jack asked. "I know she likes me and all, but would it even occur to her that she could promise her kingdom?"

Merida didn't respond as she let Jack's words sink in. He was sitting there, assuring her that she was not selfish, but was it true? Sure, she was offering her freedom to save him. But what he said made her think. She was also offering her kingdom for one friend. If she married the Monkey King, what kind of ruler would he be? He could make laws banning magic, or muggles. He might make laws to target the guardians, or her other friends.

She couldn't allow that.

"Jack, you must promise me. Promise me that the second you are free you will fly to my mum. Tell her what happened. Make sure she and dad name one of my brothers their successor."

"But-"

"Promise me, Jack!" Merida insisted. Jack solemnly nodded.

"I promise."

* * *

 **A/N:** **CiaoFromItaly: It could be. The kids don't know.**


	18. The Search

Hiccup cowered in the base of the sleigh. He most definitely did not like flying.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Katherine asked as the sleigh bounced along under North's reckless driving.

"I tell you, the moonbeam saw something in this direction," Manny replied.

"Wait, it saw _something_? Not the children. Just _something_?" Ombric replied.

"Moonbeams are not so intelligent. They are trained only to find darkness and brighten it. And to report strangeness to me. For the past year they have been searching for Pitch. If the children were taken by ordinary humans, a moonbeam may not recognize it as something odd. We're lucky they reported anything at all."

"There!" Katherine pointed down. North waved the reins and the reindeer descended, landing in a small clearing.

"We could really use Bunny now," Katherine said as she got out of the sleigh. "He could use his Pooka senses to sniff them out. Too bad you kids had to do this on Easter."

"Is … Is he really an animal?" Hiccup asked as he collapsed on the ground. He never knew flying could be so sickening. The only time he'd really flown before was during his first year. He didn't remember feeling nearly as sick as he did this time, though he didn't know if that was because the trip was so short, or because Jack was better at flying than North.

Once Hiccup recovered, he stood up and looked at the grim expressions on the Guardians' faces. They were looking at pieces of paper nailed to a tree. Hiccup looked at the papers. They were wanted posters of his friends.

 **Jack Frost**

Status: Half-breed Ice Elf, Mudblood

Location: Southern England

Warning, Strong Ice Magic. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight.

 **Merida**

Status: Mudblood princess

Location: Scotland

Warning: Good with Arrows. Extremely Dangerous, kill on sight.

 **Rapunzel**

Status: Pureblood Princess

Location: Corona

Warning: Freakish long hair. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight.

And last of all:

 **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III**

Status: Pureblood Viking

Location: The Barbaric Archipelago

Warning: None. Not dangerous at all, but kill on sight.

"Wow," Katherine said looking at the pictures. They were only crude drawings of each student, but still they managed to capture everything … except the noses. "Someone really hates you kids."

The Guardians tore down the wanted posters promising to search and destroy any more that they found.

"It must be Pitch!" Hiccup exclaimed. "No one else would have a reason to be against us."

A fluttering of wings made Hiccup look up; he saw Tooth and the Sandman descending.

"Did you find the girl?" Ombric asked.

"No. No sight of Rapunzel," Tooth said, "but we did find an empty cart and torn clothing. Monkey King clothing. I recognized it from when he took me. I couldn't find him, though."

"Better luck the next time," North reassured her.

"Have you lost the trail?"

"No," Hiccup pointed to the ground. Near the guardian's feet was a strange patch of dead grass in the shape of two human feet, as though the grass had been recently frozen. Hiccup only knew one person who could make foot prints out of ice.

"But which way did they go?" Katherine asked, looking at the brown blades of grass. The group began scouring the nearby area until Hiccup spotted the hoof prints, and wheel tracks. Quickly, everyone climbed back into the sleigh and they set off after Jack and Merida … and Hiccup hoped they'd find Rapunzel, too.

* * *

Rapunzel valiantly led Maximus and Angus through the English countryside. They'd been traveling all night, the horses keeping their noses to the ground as they scouted for Jack and Merida. Rapunzel was very glad Maximus had stopped by. Being half-bloodhound, he was one of the best trackers in the world. Much as Angus and Merida shared a bond, Rapunzel didn't think that horse was going after her with as much gusto as Maximus went after Jack. As they galloped through the night and into the day, Rapunzel explained to the lords' sons what had occurred.

To their credit, all of them seemed gung ho to help rescue Merida, even without the possibility of marriage.

"Thanks for escorting me, boys," Rapunzel said as the horses slowed to a trot, they'd been riding non-stop all night and most of the day. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come with me. I'd be so terrified to go alone."

"Don't worry about it," Macintosh said. "Helping damsels in distress is what I'm all about."

"Oh, aye," MacGuffin chimed in, speaking slow enough that Rapunzel could understand him without Hiccup to translate, "It's fairbittenfine to be included in yer adventures for one. Though, wouldn't o' mind a peck o' food. Starvin' I am."

Suddenly, Maximus lifted up his head. His ears twitched and he strained as though looking for something. He walked over to a tree, lifted a hoof and stuck it right on a white piece of paper.

"Oh no!" Rapunzel exclaimed as she read the paper. Wee Dingwall read, "Hey! She never told us tha'!"

"What's it say?" The others asked pulling up alongside Rapunzel.

"'Come one, come all'," Rapunzel read, "'Come and celebrate the marriage of Princess Merida to the very noble Monkey King. Today at Sunset in the chapel in the glen. Everyone is invited except for rescue parties.'"

"Stinks that we aren't invited," Dingwall said dimly.

"We'en haviff ta go an'way," Young MacGuffin blurted out, forgetting to speak so the others could understand him, "Ken?"

"Oh, we'll be going," Rapunzel confirmed. "If Merida didn't want to marry you three, I highly doubt she wants to marry the Monkey King. Come on, we have to find the chapel by sunset. And hopefully Jack will be there too."

* * *

Jack paced around the small box. The Monkey King had taken Merida to prepare her for the wedding about an hour ago. He left Jack in the box, but not before moving it so the door was practically in the blazing fireplace. Even coating his hands with ice, Jack couldn't touch it without burning himself. Why did he have to lock all his powers in that staff! If he still had access to his full potential, a little fire would mean nothing. If he still had his full spectrum, he could cause a blizzard. Mother Nature would know it was him. She could help. Or maybe Jack could freeze the lock and break it. He wasn't sure if that would work … but it was worth a try. Or Jack could have left a trail of frost, leading any rescuers … if there were any … to them. But no. He had to be concerned with his stupid roommates, and making sure they didn't get hurt, or frightened by him. He had to care about them ten times more than they cared about him. And now the one friend who really did care for him was about to lose her freedom forever.

Jack heard voices outside his cell. He moved to the tiny window, opposite the door. Jack couldn't see much, but he recognized the men's voices as the men who took them.

"You sure the Monkey King isn't here now?"

"So what if he is?" the other thug replied. "Kid ain't worth much to 'im after the wedding, is 'e?"

"What about the princess's deal?"

"What's she gonna do? She's just a girl. Truth is, he didn't even have to get her to agree. I heard about this one princess in Spain … or was it France? Anyway, she was kidnapped and married off with no say in it at all. Priest just pronounced 'em married and voila. Perfectly legal. Don't know if that's the case 'ere, but Monkey said we could have 'im after the wedding, anyway."

Jack concentrated on his anger. He couldn't let them take him. He couldn't let Merida's sacrifice mean nothing, and he couldn't let her go through with it.

It was now or never. Jack called up all the icy thoughts, remembering every time someone slighted him, every little annoyance, and he concentrated, hoping his plan would work in time.

* * *

Rapunzel led the horses south. The air was getting steadily chillier.

"And I thoug' Scotland was chilly," Wee Dingwall said as he wrapped Rapunzel's hair around himself. Rapunzel didn't like him touching her hair, but she wasn't about to complain about it. Not now when she owed the boys for coming with her.

"It's Jack," Rapunzel guessed as she rubbed her arms. She was sincerely wishing she'd brought a cloak when she remembered the one she took from the Monkey King. Experimenting, Rapunzel pulled it on.

"I hate when you do that," Dingwall complained.

"Do what?" Rapunzel asked.

"Disappear," the others said.

"What do you mean? I'm here," Rapunzel said, puzzled. She looked down at herself, but to her shock, saw only Maximus. Quickly she pulled the cloak off.

"An invisibility cloak?" Rapunzel asked in amazement. "No wonder I got away from the Monkey King. This will be most useful in our rescue."

* * *

"Down there," Hiccup pointed out. Despite the approaching summer, snow was starting to form in the clouds. It had to be Jack. Hiccup, starting to get over the airsickness, peeked over the side, and saw two horses galloping in their direction. He might have dismissed it, but one of the horses had a long, blonde mane at least twice the horse's body length. The sleigh landed in front of the two horses. The horses stopped. Hiccup recognized the three boys riding as the lord's sons.

"Hiccup!" a girl's voice said, though Hiccup couldn't see her. Suddenly he was tackled by the mane of hair that seemed to be attached to nothing.

"Where on earth did you get an invisibility cloak?" Hiccup asked, pushing the cloth off of Rapunzel. She brushed back her hair and looked away.

"Stole it from the Monkey King," she said shyly. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, me too."

"What about Jack?"

Hiccup showed her the wanted posters. In response Rapunzel showed him Merida's wedding announcement. The kids looked into the sky. Angry black clouds blotted out the sun. How close were they to sunset?

Tooth zoomed up, through the clouds. She came back a minute later.

"One hour to sunset," she announced, "but I wouldn't trust the Monkey King to be punctual. We have to find that chapel."

"Maximus has the scent," Rapunzel pointed out. Hiccup looked at Maximus. Ever the soldier, he stood stiff and regal, proudly in the 'point' pose. Angus, on the other hand, was acting rather skittish around the sleigh. MacGuffin was doing what he could to keep the horse calm, but it was obvious Angus had an aversion to magic.

Hiccup suggested the girl and muggles keep going on with the horses, while North shadowed them from above and Tooth and Sandy scouted ahead. The plan was quickly agreed to, and the party split up. The horses galloped due west.

There, on a tiny, frozen hill surrounded by woods sat a little white chapel. From the way the clouds circled around the building, Hiccup was certain that Jack was inside.

The sleigh landed, too difficult to fly in the storm that was developing. North helped unload the sleigh and they prepared for battle.

* * *

Merida stared at her reflection in the full length mirror as she tucked her unruly hair under her wimple. As the hair was tucked into place, Merida considered pulling a lock of it down, as she had when her mother forced her into one last summer. Ultimately, Merida decided against it.

She didn't want to give the Monkey King any reason to go back on his deal. She knew she needed to be on her best behavior. Merida's fingers traced her neckline. The DunBroch pendant would have been nice over this wedding dress, but Merida had traded it away for the bear spell.

A knock came on the door. Time to start.

Earlier, when they had arrived at the chapel, the Monkey King had pulled Merida out of the box at arrow point. He locked Merida in a bare room with just a mirror and a white gown, giving her until sunset to dress herself.

Merida searched the room for anything she could use as a weapon, but nothing could be found, so reluctantly, she proceeded to prepare for the wedding. Never before had she wished for more time to get dressed.

The Monkey King opened the door. Merida was led to the back of the chapel. To her utter surprise, the pews were filled with people. No one Merida recognized but still, maybe one of them could help.

Just as her hopes started to ascend, the Monkey King whispered in her ear, "You know how weddings work. The bride is silent, except for the words 'I do'. Otherwise, the wedding is off, and the icy boy is sold."

Merida nodded in understanding as the Monkey King left her side. She looked around. She was alone. She could turn and run. She could flee the place and not have any problems at all. Maybe she could find Jack. They could escape together - as quickly as the thought came, she dismissed it. The Monkey King must have left guards with Jack. She could be free … but Jack would pay for it.

The music started. Merida shivered. After only a moment's hesitation, Merida started down the aisle. With each step, she thought over the choices she'd made. If she had picked one of the lords' sons last year, none of this would be happening. She could be happily married to Dingwall, or MacGuffin, or Macintosh. What was wrong with them again? Not one was any worse than the Monkey King. If she'd only known them better on the day of the games.

A tear slowly slid down her face as she reached the altar. The priest said the words … Merida wasn't really listening. She kept looking into the withered monkey face. Her new husband. Would her mum be happy she was finally being obedient?

As the priest reached the end of his sermon, the door in the back burst open.

"Hey, I got a few objections!" shouted a young man.

"Aye, she was betrothed to us first!"

"Wha' quinn makin' widden 'cep us, ken!"

Merida turned. In the doorway stood the three lords' sons.


	19. Wedding Battle

Jack could hear the wind whipping around outside the building. It took a great deal of concentration to stir the wind without his staff, and a great deal more to ensure the storm stayed outside.

It wasn't that Jack didn't want to interrupt the Monkey King's wedding with his storm, but as he was unsure of where Merida was, he didn't want to risk hitting her with flying debris. So he made sure the storm stayed outside, becoming a beacon to anyone who might want to help them. Evidently it worked.

Jack didn't actually see what happened. One minute, the two men were discussing whether a freakshow or a muggle witch hunt would pay more money, the next, Jack heard two metallic thuds and saw the two men collapse.

A girl's voice spoke from nowhere, "Tell that to my frying pan!"

"Rapunzel!" Jack shouted, though he couldn't see his friend. Suddenly she materialized, holding a cloak.

"Jack," the girl said kneeling by the bars, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jack said. "The door's too hot to touch, can you move it?"

Rapunzel backed away and examined the cage. She pulled out her wand, " _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The cage pulled away from the fireplace. Jack put his palms on the floor and willed it to ice over, cooling off the door. Rapunzel wound her hair in her hand and from across the room, whipped it over, catching the handle. With a yank the door opened and Jack climbed out.

He quickly hugged his friend then took her hand. Together the two teenagers left to find Merida.

* * *

Merida stared in shock at the three lords' sons. The Monkey King screeched in rage, but he wasn't garnering any sympathy from the crowd, most of whom didn't understand why the wedding was being interrupted.

"Guys, I appreciate the intent, but I'm a bit busy saving Jack right now," Merida said, hoping they didn't ruin her chances of protecting her friend.

"THIS IS NOT HOW IT GOES!" screamed the Monkey King.

"You can't honestly be saying you want him more than me?" Macintosh asked, flexing his muscles, and shaking his flowing locks of black hair.

"It's not about what I want!" Merida said, realization coming to her. So this was what Jack meant so long ago, when he said she was still selfish. "It's about what's right. Now where were we?"

The Monkey King calmed down seeing Merida giving up the fight.

"You heard her, scram!"

"Actually, don't!"

Merida looked up, her eyes widening with relief. Jumping down from the rafters of the chapel stood Jack Frost looking a bit wilted but otherwise fine.

Merida took advantage of Jack's distraction to grab a standing candlestick and whack the Monkey King with it. If he didn't have a hostage, she had no reason to cater to him. The Monkey King screeched, and suddenly half the audience threw off cloaks, revealing themselves to be monkeys. The lords' sons all came armed with swords or clubs. Quickly they jumped into the fray, taking on the savage monkeys.

The Muggles in the audience screamed and scrambled out of their seats as the battle raged. Merida focused her efforts on hitting the Monkey King, elbowing any other attacker that tried to grab her. Unfortunately, the Monkey King was not a terrible fighter. In fact, he was rather good. But Merida was better. As the lords' sons used their swords and clubs against the monkey fighters, Merida drove the Monkey King back with only a candlestick.

From the doors and windows the Guardians charged in, taking on some of the monkeys.

The Monkey King grabbed another candlestick and their weapons clashed. Unlike Merida's stick, the Monkey King's had a lit candle in it. She guarded herself as she advanced with her stick, parrying every move.

She faked left and caught the Monkey King's ear as he tried to attack. Quickly, before he could recover, she did a roll and swiped at his legs. This time he fell over, clutching his injured feet, dropping the lit candle onto the book on the altar. The book caught fire.

The fire spread rapidly in the old, dried out wood of the structure. Apparently, neither Merida nor the Monkey King wanted to fight inside a burning building. They scrambled away from the flames, heading toward the doors. Suddenly, the Monkey King turned left. On an impulse, Merida followed him to an adjoining room. There on a table was her bow and Jack's staff! The Monkey King was going to reach them first.

Merida put on a burst of speed, choking in the black smoke. The table started to burn. She could hear her mother's voice, "No weapons on the table!" though in this case the floor wouldn't have been any safer.

Merida and the Monkey King reached the table at the same time; she could only grab one, the Monkey King would get the other. The debate raged quickly in her head. Take the bow, part of her said. He can't do any damage with Jack's staff but he could shoot a lot of people with the bow. No! The other part of her screamed. Jack's staff is a part of him. If you let the Monkey King take it, you'd be as good as killing Jack.

Merida made up her mind. She took the staff.

The girl raced back to the main room, ripping off her wimple to use as a kerchief over her nose and mouth. Despite the fire, none of the others stopped fighting. It was clear the humans wanted to, desperate to get to the doors as the wood beams started to fall, but the monkeys had a total disregard for their own safety, blocking the exits, forcing the others to keep fighting. Merida saw Jack in the center of the room; six or seven monkeys had ganged up on him. Unlike the lords' sons, he was unarmed, fighting them only with snowballs, which weren't really that effective, especially in a burning room. If anything, they were helping his attackers.

"JACK!" Merida called. He looked to her, taking a punch in the gut as he did. She threw the staff through the air. Jack catching it was the last thing Merida saw before pain exploded in her side, and the world faded.

* * *

Hiccup waited outside as the battle raged. The Guardians charged in shortly after they heard the first clash of metal. Soon after, Rapunzel raced out, having left Jack to do the fighting. For a few minutes, Hiccup and Rapunzel waited, watching. But then the roof began to smoke.

"Fire," Rapunzel said her eyes widening.

"Good," Hiccup said, readying his machine. "It'll draw them out. Maybe I can get a clear shot at the Monkey King."

"No," Rapunzel shook her head. "I knocked two men unconscious. They won't be able to escape."

With that, Rapunzel donned the invisibility cloak and ran back into the burning chapel, leaving Hiccup alone. Well, not entirely. Angus and eight reindeer remained with him. Maximus, on the other hand, charged into the building, sword in teeth.

Hiccup started to think he would never get his chance, when all of a sudden, out from a window, jumped the Monkey King, carrying Merida's bow. He hobbled along to the forest. Hiccup quickly aimed the Mangler and let it fire. The net shot out from the machine and tangled the Monkey King's limbs together.

"It worked? It worked! Did anybody see that?" Hiccup asked. Some of the reindeer snorted. Hiccup ignored them. He picked up a sharp, long stick and walked over to the Monkey King as he struggled in the net. The Monkey King snapped his teeth at Hiccup.

"You! It can't be you!" the Monkey King snapped. "You're weak and powerless! You weren't even worth the effort of kidnapping."

"And yet … I defeated you," Hiccup said, slowly grinning. He defeated someone. For the first time in his life things were going well. Not that anyone on Berk would believe that little Hiccup defeated the arch enemy of the Tooth Fairy, but it didn't matter. He did it. And if he did it once, he could do it again. His machine worked. He could use it to take down a dragon. He could use it to take down the best dragon of them all. He could use it to kill himself a Night Fury.

Hiccup used the stick to get Merida's bow away from the Monkey King. Hiccup loaded an arrow. He didn't know if he was any good with a bow, but since he didn't have another net, it was his only weapon. Hiccup would have to fix that. If he ever wanted to kill a dragon, he needed a weapon. Maybe he should start carrying a dagger?

Before Hiccup could celebrate his victory, a cold blast of wind nearly knocked him over. Hiccup turned back to the chapel. The fire was put out by the ice blast. Soon, dozens of monkeys leapt out, running away with their tails between their legs.

Hiccup stood over the Monkey King but it didn't matter. None of the other monkeys tried to free their leader. They skirted around Hiccup and the Monkey King entirely.

Shortly after the monkeys evacuated, Hiccup spotted two bodies being dragged over to him all on their own. And an invisible Rapunzel, Hiccup guessed.

* * *

Rapunzel unceremoniously dropped the two kidnappers at the Monkey King's feet before pulling off the invisibility cloak. The Monkey King wailed with such sorrow that Rapunzel almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

She would never forgive him for kidnapping Jack and Merida, trying to kidnap her, and making her break her promise to Mother. Rapunzel never broke her promises. Ever.

She and Hiccup stood triumphantly over their prisoners. Hiccup puffed out his chest. He never looked so confident. Clearly he wanted to brag about his victory but was waiting for a bigger audience. Rapunzel wouldn't mind a little bragging herself. Maybe Mother would finally believe she could handle herself out in the world. Then Mother would let her go out whenever she wanted.

Slowly, the Guardians started coming out of the building. Rapunzel opened her mouth to tell her story, but quickly closed it when she saw their somber faces. The Guardians and lords' sons limped out; all looking a bit beat up, but mostly fine. Jack came out. He leaned heavily on his staff, but didn't seem to be too hurt. One look at his expression, though, and Rapunzel knew something was wrong.

Finally, North stepped out of the building, carrying a mass of curly red hair. Merida lay still in his arms.

"She's not -"

"Not dead," Ombric confirmed. "Not yet, but she took an arrow in her side. I'm not sure if she'll make it."

Rapunzel stroked her hair. She could save her friend. But there were too many people around. Sure, the Guardians and lords' sons came to her rescue. But that didn't mean they wouldn't try to use her powers, or cut her hair. How could she get them to leave her alone with Merida?

As Rapunzel mentally debated, glancing at Jack and Hiccup, hoping they would help her, Mother Gothel ran out of the woods.

"RAPUNZEL!" she screamed, enveloping the girl in her arms. "I thought I lost you!"

"I … I'm sorry, Mother," Rapunzel said, still observing Merida. There had to be something she could do. Jack intervened.

"Hey, you're the nurse's assistant, aren't you?" Jack prompted. Gothel scowled.

"I have just been through the harrowing experience of almost losing my only daughter," Gothel replied sharply. "I'm in no mood for questions."

Jack scowled back, "Our friend Merida is hurt. Maybe you and Rapunzel can heal her. If we give you some space. Before someone observes a miracle cure."

Gothel and Jack stared at each other; bitterness hung in the air. Rapunzel held her breath. This had to work. She put her arm on Mother's shoulder.

"Please, Mother, I know you can help," Rapunzel said. "You know what can be done."

Gothel sighed, "Alright, put the girl back in the building. I need privacy. Except for Rapunzel, since she knows how to help me … and Jack. I may need his ice. Other than them and the patient, I need total privacy. Too many cooks spoil the soup."

The Guardians nodded and did as Gothel bade. Gothel directed Jack to close the windows and plug up every hole as Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Merida. As soon as Gothel was positive no drop of light could escape, Rapunzel started singing.

* * *

"Flower … gleam and glow ..." Jack knelt next to Merida, clutching her hand. Her features were so pale. She could almost pass for an ice elf. As Rapunzel sang, the color came back in her cheeks. Merida's eyes fluttered open.

"W... what happened," Merida asked.

"You took an arrow for me," Jack said. "A selfless act."

"Selfless... really?" Merida asked with a weak smile. Jack nodded, helping Merida to her feet. She seemed a bit woozy.

"Rapunzel," Gothel commanded, "take Merida outside. Don't tell anyone you used your hair. I want a word with Jack."

"Yes, Mother," Rapunzel said. Merida leaned on Rapunzel as the two girls went out into the twilight.

Gothel turned to Jack.

"I trust you see the dangers of letting Rapunzel roam free now."

"She's not the only one in danger," Jack pointed out.

"Maybe not. But she is the only one I am charged with protecting." Jack glared at her. Gothel scowled, "Let's drop the pretenses, shall we?"

"You're selfish. You keep Rapunzel locked up … you use her hair for yourself."

"As do you. I didn't see you having any qualms about volunteering Rapunzel to heal your other friend. You did not even bother to ask Rapunzel if that's what she wanted."

"Of course she wanted to-"

"She didn't ask me until after you did. You've only known her a few years. I've known her since she was a baby. She's too trusting for her own good. If it weren't for me, she would have spent her whole life being taken advantage of by everyone."

"The only one I see taking advantage of her is you."

"I've done nothing but protect Rapunzel!" Gothel said. "Yes. Maybe I did use her hair to make myself younger. And yes, maybe I am afraid that the King and Queen will not approve of my use of her hair. But I never wavered in my desire to protect her. I have always had Rapunzel's best interests at heart. When I lost her last night -"

"You only cared that her hair was gone."

Gothel could feel the bile rising. How she hated him. She felt in her pocket, her knife was there. It wouldn't take much. She could say a monkey was still in the building, and that it jumped out the window after killing the boy.

But then Gothel thought of Pitch. He hated Jack Frost, too. He had developed a strange fixation on the boy, more so than on the others. Maybe she could use the boy as her revenge. Gothel decided to try something.

"Jack … I … I really do love Rapunzel. If I've been strict with her, it was only to stop something like this from happening. If Rapunzel had listened to me, and stayed with me, instead of following you, she never would have been kidnapped."

Jack was staring at his feet. Gothel could tell she struck a nerve. She gave a soft smile and continued, "You really do care about her, don't you?"

Jack nodded.

"Then please," Gothel pleaded, "help me to protect her. No matter what you think of me, and my use of her hair, I want Rapunzel to be safe."

Jack stayed quiet, contemplating. Gothel pressed on, "She listens to you. She follows you. But you've been a bad influence. I hate to think what might have happened today if she hadn't gotten away from the Monkey King."

Jack looked at her with sad brown eyes, "I want to keep Rapunzel safe. What can I do?"

Gothel smiled, "Stop luring her out on these adventures. They aren't good for her."

"I …I'll stop. But you have to be more lenient, too. Rapunzel is still a kid. She deserves to have fun."

Gothel nodded, "I'll try. I don't mean to hurt her. You know that, right?"

Jack didn't say anything, but his eyes met Gothel's. She knew they'd made a deal. Jack left to go back to his friends.

Slowly, she followed him. The four children looked so happy. They were making big gestures, relating their experiences, with smiles. The night sky closed in around them. Gothel kept her eye on Jack. She wasn't sure exactly how she planned to use him, but she felt she had a good start. If she could get Jack to trust her, maybe, just maybe, she could use him to help keep Pitch Black from ever getting his hands on Rapunzel again.

Now that the Monkey King was captured, the Guardians took charge. North directed the children, including the lords' sons, and Gothel into his sleigh. Ombric and Katherine took Maximus and Angus, using the horses to drag their captive Monkey King and bounty hunters away, Gothel assumed, to a Guardian prison of some sort. Tooth and Sandy took off into the air, searching for any sign of the other kidnappers or the other monkeys. The Man in the Moon simply apparated back to Hogwarts, or probably near Hogwarts, since it would be impossible to apparate inside.

Gothel was not a fan of flying, but one look at Rapunzel and she knew everything would be okay. Her flower would be safe, for at least a few weeks. With that thought in mind, she closed her eyes, and tried to imagine how to make the tower secure, and how to destroy Pitch Black.


	20. The Kids are Alright

Flynn Rider walked through the ashy ruins of a chapel. Something big happened here. Nearby the Stabbington brothers were searching the outskirts of the woods.

Flynn stepped on something soft. With a glance to make sure the Stabbington brothers weren't looking, Flynn bent down to examine it. It was a brown cloak. He'd seen it before. Jack Frost was here. On an impulse, Flynn stuffed it in his bag.

The charred wood creaked as the Stabbington Brothers came back.

"Can't find 'im," the only one who ever talked said.

"Who are we looking for again?" Flynn asked. Of course he knew Jack was probably the victim, but he didn't want the Stabbington brothers to know what he'd overheard. As far as they were concerned, Flynn had accidentally poisoned all of their dinners, and he'd been knocked out same as they were, only trying to escape when he woke up a few minutes before them.

"The rotten Monkey King promised to sell us that boy wizard!" he said angrily. "Said we could collect him the day after the wedding."

"Wait, you mean you were actually going to pay money for something?" Flynn asked in mock shock.

"'Course not. But we made the Monkey King think that, didn't we? Figured we'd get him t' trust us, then bash him on the head and take the kid."

Flynn rolled his eyes, "What do you want a kid wizard for anyway?"

"Make you more obedient," the redhead said, ruffling Flynn's hair, "if you saw what muggles are really doing with wizards. Or maybe we'd just keep 'im and sell you!"

"Guys … what makes you think I'd need to be more obedient. I've been working with you all year … you don't need to motivate me. I admit, I wasn't that into our alliance at first. But now that I've seen just what the three of us can do together … well, I want to work with you."

"Really?" Both of the the brothers were giving him curious looks, like they couldn't decide whether to believe him or not. Flynn wasn't surprised. A week ago he would have done anything to get away. Flynn fixed them with his best smoldering stare. The brothers seemed to buy it.

"Okay, so you'll steal for us?"

"Of course … but I'll need your help, too. I may have magic on my side, but I'm not half so accomplished in the art of thievery as you. We steal together."

The brothers nodded and Flynn smiled. He might be stuck with these guys, but he didn't have to be a victim. Pitch was apparently still in contact with them. He could learn something about the Boogeyman, then he could ditch the Stabbington brothers again and get the information to the wizarding world … by stealing Princess Rapunzel's crown.

Flynn smiled as he followed the Stabbington brothers away from the burned church. This situation might prove to be more to his advantage than he first thought. Hey, he was still a Slytherin.

* * *

Merida lounged in the chair of the Common Room three days after Easter. Classes were officially back in session, but considering that she'd been impaled by her own arrow she'd been given some time off.

Not that Merida needed it. Rapunzel's hair really was the miracle cure it seemed to be. One simple song and Merida didn't even have a scar. But she wasn't allowed to tell anyone that. She had to pretend that she'd been cured by Gothel's magic - a little limping and clutching of her side to convince people that Gothel had given her a repairing potion that would take a few days to be fully effective.

Headmaster Ombric issued her a week's pass from all school events. Her friends only got a day's pass. And all four of them received detention for being out of bed after hours on that night.

None of them minded, though. Each of them felt terribly guilty about the danger they'd put the others in.

Merida halfheartedly flipped through her Transfiguration textbook. Final exams were coming up. Might as well take advantage of the time alone to practice. She pulled out her wand and tried a simple spell, transfiguring a piece of firewood into a bear. A bear figurine, that is. Merida had enough of real bears to last a lifetime. She'd also have to add monkeys, shadows, and marriage proposals from total strangers to the list of things she never wanted to deal with again.

Merida used the Glacius charm to conjure a snowball; she took aim and hurled it at her transfigured bear. That really was fun. No wonder Jack did it so frequently.

"Talk to Miss Hallows lately?"

Merida turned. Coming in the passage was Professor Bunnymund. Except he wasn't Bunnymund. He hardly looked human at all. Rippling muscles under grey fur, long ears and a fluffy tail. He looked like a six foot, maybe a six foot one, bunny rabbit.

Bunny quickly noted her expression. He snapped his fingers … or was it paws? And instantly the fur was gone, replaced with tanned skin and thick grey hair.

"Sorry, I was out on Guardian business," he said. "Forgot to change back."

"After Pitch?" Merida asked, putting away her wand. Bunnymund nodded.

"Yeah. The Monkey King 'as always been a weak willed lily liver. He told us ev'rythin'. But Pitch ain't a dingo brain. Kept 'imself hidden, only rarely spoke to the Monkey King. Just enough to get the Monkey King to do 'is bidding. Monkey King didn't even know who was lettin' him in. Pitch would just tell him which door was open."

Bunny sighed and sat down next to Merida. Not sitting on the couch, like a person, but rather crouching like a rabbit.

"Do you mind if I change back?" he asked after a minute. Merida shook her head and he changed into a rabbit again. Promptly he lifted his hind leg and scratched behind his ear, "Ah, much better."

"Do you … do you like being an animal?" Merida asked.

"Technically, I'm a Pooka," Bunny said. "It's a type of magical creature. Natural shapeshifters. Not an animal."

"What's the difference?" Merida asked, because she always thought animals and creatures were the same.

"Intelligence. And ability to communicate. As a Pooka I can speak in human tongue and use magic, no matter what form I take. Elves, centaurs, goblins and mermaids are the same. But animals? Animals cannot talk, not in any human languages at least, though some humans can learn to speak in animal languages. Ombric is one of the best when it comes to that."

"Professor, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Transfigure yourself into a human? Vigor the Visionary doesn't."

"Vigor is an animal. He may have th' gift of prophesy, but he can't perform the spell to turn himself into a human. Even if another were to do it for him, he would still be mentally a monkey."

"Like the Monkey King?"

"No. The Monkey King was once a man. He lost everything and became the monkey that he is today. Vigor never had those qualities in the first place. A transfiguration spell only alters your body, not your brain. Vigor would never be able to act like a human because he doesn't know how. He would just be a monkey in a human's body."

"But … why do you bother to transfigure yourself?"

Bunny stared straight ahead, away from Merida. He sighed, "Merida, why did the Monkey King want Jack and Rapunzel?"

"Because they were rare. He wanted them for a freak show," Merida replied, remembering her terror.

"How many other Pookas have you seen?"

"None. I've never even heard of a Pooka before."

"Do you know why North, the Tooth Fairy and I only work at night?"

Merida shook her head.

"It was not always like that. We used to appear to the children we protect as I am appearing to you. There were no egg hunts, I simply handed the children their eggs."

"Why don't you anymore?"

"Because humans can be terribly greedy. The Monkey King was not alone in wanting to kidnap rare and powerful wizards. He has many humans on his side. Humans who tried to go after me. Settin' traps for me on Easter morning. I avoided them, of course, and in the process dropped my eggs. The next morning, children saw the eggs and went after them, falling into the traps their parents had left out. The parents quickly gave up on the traps, and I started to hide my eggs. Parents didn't set traps that could put their kids in danger.

"The same thing happened with North, and Tooth. Tooth had it the worst, as she was successfully captured by the Monkey King. But 'least she came out alright. It left a bitter taste in all our mouths. When Ombric called us here, Tooth and I knew we couldn't be the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy. We knew it would start again. The older students, those in their final year, would try to set traps for us. Or their parents would. So we disguised ourselves as humans. For Tooth it was easy. Being half-human herself, she had grown up as a mortal. I had to do a lot more work to transform myself into a human. Fortunately, transfiguration is my specialty."

"But why did you come?" Merida pleaded. "I mean, I know the school is crawling with Guardians, but why are you all here? You didn't know about Pitch until last year."

"You'll have to ask Ombric about that. He likes to watch time. He saw somethin' big. He spoke with Manny about it and the two of them decided the best course was to train up you lot, so you'd be better able to handle yourselves against … well, I guess, Pitch."

Bunny stood up, stretching out. As he did, he snapped his fingers and reverted to his human form. "Now, I have a class to get to. And you better quit fakin'."

Merida stared at him.

"No kid who was so injured she couldn't attend class could throw like that," Bunny said pointing to the puddle of water at the base of the bear statue. Merida blushed and nodded. She would go back to class the next day.

* * *

Rapunzel leaned over the crystal ball. Jack clenched his fists next to her. Rapunzel wasn't sure what to say to him. Instead she looked into the crystal ball, "I got nothing."

Few of the students took the lessons seriously. Since final exams were so close, Vigor the Visionary was letting them practice any form of fortunetelling they wanted. Rapunzel and Jack picked crystal balls because they were more comfortable staring into the foggy glass than sharing dreams or drinking tea.

Jack looked into it, "Okay, let's try this one last time. I see, in your future … you will have a good summer and play with Pascal."

Rapunzel laughed, "You didn't need a crystal ball to see that. Do you see me leaving the tower?"

Jack's brow creased, "No. Not over summer … except maybe for Diagon Alley. Sorry, Rapunzel."

"It's okay," she said sadly. "I didn't think that was in my future. Not after what happened."

Jack suddenly looked away. Rapunzel kept quiet. She was sorry she'd brought it up. She didn't want to hurt her friend.

"I'm sorry," Rapunzel said, leaning forward, taking Jack's hand. He gave her a sad smile.

"It's okay," Jack said softly. "I mean, everything turned out alright. Thanks to you."

Rapunzel brushed her blond hair back, "I tried. I wish I could have done more."

"Are you kidding? You were great. If it weren't for you getting Maximus, you might not have found us in time. Then Merida would be married and I would be … well, I'm not really sure what they would have done with me."

"I'm sure I wasn't that important. Hiccup and the Guardians might have found you."

"Might have," Jack confirmed, "but I don't know. Maybe they would have rescued Merida, and left me."

"How can you think that! You're good, and kind, and -"

"I'm not a princess. I'm not even the son of a chief. I'm a lowly half-elf peasant."

"Now you listen here, Jack Frost," Rapunzel said with a fierceness that surprised herself, "you're not worthless! And I don't even want to hear you talking like that again! You hear me? You're one of the best friends I ever had. If you hadn't been there to talk to Mother … I don't know that she would have figured out how to save Merida. Not in front of all those people."

"I guess," Jack said, though he still sounded dejected. Rapunzel patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on, let me look into your future. Maybe it'll be something good."

Jack gave her a halfhearted smile and Rapunzel looked into the fog. The clouds swirled around. She didn't see anything.

She cleared her head and breathed in. She had to see something. Something good. Slowly, the fog took on a shape. It was Pitch.

Rapunzel gasped. She was glad she wasn't trying to read tea leaves. She would have dropped the cup. Rapunzel focused on the fog.

Pitch wasn't alone. A familiar looking staff opposed him. From the staff, a bolt of lighting shot out. It hit the image of Pitch, and he disintegrated.

Rapunzel's eyes widened as she leaned back, "I think I just got a real prophesy."

"How can you tell?"

"The smoke, it actually looked like something. I mean, before I was just trying to pick out shadows and guess what they looked like. But this time, there was no doubt who the shadows were. I saw Pitch."

She whispered the last part, not wanting to alarm her classmates. Jack understood. He leaned in close.

"Are you sure it wasn't … you … know … him … playing with shadows … trying to scare you?"

"I don't think so. It showed you defeating him."

"Are you sure?"

"Well… your staff. I assume it meant you. I don't think anyone else uses a staff with a curved end like yours … and I don't think anyone else could use your staff quite the way you do."

Jack looked at his wooden staff, twirling it in his hands. Rapunzel sighed with relief. Jack looked contemplative now, not upset. She hoped her prediction came true. Pitch would be gone, and better yet, it would give Jack a boost of confidence.

* * *

Hiccup sat in the library reviewing all the spells they'd been learning that year. Professors were starting to warn them about the upcoming O.W.L.s. Most students just rolled their eyes, seeing as they still had a whole year before the test, but Hiccup took the warning seriously.

Jack plopped down next to Hiccup. He didn't say anything, but Hiccup could tell there'd been a change since Easter. Jack seemed less cheerful, more reserved.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked.

Jack nodded. "Fine. Just fine."

Hiccup could tell Jack was lying. Still, he decided not to press anything. He hadn't been through the same experience Jack had gone through, after all. The Monkey King didn't even bother with him.

Hiccup was used to not being wanted, of course. No one on Berk wanted him. Not even his dad. So Hiccup didn't take the Monkey King's rejection very personally. Jack and Merida, and to a slightly lesser extent, Rapunzel, all seemed far more troubled by their abduction.

Hiccup supposed he would be, too. Not that anyone would ever want him. Hiccup couldn't even imagine what it must have been like for Jack and Merida.

"I was just about to start practicing charms … want to try with me?" Hiccup offered.

"What charm do you want to practice?" Jack asked sullenly.

Hiccup thought for a minute, "The Cheering charm? Or the Tickling charm?"

"I've mastered the Cheering charm," Jack said. "I guess we could try the Tickling charm …"

Hiccup went first. He waved his wand with his left hand and said the incantation. Jack gave a kind of smile, but Hiccup was positive that it was only a sympathy smile. Hiccup tried it again. This time, rather than laugh, Jack got a panicked look in his eyes. Hiccup cut off the spell immediately.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup said, quickly dropping his wand. Jack was breathing heavily, his head cast down. Slowly, he looked up.

"No … don't be … you did it right," Jack said as his breathing returned to normal. "It actually tickled."

"Then why …?"

"Monkeys. It felt like Monkeys," Jack confessed. Hiccup accepted that answer. He didn't want to press Jack. He had just started looking for another spell to try when Jack spoke again,

"Six," Jack said as he pulled his knees up to his chest. "That's how many came after me. And I couldn't do anything."

"Well, welcome to my life," Hiccup countered. "Remember last year? Facing that Monstrous Nightmare. I know more about dragons than the rest of you combined, yet when it came time to fight it? Useless. It's no wonder Snotlout started calling me that. Hiccup the Useless. That's what everyone calls me on Berk."

"But you aren't -"

"And you aren't. But that's how we feel, isn't it, when we get in more trouble than we can get out of on our own? At least you have the power. I mean, you helped us find you with that snowstorm. And once you had your staff, you pretty much took out everyone. Not to mention all the stuff you did in the past, like fighting that dragon, and the Fearlings, and the horses. You've had one failure; I've had, like, a million."

"It wasn't just the failure," Jack said, shaking his head. "It was … being trapped. Eighteen hours. That's how long I was in that box. From midnight to sunset. And I couldn't do anything about it. And having to sit there, knowing that Merida was about to give away her freedom to save me. Knowing there was nothing I could do to save her … and then having those bounty hunters come back … making her sacrifice meaningless. I never felt so helpless as I did in that moment."

"For being helpless, you can sure conjure up one hell of a storm. What can I do?"

"But you're so smart –"

"Like that does me any good on Berk. The only language Vikings understand is force. And that's not one of the languages I speak."

"Your time will come, Hiccup, soon, I bet."

"Boy, I hope so," Hiccup said. He didn't really feel like talking about himself, but it seemed to be working, distracting Jack from his own sorrows. Hiccup kept going, eventually saying the Cheering charm might be enough to impress his dad. It was a lie, but Jack believed it, so Hiccup tried casting the spell. He couldn't do it half as well as Jack, but by the time the boys left the library, Hiccup was sure they were both in a better mood.

* * *

Jack sat between Merida and Rapunzel on their last Hogsmeade visit. The lords' sons sat on the other side of the table and Hiccup occupied the end. MacGuffin, Dingwall, and Macintosh all carried bags. They were going home today.

"You promise you'll take good care of Angus?" Merida asked. MacGuffin nodded enthusiastically.

"Aye," Wee Dingwall said. "We know how to take care of yer horse."

"Are you spending the summer at Castle DunBroch?" Rapunzel asked, taking a sip of her butter beer.

"No," Young Macintosh said, shaking his head, "I want to spend the summer with the girls in my clan. I bet they're just dying without me."

He flexed his muscles. Everyone laughed, which was clearly not the response he wanted.

"Wi 'ave ta talk wi' our da'," Young MacGuffin said, "'bout being back or not."

"You might be coming back?" Hiccup asked. The three of them nodded.

"Unless you've picked one," Young Macintosh added, looking at Merida. She rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I don't want to get married. Not to you, not to the Monkey King. Not to anyone. I'm not ready," Merida said. The lords' sons shrugged.

"Suits us," Wee Dingwall said. "I still don't want to marry you."

"Me, neither," Young Macintosh added. Young MacGuffin shyly shook his head.

"See?" Jack said with a mocking smile. "You don't have to worry about getting married; no one wants to marry you anyway!"

Merida gave him a glare, but Jack could tell she was glad. For the first few days after their ordeal, the two teenagers avoided saying anything that might upset the other. Jack didn't want to hurt Merida by reminding her of what almost happened, and clearly she felt the same. But with Merida's suitors still hanging around, it was harder and harder not to mention it. Somehow, trying to avoid talking about it seemed like they were letting Pitch win … he shouldn't be allowed to make Jack afraid to tease Merida.

She smiled. Jack knew they would all be okay.

* * *

 **A/N: Last chance to vote before polls close this Thursday 3/3/2016**


	21. The Guardians Say Goodbye

Some weeks later, after the final exams, Hiccup was fiddling with his machine in their club room. He wanted to shrink it so he could bring it home but he wasn't having much luck with the shrinking spell.

Jack and Rapunzel kept offering to help him but Hiccup wanted to do it himself. This was going to be the best summer ever. He was going to perform magic, fight dragons and kill a Night Fury. He'd be the greatest Viking ever when he came back.

Merida burst in the room clutching a letter, "Young MacGuffin just wrote us."

"Us?" Jack asked looking up from the frost patterns he was making with his staff.

"Aye, it's addressed to all of us."

"Well, don't just stand there, read it!" Rapunzel commanded, dropping her paintbrush. Merida pulled off the wax seal and handed the letter to Hiccup, since he was the only person who could read MacGuffin's handwriting quickly.

"'Dear Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel, and my possible fiancé,

'Just got back to the clan, and I wanted to let you know that news of Merida's almost-marriage to the Monkey King spread fast. When I got in last week I was shocked that many of my clansmen believed Merida to already be married.

'I set them straight, but I just wanted to warn you about this. The people were not happy when they believed that you passed me, and the others, up to marry a monkey. This, plus the thing with the bear, has caused many people to call Merida the _Princess of the Wild._ I don't know if you care about the nick name, but it's not always said in a favorable manner. In fact, some people have said that witches should not be allowed to have any kind of power. One even said if a witch rules DunBroch next our alliance is over. I bashed his head in, of course. So long as I'm the next leader of Clan MacGuffin, we'll stand behind the rightful ruler of DunBroch. Whether you marry me or not.

'Unfortunately, I can't control everyone. The clan will stand with you, but the common people I'm not so sure about. And it's not only the wizards and witches taking the heat. I can't tell you how many people have been screaming about elves and fairies. Now every time something goes missing, they start blaming the elves. Apparently this has been going on all year. I've no idea who started the rumors, but it's quite troublesome. Anyway, just wanted to warn you what you might be going home to. Hope it's better where you live.'"

Hiccup set down the letter. Everyone stared at it.

Jack broke the silence, "It's my fault. If I wasn't an ice-elf -"

"It's my fault," Merida said. "I'm the one who went and turned my mum into a bear. That was the start."

"It's my fault," Hiccup said. "Catching the Monkey King was my idea. It was my plan and it failed. I put you all in danger."

"No!" Rapunzel corrected. "This isn't any of our faults. It's Pitch Black. He's doing it all."

"To get at us," Jack said sullenly. "We got him sacked. We found his horses, his Fearlings. We've screwed up his plans. And now all elves, and maybe all wizards, are going to pay for it."

"You shouldn't be upset about that!" Rapunzel said. "Sure, maybe he is doing this to get at us. But if we hadn't stopped his plans, rather than people fearing wizards and elves, they'd be terrified of turning into Fearlings, or those awful horses. Maybe the wizarding world is paying for our interference, but I think it would have paid a higher price if we'd stayed out of it. We can't let Pitch win!"

"Rapunzel is right," Hiccup said. "We can't let Pitch win. We'll show the people that wizards, witches, and elves are all the same as muggles. That they have nothing to fear from us."

The four all agreed to go home with that mission in mind. Hiccup wouldn't have to convince any muggles, as there were none on Berk, but he could try to ease the tension between elves and wizards. After killing a dragon, that would be his summer's mission.

* * *

Rapunzel ran up the stairs, her hair freshly braided. She had so much left to pack. All her books, her clothes, paint supplies, no shoes at least, and all of Gothel's supplies, which took up nearly two whole trunks. Since she sometimes stayed with Mother Gothel, her items were spread between the two rooms, making it much more difficult to pack.

She went through the Ravenclaw common room, making sure she hadn't accidentally left anything behind. The Grey Lady passed through a few times, but didn't say anything to her. The Grey Lady was quite a shy ghost.

As Rapunzel started descending the stairs with a stray hairbrush she'd found, she ran into Tooth.

"Oh, Rapunzel, I'm glad I caught you," Tooth said. "You and your friends are wanted in the Astronomy Tower. Go put your things away and meet us there."

Rapunzel nodded and quickly finished packing. What could this be about? They'd already served detention, which was decided upon by Ombric and simply consisted of writing lines for an hour. Apparently he thought their ordeal was quite enough, and only wanted a symbolic punishment.

Rapunzel made her way to the Astronomy Tower, running into her friends, who all looked as bewildered as she felt. They climbed the stairs together.

On the balcony stood the seven guardians: Ombric, Katherine, Tooth, North, Bunny, Manny and Sandy.

Bunny and Tooth were in their true forms, one furry and one feathery.

Manny spoke, "It has come to my attention, children, that there is a possible war approaching."

"A war, the likes of which we have not seen since the War of Dreams, that Sandy fought," Katherine said.

"Or since the Battle on Punjam Hy Loo **,** " Tooth added.

"Or the Battle at the North Pole," North said.

"Don't forget the Battle at the Earth's Core," Bunny added.

"All were battles fought between Pitch and the Guardians," Ombric explained, "and each time we managed to subdue him. But now he is rising again. And once more, we must prepare for a coming battle."

"This is about the fear, isn't it?" Jack asked. "He's made people afraid of wizards."

"Indeed he has," North said, "and he makes wizards fear muggles."

"Now I see why this time will be known as the dark ages," Ombric said, rubbing his head. "And I do not know what I can do to stop him."

"The Monkey King, muggles, nightmares," Bunny scoffed. "Dirty cowards gett'n' others ta do his dirty work for him."

"But … why did you call us here?" Hiccup asked.

"You four have done a great service to us over the past few years," Ombric said, "and in the process, you have made an enemy of Pitch. We will be addressing the whole school as professors during the end-of-term feast, but we felt you might need special guidance."

Ombric nodded to Manny. The Astronomy professor stepped forward.

"As Pitch becomes more and more prominent, it becomes harder for us to see signs of direct attacks and those caused by chain reactions to his attacks. The moon beams can see much, but I feel we need more intelligence on the moon. For that reason, I will no longer be your Astronomy professor. I am leaving."

"Oh no!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"But what if we need you," Jack protested. "What if Pitch comes back?"

"I will always be watching," Manny reassured them, "just from further."

Rapunzel looked up, the moon shown down brightly, a particularly strong beam reached down, like Rapunzel's hair when she let it flow from the tower. It seemed to reach for Manny.

"From the moon I will be able to watch over all of you, and the others. If anything happens like it did this year, I will be able to send help. You will not be alone."

The kids sadly nodded. The bright moonbeam took hold of Manny. He started to float.

"Before I depart the earth, I have decided that the four of you have Guardian potential."

"You want us to be Guardians?" Hiccup asked in amazement. "Aren't we too young?"

"I was a bit younger than you, actually," Katherine put in, "not that I was so much help. I did my best."

"Katherine became a Guardian for much the same reason we have selected you," Ombric said. "Pitch was on the rise. He attacked our home. Katherine bravely fought him, and later, when he attacked me - "

"And me," North threw in.

Ombric nodded, "She came to our rescue. We may not have defeated Pitch, had it not been for Katherine."

"And I have concluded the times are now as they were then," Manny said. "Pitch is rising, and this time he has more than just Fearlings and Nightmare men. He has allies. And he's making progress with the muggles. I don't know if the Guardians alone can battle this."

"We will try, of course," North said.

"But Manny wanted some fresh blood," Bunny said, "as a back up."

"You wouldn't have to do anything," Tooth said. "You really should focus on your Hogwarts education, anyway."

"But you'd be welcome in Guardian meetings," North said. "Not that you'd have to attend, unless you wanted to."

"And we would trust you with Guardian level secrets," Katherine added.

"We already kinda started that," Bunny said, "revealing all this. Like we'd tell regular students that I was a Pooka."

"How come?" Merida asked.

"Sandy recommended you as potential Guardians last year," Tooth said. "He said you had the makings of Guardians. We've been watching you all year. Sandy is right."

"Well? Do you accept?" Manny asked.

"We really wouldn't have to do anything?" Rapunzel asked, thinking of her Mother. Gothel wouldn't approve of the Guardians, Rapunzel knew.

"Not yet," Ombric said. "Think of this as more of a trial. Reserves, if you will. You will only be called upon if for some reason the rest of us are out of commission. You wouldn't become official Guardians until much later, and then only if you swear the Oath of the Guardians."

Jack was the first to step forward. With a smile, he said, "I accept."

Merida soon followed, "Sounds cool. I'm in."

Hiccup also stepped forward, "Dad might like it if I'm a Guardian. Besides, we're bound to run into Pitch again. This time, we'll really be prepared."

Lastly, Rapunzel conceded, "I suppose it couldn't hurt, I mean we can always change our minds later, right?"

Sandy smiled and approached. He pulled out a silvery piece of cloth. The Monkey King's invisibility cloak!

"We thought you kids could use this, for protection," Bunny said.

The children looked at each other, a silent battle for who would take the cloak. Rapunzel thought of using it to visit her parents, but she quickly squelched the idea. What if she overheard them saying they didn't want her, and Gothel was right? Rapunzel bowed her head, letting the others know she didn't want it.

Finally, Jack gingerly took the cloak. He said, "I'm the fastest flyer. If any of you need the cloak, I'll get it to you in a matter of hours."

Manny floated further away. The children and the Guardians all watched him, until all they could see was the moon smiling down.

* * *

Merida laughed at a joke Todd told during the end-of-year feast. She and her friends were sworn to secrecy about the Guardians. It felt weird, keeping more secrets, but Merida supposed it was worth it. If Pitch was after them for just being students, who knows what he might do if he found out they were honorary Guardians.

Headmaster Ombric took the stage. Todd kept talking, as many other students were, but Merida focused on the teacher.

"Another year has successfully ended," Ombric announced, "and this one with very few casualties. I hope you all appreciate it. Hogwarts will not always be so safe. Just a last reminder to all of you as you begin your summer vacations. The world outside Hogwarts is changing.

"Remember that no matter what kind of trials you face over the summer, if you believe that you can make it through, you shall. Do not hesitate to call upon us if you have the need. We will be watching.

"In other news, your Astronomy teacher is leaving. Professor Manny Lunanoff has decided to retire. All other Hogwarts professors remain. Now, about what you really want to know, the House Cup results. The winner this year is Hufflepuff."

Hiccup beamed from his table. Merida knew he'd been proud of his machine working. This just made him happier. If Hiccup was planning on this being the best summer ever, he'd just gotten off to a really good start. Maybe this really would be the year he killed a dragon.

The students found a compartment together on the train. They played games and talked about the Guardians freely as the train took them across the English countryside.

"I really hope we don't have to do anything," Rapunzel said, using her hair like a lasso to tag Pascal.

"Don't worry," Jack reassured her. "I get the feeling the whole thing was just to keep us out of detention. We've been spying on the Guardians since day one, practically. Even if we didn't know who they were."

"Yeah, I don't think they really plan to call us, either," Hiccup said. "I feel like this was more about making us comfortable with calling them. Pitch is bound to attack us again. And then there's that whole wanted poster thing. We're in more danger than the rest of Hogwarts. I bet the Guardians just wanted us to feel safe calling them if we get in trouble again. And for us to approach them with our plans. Each year we've gone after Pitch or whoever on our own. I bet they made us Guardians so we'd tell them in advance instead of sneaking around."

"I don't know, Hiccup," Merida said. "They also gave us that invisibility cloak."

"Probably so we could sneak out of our dorms at night if we have to, you know, to attend a Guardian meeting or something," Hiccup said. "You and Rapunzel have it easy, your Heads of Houses are Guardians. Even Jack's head of house is a nature spirit. Mine is just a professor. It would be tough to explain it to him without telling him about the Guardians."

"Do you want the cloak?" Jack asked, glancing at his trunk.

"Nah, I don't need it over the summer. I won't have any reason to be sneaking around. It's not like I'm going to acquire some big secret that I have to hide from my father and entire tribe. I mean, we're all wizards. What could I possibly have to hide? Besides, all the buildings catch on fire relatively frequently. I don't want be the person who loses the cloak."

The train soon pulled into the station. The children disembarked. Hiccup found Gobber, here to take him home in their boat. He watched as Jack put on the invisibility cloak. Jack was going to fly home; he felt safer doing it invisibly. Merida and Rapunzel both went to fireplaces, neither of their mothers came to greet them. Their parents would be waiting at home. Hiccup waved one last time before walking with Gobber to the docks.

They climbed into the longship and begin the long process of rowing home. Hiccup couldn't wait. This was going to be his summer. He could just feel it. By the end of summer, he would be a dragon killer.

* * *

"Another happy ending. For everyone but me." –E

"Oh, boo hoo, poor Eugene. Begs and begs to be in the story then doesn't like it when he is." -M

"You can cut the sarcasm, Merida, or I'll tell your mother you put your bow on the table." -E

"Ha ha, that doesn't work anymore. Mum understands me now. She listens to me. She believes me." -M

"Wish my dad would listen to me." –H

"Doesn't he?" -R

"Sort of, now at least." -H

"How'd you get him to listen?" –R

"You didn't turn him into a bear, did you?" –M

"Nothing quite so magical. I simply taught him How to Train Your Dragon." –H

" _My_ dragon? I don't know if I've heard that." -E

"Really? I could tell it, if you let me take the narration for a bit?" –H

"Go ahead, my Viking friend." –E

"This is Berk. Located solidly on the Meridian of Misery." –H

"Actually, this is starting to remind me of something." –J

"North of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death." –H

"Yeah, I've heard this before." -M

"We have hunting, fishing, and charming views of the sunset. The only problems are the pests." –H

"Quiet down, guys, I want to hear Hiccup's tale." –R

"You see, while some places have mice or mosquitoes," –H

"Yeah, and I haven't heard it. I wasn't with you guys when you told your tales." –E

"We have – Dragons!" –H

* * *

 **A/N: For the rest of Hiccup's story, please turn to the Dreamworks movie, How to Train Your Dragon. Or wait for my one shot, which will be announced in a teaser chapter shortly.**

 **Final House Points Score: Hufflepuff: 24, Ravenclaw: 17, Slytherin: 17, Gryffindor: 4**


	22. Teaser

Dear Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel:

Whatever you do, don't come to Berk this summer! Something's come up. Oh, and Merida … would you mind sending me the pattern your clan's leather worker made for Angus' saddle … and any tips for making a saddle? Or training a horse, chameleon, large reptile … that could be useful.

-Hiccup

P.S. Tell no one you received this. Especially not my dad.

* * *

To all students of Durmstrang:

This year some of you will have the opportunity to visit another school - Hogwarts. If you would like to be among the students who get to travel, please have your parents or legal guardians sign a permission slip. And some of you may like to prepare to be a champion for Durmstrang because next year Hogwarts will be hosting a Triwizard Tournament.

-North

* * *

 **A/N: For the How to Train Your Dragon One Shot: (h)(t)(t)(p)(s)(:) / / (.net) /s/11298432/1/Hogwarts-Brave**

 **For The Big Four and the Tournament of Fear:** **(h) (t) (t) (p) (s) (:) / / www . fanfiction** **(.net)/ s/11838660/1/The-Big-Four-and-the-Tournament-of-Fear (delete spaces and parentheses)**


End file.
